Promise of a Lifetime
by Eudora Amaris
Summary: I'm sorry, this story will be on hold for now. : Kuroshitsuji AU. Instead of a Master, Sebastian serves a Mistress, Lady Celia Phantomhive. SebastianOC, obviously.
1. 01 Sebastian Michaelis

**Promise of a Lifetime**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and the characters. I'm just borrowing them for fun, just like everybody else._

_Summary: Instead of a master, Sebastian serves a mistress, Lady Celia Phantomhive. SebastianOC, obviously._

**Chapter One: Sebastian Michaelis**

My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am a butler and a demon.

I served under a young lady by the name Celia Phantomhive. She is the last descendent of Phantomhive Family, an underworld crime fighter family who work for the Queen herself. When her parents assassinated by some unknown enemies and died, Lady Celia was kidnapped and sold to Occultists. She had to go through a living hell for a month being tortured and humiliated. She was only ten years old when she summoned me. By our contract, I will have to abide by her command and protect her life until her goal is reached.

Really, a part of me doubted her. What was a girl like her can do in this cold and harsh world? Soon, I was proved wrong by her actions. She actually turns her life around, with a little help from me, of course. From a spoilt little girl that I'm sure she is before the incident, she had become an adult trapped in a child body. Life has forced her to become an adult before her time. Lost innocence is probably one of the factors that changed her.

She restored Phantomhive family's reputation and led the business left by her parents. She really studied and worked hard to preserve her 'kingdom'. Many people were eyeing my young Mistress in disbelief, envy, admiration and sometimes irritation. I have lost count of how many times I have to save her from people who tried to do harm on her, simply because she gets on their nerves.

Lady Celia is very confidence with herself and sometimes she does acted too arrogant in people's eyes. In a world where woman is supposed to be second (except the Queen herself), my Mistress is seen as a threat to many men who felt their pride were beaten by a girl. And it is not helping that she has the Queen's support and trust. Lady Celia also carried her family duty to the Queen and often involved herself in fighting crime in underworld, something a young girl should never indulge in. But my Mistress does not care of people's opinion of herself and she is truly loyal to the Queen.

My Mistress, Lady Celia, is now seventeen years old. She has blossomed into such a lovely young Lady that I'm sure has catch many gentlemen's eyes. However, unfortunately, my Mistress is already engaged to Sir Anthony Audrey. The engagement itself was arranged by my Mistress's deceased parents long time ago.

Sir Anthony is deeply in love with Lady Celia ever since they were kids. However I couldn't say the same for my Mistress. She didn't seem interested much in him or any men at all, not romantically. Or I should say she feared intimacy, probably due to the one month she was tortured and violated. She didn't like it when men took advance at her. I am probably the only man ever allow to get close with her.

I smiled fondly as I remembered when she was still a kid. She used to have lots of nightmare and can't sleep alone. She always ordered me to stay by her side until she fell asleep. Nobody knows about this. If anyone knows, they would think it is weird and inappropriate so I make sure no one know. Her weakness only I should know, see and feel. Lady Celia is quite stubborn and refused to show weakness to everyone and especially to me but sometimes she could not help it. After all she has only me who know and understand her loneliness and pain.

I remembered the first time she shed tears in front of me. It was shortly after the contract between us was made. Her first order was to massacre the Occultists who captured and tortured her. After that, she acted cold and difficult toward me but I knew what she needed the most at the moment was comfort. And as her new appointed butler, I should anticipate her needs and decided to offer my comfort.

When I embraced her small body, there is a moment of hesitation in her as if she wanted to welcome it but felt it would shatter her too. She ranted and demanded to be released. It was only after I told her that she needed the comfort gesture for now and then next time I wouldn't do it again unless she wanted me to before she calmed down some. I whispered sweet nothing into her ears and gently stroke her back. She started to cry and I picked her up and walked out of the massacre scene.

After I re-built the mansion as ordered by my Mistress, she surprised me by started to ask to study business and politic and anything that should not interest a child especially a girl like her. She also met the Queen to assume her family duty and started involved with various investigations into underworld crime. To my surprise and admiration, she actually managed to pull herself together and be what she needed to be in quite short time. However since she was still just a kid, there were moments when she breaks or fell and I would be there to pick up the pieces or catch her before she truly fallen.

Lady Celia really intrigued me and I am glad that I choose her as my Mistress instead of those Occultists who offered her as my sacrifice. I can't wait for the time when I finally could possess her for good when her goal is fulfilled. Her soul would be mine for eternity.

"_Sebastian?"_

I blinked and I realized that I have been so lost in my own thought and reminiscence that I didn't noticed that my Mistress is calling.

Lady Celia stared at me, a little annoyed, and sighed. "It's rare to see you actually lost in your own thought…"

I apologized and bowed politely at her. "I'm sorry, my Lady. What is it you want me to do?"

"I said I want you to refuse invitation to that creepy Viscount Druitt's party."

"Again?"

"Apparently he can't take a hint…"

I grinned at what my Mistress said.

Viscount Druitt is quite a Casanova in England and apparently is very interested in Lady Celia. Unfortunately, my Mistress is absolutely despises him and his bold advances that according to her is very much disgusting. A few years ago, when we're investigating the murders of prostitute, Viscount Druitt was involved in selling girls in black auction. He, who at the time didn't recognize my Mistress' disguise as a poor girl, actually groped, kidnapped and sold her in his black auction, three actions that forever marked him in my Mistress's black list.

**TBC**

_A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction. I know the story is all talk and no…conversation. Just bear with it. I hope you could still enjoy reading it though. Please kindly leave a review of what you think of the story. Btw, I look it up, "Ciel" means Heaven so I give my OC the name "Celia" which also means Heaven. See you next chapter…probably._


	2. 02 Celia Phantomhive

**Chapter Two: Celia Phantomhive**

_A/N: Ok, maybe instead of OC, I should say female Ciel? Because Celia has his past only different would be what come in the future for the Lady and her handsome butler. Ugh, I don't know if I should continue writing this but for now I'm going to do it just because I can't get some of the idea for Celia and Sebby out of my mind. _

My name is Celia Phantomhive. I am of the last descendent that bear the name of Phantomhive. A few years ago, tragic incident happened. I lost my parents. I was kidnapped and tortured by these unknown people who seemed to do it for the fun of it. Then, they decided to sacrifice me in a satanic ceremony. That's how I came to meet Sebastian, my butler.

Sebastian is actually a demon. I made a contract with him. He will protect me until I reach my goal and after that when I died, my soul would belong to him. The mark of our contract appeared on my right eyes and on the palm of his left hand. I once pointed at him that he chooses an annoying place to put his mark on me. After all people would talk if I suddenly reappeared in society with different eye color. He only smiled a little smugly at what I said which make me think he did it on purpose. But later, he gave me this weird lens to cover the color on my left eyes.

_A/N: Yeah, I know it is weird but bear with me, she is a girl and it would be weird if she wear eye patch. _

I looked at myself reflected on the mirror on my dress table. The mirror reflected a girl in her blossom age of seventeen. Somehow that does not make me feel happy. It just meant more responsibility for me, one that I despise actually….

It is my duty to carry on the bloodline of Phantomhive. That's why I must marry. My deceased parents had arranged an engagement with a nobility family of Audrey. My fiancee's name is Anthony. By duty, I have to marry him so that I could give birth to the next generation of Phantomhive for the sake of the bloodline itself and for the Queen.

Why for the Queen? My family is an underworld crime fighter who do dirty works for the Queen. If my bloodline should vanish with my generation only, it would trouble the Queen for she needs my future children to carry on the duty. I felt sick that it seemed to be the only reason why the marriage should happen and why I should have children of my own only to be burdened with this heavy duty. But the Queen's wishes are my honored duty so I have to do this.

As for the sake of Phantomhive bloodline, since I was the only child of my deceased parents, it has been arranged that when Anthony marry me, he will convert his last name into Phantomhive instead of I convert into his last name. It is rare happening but the Queen herself granted this special right to my family. If I have a brother, things would not be like this, of course. I would have to adopt Anthony's family name. But since I am an only child, this is what should happen. Anthony is the second child of Audrey family so the family didn't object with the arrangement after all they have their first son as their rightful heir.

I don't hate Anthony. He is a kind and gentle man but way too cheerful for my taste. His actions sometimes annoyed me to hell. Maybe it is because I have been on the dark side too long that I can't accept the light in him.

We used to play together, Anthony and I, when we were little kid. But ever since that incident, I lost my innocence and I can't return to the way I was before. Anthony didn't like this, he wanted the 'real me' back and he did lot of things to make me laugh and happy. However, most of it ended with me annoyed at him.

Recently, Anthony has behaved quite like a gentleman and tried to woo me several times which kind of made me felt so uncomfortable. Once, he even did it in front of Sebastian! I blushed like mad and yelled at him for his stupidity before quickly left him. From the corner of my eyes as I left, I saw Anthony's sad face which made me felt guilty and I also saw the amusement in Sebastian's eyes and smile at my action earlier which kind of annoyed me. Darn it all!

When I told my cousin, Elizabeth Middleford, about what happened, she laughed at me. Really! She told me that I am really hopeless at romantic stuff. I told her I don't have time for romance. Elizabeth smiled that cheeky smile of her and said I would have to make the time for it if I don't want to have an awkward marriage. I know she is right but what can I do? I don't have any feeling for Anthony. To me, he is just a childhood friend. I sighed. This is going to be troublesome, is it not? And it seemed both Sebastian and Elizabeth found my trouble to be amusing.

I should really silence those two. Elizabeth, she might be hard to silence since she never shut up. You would think when she grew up, all the energy she has when we were kid would be gone, apparently for her it would be just another energy boost. As for Sebastian, how can I silence him when never speak about it in the first place? But that mocking/knowing smile of his really unnerved me…seriously!

"Young Mistress, the carriage is ready for you."

I shook off of my thought and tore my gaze from the mirror. I saw Sebastian is standing near the door with a smile. My eyes bored into him for a while before I look back toward the mirror and pick up a hairpiece. I put it on my hair. I stood up and walked toward Sebastian. The butler opened the door for me and bowed politely.

I walked out of the room as Sebastian proceeds to tell me the schedule of the day. I only half-listening him as I walked with absent-minded head. I sighed again.

"Is my Lady troubled?" Sebastian asked once we were inside the carriage.

I snapped out of my thought again. "W-what?"

"You've been distracted and unfocused. What is going on?" Sebastian asked with fake concern.

I know it is false because he is a demon and he is just showing his concern merely because it is his duty as my butler. I looked at the window of the carriage and whispered that it is nothing. I could felt his gaze on me before he finally decided to drop the subject.

"Sebastian," I suddenly called. "Is the preparation for 'that' ready?"

"Yes, my Lady. As you have ordered, I have spread the trap for him. He will surely take the bait." Sebastian said with a smile.

I smirked as I look at the scene outside the window. "Good."

**TBC**

_A/N: There is chapter two. I hope it would be more informative than the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please leave a review if you like my story. Thank you._


	3. 03 Anthony Audrey

**Chapter Three: Anthony Audrey**

My name is Anthony Audrey. I am the second son of Audrey nobility family. I am a failure of a son according to my father. It is because I don't have great ambition like my father or brother. My father said the only thing good that come from me is that I am engaged to Celia Phantomhive, the last descendent of Phantomhive family and someone favored by the Queen herself.

My Celia is quiet and somewhat cold girl but I know that she is actually a very kind and gentle girl. She didn't show that side of her quite often, it is buried beneath her strong and cold mask. I wish she could smile more, her smile is beautiful and it could make my heart thump like mad. Unfortunately, right now, it's so hard to obtain that smile from her.

I don't know if Celia despises our engagement or not. I certainly don't. I love her ever since we were kid. I know it sounded impossible how I could possibly be in love with her when we were just a kid. But that's the truth. I remembered the first time our parents introduced us to each other. She was smiling kindly and warmly at me. I instantly fall in love with her. I came almost every day to her family Mansion to play with her and her cousin, Elizabeth. I brought lot of books because Celia love reading books so much and we read to each other often.

Ever since the tragic death of Celia's parents, she had changed a lot. She never smiles and always busied herself with things that I'm not sure I like for her to indulge in. I never told her of this because I know she would be mad at me if I do. The current Celia dislikes it when people tried to undermine or underestimate her. I actually kind of admired her for it. I wish I could stand up to my father and told him to let me live my own life. I'm not sure I'm courageous enough to do that.

I don't like my father's view on my engagement to Celia. It seemed he thought of our engagement to be of benefit for our family. I know he wanted to possess Phantomhive's family business and treasure. He thought once Celia marries me, I or rather he, could take possession of her family business. Father knows I'm not interested in such a thing but he doesn't care. Apparently I'm just a puppet to him.

Celia seemed to know my father's intention and she actually put him to his place. I eavesdropped on their conversation and almost laughed at my father's expression at what Celia said to him.

My father invited Celia to our Mansion. He wanted to talk with Celia in private and shushed me out. I wish he didn't do that. He really undermined my presence. However I can't fight back until I have my own accomplishment which is now a complete zero.

Celia sat on a cushion, sipping her tea. Her butler is standing by her side as usual.

My father was yapping at her non-stop about our engagement. I can even tell how false my father's act as a loving future father-in-law.

Celia calmly listened to my father's unnecessary babbling. She looked bored but she refrained from saying anything as a polite lady.

"Poor Celia, you must have been so tired all these years taking on your family business and stuff." My Father, Earl Audrey, said.

"It is tiring at times but I will manage just fine…" Celia said.

"Oh, I admire your determination. I wish my Anthony has half of your determination as well."

"He is fine as he is…"

My Celia… She is so kind to accept me as I am. She even defended me in front of my father. I can tell my father dislikes her for talking back no matter how polite she sounded.

"No, no, he needs to polish himself and have ambition. How is he going to take over your business if he has little knowledge of business and ambition to expand the Phantomhive Company as well as to compete with other company?" Earl Audrey said.

Celia raised an eyebrow. "Take over?"

Earl Audrey blinked innocently. "Yes. Surely you don't plan to still indulge yourself in business after you marry? Beside when the two of you marry, your family estate and business would also belong to my son as well. It is only right he is as the head of the family to handle the business himself. And you, Celia dear, can finally rest assured…"

"Do you really mean Anthony or you?"

"Huh?"

"The one who will take over my family business?"

"Well, I would help because our dear Anthony would surely need my help in managing…"

"Do you think I'm incapable of carrying my business?"

"Err, but a young Lady shouldn't have to concern herself with business…"

"A little too late for that, don't you think, Earl? After all I have indulged myself in business long time ago…"

"You shouldn't have to. I wish you would have let me handle all of your family business. I offered it that time but you refused, saying that you can handle it…"

"And I _can_ handle it."

"Of course, you can, my dear."

I can see that my father is holding back his anger at what I think he would call as Celia's boastfulness. I grinned and secretly cheered my fiancée. I know I probably should take my father's side but I like Celia's side better.

"So why do you think I need to wash my hand off my business? It is because I am a female?"

"No, I never said for you to wash your hand off your business. I just… Well, as a female, your concern should be of your future husband and your future children correct?"

"Oh, and I suppose you would like me to surrender _my other title _to my future husband…and presumably you, _dear_ Earl?"

My father looked taken a back by Celia's tone. For a while, he was stammering to find his words. My father might be familiar in business but he is sure as hell not familiar with the underworld business that come along with Celia's other title.

"Celia dear, I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I would never dream of taking away your title…or anything that you didn't wish for me to take…"

"Good then. The matter is solved." Celia stood up to leave. "And don't worry about Anthony. He will have his place in my family business once we marry."

I saw my father's mouth hang open. He was speechless. I chuckled.

Celia smiled at my father and bid goodbye, saying she has other business to attend. "Sebastian, let's go."

"Yes, my Lady." The butler replied.

I quickly moved away before anyone could catch me eavesdropping. I ran like hell to the garden. I breathe heavily as I leaned against a pillar on the corridor near the garden. I laughed when I remembered my father's expression.

I stopped laughing when I recalled about Celia's other title. The Queen's watchdog. I still can't believe that Celia is involved in such intense and dangerous business. I can't believe that the Queen even let a girl handle that sort of business. I wish Celia could stop being the Queen's watchdog. I want her to be a normal girl. But I know that it is impossible. This thing bound to happened to Celia after all she is born under Phantomhive's family. Perhaps if Celia has brother….

I shook my head. There is nothing I can do but accept Celia as she is. I want to help her though. I want to ease her burden. My father is right in a way. I need to polish myself to be a strong man that can protect and help Celia. Even now, I secretly studied business so that I might be able to help Celia's family business in the future. After all, when we marry, I will become a Phantomhive and I want to be a suitable member of Phantomhive.

I want to help Celia both in her family business and the underworld business. Though, I don't know if she will allow me to help the underworld business. She is very secretive of that, except to her butler. It seemed her butler who rumored to be her bodyguard knew about the Queen's order placed into Celia's hand. I think he help her in her investigation which is normal after all he is to serve the Phantomhive.

The butler, there is something fishy about him. He is so perfect in every way. He can do everything that normally should be impossible. I am curious of how Celia come to meet with him. I asked Celia about it but she refused to say anything.

I kind of envied the butler, Sebastian, his name. He gets to be on Celia's side a lot longer than when she was with me. Celia seemed to depend a lot on him. I dislike this fact. I want to be dependable to Celia too. I really need to grow stronger. I want to be Celia's prince or her knight in shining armor.

I chuckled at my own thought. I am so silly. The notion 'prince' or 'knight in the shining armor' would have make my brother laughed at me. He said I can be too girly at times. Just because I know term in fairytales and ladies stuff does not make me girly.

I spoke to Elizabeth about my determination to be Celia's prince and knight in shining armor a while ago. She thought it is romantic and fully support me about make it a reality. I hope someday I could make Celia stared at me with love in her eyes.

**TBC**

_A/N: Chapter there is up! Boy, I'm really pumped up to write more. Although I kind of feeling down because apparently my story is no good. But that's okay. I think I still am going to write more on this story until I really lose interest in it. Though I hope I can finish this story to the ultimate ending that I have in mind (maybe not too ultimate because I am not dramatic enough a person). Anyway, please read properly and review me if you like it. _


	4. 04 Celia Phantomhive

**Chapter Four: Celia Phantomhive**

Sebastian chuckled.

I looked up at him and glared. "What's so funny?"

"The way you handle Earl Audrey…"

"What's wrong with the way I handle him?"

"Is it wise to upset your future father-in-law?" The demon asked teasingly.

"I don't care much about him. Beside I'm not the one who is marrying to _his_ family name. His son is the one who is marrying to _my _family name. I don't have to answer him like most daughter-in-law do, not really…" I said with disinterest as I look at the scene outside the window of our carriage.

"In order word, you are the one who have the power over here…" Sebastian said with a smirk.

Celia smiled quietly but didn't say anything.

The carriage arrived at the Phantomhive Mansion and Sebastian helped me out of the carriage. We went to my study room. I still need to examine and sign some papers. Tonight, Sebastian and I will have to go out to tie loose end on our latest case from the Queen.

I opened the study room and my eyes widened when I saw Lau…and Elizabeth. "Lau! Elizabeth! What are you two doing here?!" I yelled.

Elizabeth and Lau were sitting together on the cushion and looked so chatty.

Lau smiled with that sneaky smile of his. "Yo, small Lady!" he greeted.

I felt a vein mark appeared on my forehead at the stupid nickname. Ever since I got acquainted with the Chinese man years ago, he adapted the nickname for me. I have scolded him many times not to call me that but obviously the easy-going man chose to ignore my request.

Sebastian hid a chuckle when he noticed my exasperation with the nickname.

"Hi, Celia-chan!!" Elizabeth greeted me with her bright cheerful smile. "I came to play with you but you are not home. You have another visitor, Mr. Lau, here. We wanted to wait for you so we talk for a bit."

I sighed as I put a hand over my forehead. I can already felt a headache forming.

Elizabeth dashed toward me. "You never tell me that you know someone with interesting background like Mr. Lau here…"

I blinked in surprise. I looked at Lau. No way. Did he tell her that he is a Chinese mafia? "You tell her…?!" I asked angrily.

"I only tell her that I once had killed a bear with my bare hand, take on a pack of wolves…back in China during my traveling years…" Lau said.

I blinked, my eyes turned into two dots. "Eh?"

"Mr. Lau is so brave!! He actually survived against those wild animals!! He told me all about his adventure!! Gosh, Celia-chan!! You should have introduced us sooner!" Elizabeth complained.

"It is obviously a lie!" Celia grudgingly said.

Elizabeth didn't listen instead she turned to Lau and smiled. "I would like to hear more, Mr. Lau!"

Lau smiled. "Of course, of course, my dear lady, but not now, I have some business that I need to talk about with Lady Celia." He said.

Elizabeth looked disappointed. "Then I will leave you two to speak business. I will wait for you in the music room, Celia-chan."

I nodded at my cousin and she left the study room.

"In that case, I shall prepare some refreshment for you two…and for Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said and closed the door to the study room.

I looked at Lau and sighed as I made my way to my table. "Really… I told you not to come by my house without notice. I would prefer that you didn't meet up with Elizabeth…"

"Heh? Why? Am I not charming enough for her?" Lau asked teasingly.

"She is innocent girl…and I would like to keep her that way…" I said.

"Heh, so she didn't know anything about you being the Queen's watchdog?"

"She needn't concern herself with that matter…"

Lau moved in front of my table and leaned down closed to me. "So then you think I am too dirty to be around her?" he asked. His usually closed eyes suddenly opened up as he gazed at me.

"I never said anything about dirty…" I said as I looked up bravely at Lau. I hid my discomfort at seeing Lau's eyes. I can never comprehend how the man is able to talk and walk with closed eyes and every time he opened his eyes, he managed to surprise me but I didn't show it. There is something about his eyes that makes me uncomfortable.

"Then, what about you, my Lady? Do you think I am too dirty to be around you?" Lau asked with a suspicious smile.

I felt uncomfortable but I said, "You are here, aren't you?"

Lau was about to say some more when Sebastian entered the room with the said refreshment. The Chinese man moved away from the table and stared at the refreshment with a cheerful smile. "Ah, I'm glad I come here I am able to eat and drink your home-made cake and tea, butler-san."

Sebastian smiled and bowed politely.

I secretly breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't know that I have been holding when I was with Lau earlier. I regained my composure and I asked, "So, what are you doing here, Lau?"

"Tck, small Lady, can't I just come to simply just see your stunning beauty?" Lau teased.

I glared at him. "Lau…" I said with a warning tone.

Lau shrugged and sighed. "You are still too serious as ever, small Lady…"

"I told you not to call me that!" I said with a mean glare that I could mustered.

Lau squealed to my irritation. "Aw~~, small Lady, so scary~~!!"

I swear I feel like hitting my head over the table because of him. I would have done it if it is not improper way for Lady to behave. Beside Sebastian will scold me if I misbehaved. I hated it when Sebastian in tutor-mode. He is so scary.

Sebastian decided to come to my rescue. "Then, Mr. Lau, if you please state your business immediately…" He said with a business smile. "My Mistress still has lot things to do in her schedule…" He added.

I hid a groan. I felt like I wanted to step on my butler's feet as hard as I can. Is SCHEDULE all he cares about?!

"Butler-san, so serious…" Lau said mockingly. "Very well, let's get to the point…"

I stared at Lau seriously.

"I heard Lady Celia over here has trouble with romance?" Lau said make me almost fall over my chair.

"Lau!!" I yelled.

"What? Lady Elizabeth told me about you and your fiancee's dilemma…" Lau said innocently.

Elizabeth, I'm so going to kill her. How dare she talk about my personal life to a total stranger!! I felt a headache already. I put a hand over my forehead.

"Sebastian, escort him out, please." I said.

"Yes, my Lady." Sebastian said and bowed politely. He stared at Lau who look quite nervous now and walked toward him.

"Err, I was just kidding, I do have some important information that your Lady would really like to know since it is regarding her reputation…" Lau said while raising his hands up as if to defend himself from my butler.

That got my attention. I stared at Lau coldly. "Speak." I said.

**TBC**

_A/N: So how do you think? Do you like it at all? I know there is not yet romance between Sebastian and Celia. Hopefully my chapters progressed more quickly so that we could get to that point. I am still interested in writing this story and I hope you still interested in reading this. Please leave a review if you like this story._


	5. 05 Sebastian Michaelis

**Chapter Five: Sebastian Michaelis**

That man was kneeling on the ground, clutching his bleeding hand which I wounded with my silver knife. He was sobbing pathetically.

"It's over, Randy Meyer, surrender yourself. You have no where to go anymore. The Scotland yard is on their way here to escort you to jail." My Mistress, Lady Celia, said. She was standing straight, arms crossed, much like a boy, even more now that she was wearing her disguise clothes, plain simple errand boy clothing. Her long hair was hidden behind her simple boyish hat.

I stood by my Mistress's side. It was night time. My mistress and I went to these abandoned building because we were expecting the suspect the Queen wanted us to detain. My Mistress has cleverly come up with a tactic to trap the murderer. I was merely helping a bit to make the trap become more inevitable to resist.

Randy Meyer is wanted for the rape and brutal murder of many twelve years-old boys. He had been hard to catch but during his last murder he made a mistake and left a witness who has seen his face. Ever since that he was on the run.

"I'm not Randy Meyer!! How many times do I have to tell you guys this? Why nobody want to listen? Why nobody believe me?" The man yelled.

I saw my Mistress rolled her eyes at what the man said.

"I don't sympathize with murderers…" Lady Celia said.

"But I am not the murderer! I never hurt anyone before! I would never kill those boys! I have a son of their age myself! I would never…" Randy said.

"You don't have a son…" I said to the man.

"I do. I have a son. His name is Sam, Sam Paseo. My name is John Paseo and this face you see right now is not my face." Randy or "John" said seriously. "Someone kidnapped me for a few days ago and did something to my face. Now my face is this "Randy" person's face! Please! You've got to trust me!" he begged.

The people of the Scotland Yard have arrived. Chief-Police Randall with his grumpy face walked toward my Mistress. "Is this the guy?"

"Yes…" Lady Celia stated.

I could detected her hesitation so I leaned down to her to speak to her ear as Randall have his men removed Randy or "John". "My Lady, you don't really believe his story…"

My Mistress looked troubled. "I'm not saying I do believe him…but…it just he looks…"

"I thought you don't sympathize with murderers?" I teased.

"And I don't. Stop repeating my words." Lady Celia said with irritation.

I only smiled.

"Sebastian, it is relatively easy to capture him, is it not?"

"Well…"

"I know it is probably because it is you. But that man hardly put up a fight. On his past murders, didn't he actually put up a fight and actually kill a detective that tried to capture him?"

"Now that you mentioned it…he didn't seem to have fighting skill. He didn't even capable to truly use a knife which is weird because the murders required a high-skill use of a knife…"

Lady Celia looked determined. "Something is fishy here…" She stared at the police who were holding on the hysterical Randy or "John". "Sebastian, I will go with the police to question further that man. You go and investigate if John Paseo really exists. Find more information about what relation this Randy and this John person have in common."

"Yes, My Lady." I said and bowed.

Although Chief-Police Randall is dismayed with my Mistress's wishes to question the suspect further, he can't refuse the Queen's watchdog. He assigned Inspector Fred Aberline to arrange a carriage for my Mistress and accompany her to their Scotland Yard Prison. However during the transfer of the suspect, the carriage that holds the suspect got into accident and the suspect himself died of broken neck.

My Mistress, to say the least, is displeased with this situation. Although according to the Scotland Yard, the matter of the case is closed now that the suspect is dead, Lady Celia is still curious and unsatisfied with the result of the investigation.

When we come back to the mansion, I told her my result of investigation that John Paseo is indeed exists and are currently living happily with his wife and son in their home. However my investigation revealed that John Paseo has indeed gone missing for a few days before suddenly came back.

"Could it be that someone actually able to change their face?" Lady Celia asked herself.

"With today medical knowledge, it might be possible." I said. Or maybe even using black magic, I added silently. Although I don't think it was black magic, I would have sense it. This is purely human doing but takes a special kind of human to be able to pull it off.

"So a doctor is involved then…" My Mistress put a hand over her chin as if she is thinking. She walked toward the window to look at the night scene outside. "How about that John Paseo guy? Does everyone around him noticing something is off with him? If what that guy said is true, then the current John is actually Randy…which means it would be a matter of time before he actually started to kill again."

I can sense that my Mistress in distress because of that Randy person. "What should we do now, young Mistress?"

Lady Celia sighed. "I would like you to tail that Randy or John or whatever every night until he started to move again. I want you to catch him red-handed trying to kill another…"

I smiled. "Very well. But with the situation right now, isn't it safe to assume that he would be trying to lay low?"

"He will try that but he is the kind of murderer that can't control his urge to kill so it would be a matter of time before he slip in his desire to kill again." She concluded. "You should know that, don't you?"

I grinned and bowed with one hand over my heart.

Lady Celia glared at me then turned away.

I suddenly remembered something. "Young Mistress, what's about that other matter that Lau mentioned?"

My Mistress sighed. "The Queen's order is our first priority. We will have to resolve this matter quickly."

"Ah, such a loyal dog…" I teased mockingly.

"Shut up." Lady Celia said slowly with a mean glare.

I only chuckled.

A few days later, as my Mistress predicted, the man, Randy or John, got out of the house on a middle of the night. He prey on a young boy but at the last minute he let him go probably feeling a little paranoid but I am quite sure he can't no longer control his urge to kill. Tomorrow for sure he will kill again. I shall report this to my Mistress.

As I thought, that man secretly got out from his house presumably to hunt and kill boys again. My Mistress and I secretly followed the man and saw him talk to a boy. We saw him took the boy to a dark and silent alley, baiting the boy with small bag of money.

They got too intimate to my Mistress's discomfort. She refused to look further and ask me to watch out for the target. I couldn't help but be amused at my Mistress's naivety. Pretty soon the intimate scene turned into a rough one. I could see the man holding the boy down and muffled his scream as he tore him apart.

At this precise moment, my Mistress returned to my side and we quickly both revealed ourselves to the man. John. Randy. Whatever. The man didn't look frightened and without hesitation attacked us with his trademark knife. Of course I easily fend his attack off and protect my dear Mistress's life.

Lady Celia put one hand over her right eyes and took off the lens to reveal our mark of contract. "Sebastian, this is an order, capture him!" She ordered.

"Yes, my Lady." I automatically replied with an evil grin. I took off my left glove to reveal our other mark of contract.

The man, Randy or John, looked a little intimidated at us but instead of running away, he lashed out at me. How foolish. I twisted his arms easily. His knife fell into the ground as he yelped in pain.

"John Paseo…or should I say Randy Meyer?" Lady Celia greeted the man with cold smile.

The man looked surprised. "You, who are you?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am. I would rather question you about the doctor who gave you that new face…" Lady Celia said.

The man looked nervous now but he refused to talk.

Lady Celia sighed. "Sebastian…"

"Understood." I walked toward the man and torture him a bit.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Lady Celia walked toward the boy who was lying bleeding and dying on the floor. She kneeled before the boy and whispered something to him. The boy breathed his last breath and my Mistress closed his eyes. Then she stood up and looked at Randy Meyer with cold eyes.

"Tell the truth." Lady Celia said slowly and coldly.

"You hear the lady…" I said as I tortured Randy some more.

Randy screamed and cursed at us. "I have no idea what you are talking about! There is no doctor! I am not Randy Meyer! You're all crazy!!"

"Why are you protecting that doctor? You are already losing. You can't run or hide anymore." Lady Celia asked.

The man is quite stubborn and still refused to tell us a thing. I broke another of his finger and he screamed. Finally he broke down and yelled, "I can't tell you!! He will kill me! I can't break the contract!"

His choice of word "contract" startled my Mistress. I could tell that she think that there is a demon behind this. It kind of makes sense in a way. There are demons that capable of doing this. But like I said I would know if there is black magic involved so, no, there is no demon in this situation, except, well, me.

"Sebastian…" She started to ask.

I shook my head.

Lady Celia nodded and I released the pathetic man. She looked at the man. "We will protect you if you tell us his name."

"I…" Randy stood up and looked like about to speak but a movement behind him startled all of us.

John Paseo's son, Sam, was standing there. Randy turned to look at Sam and opened his mouth to ask why he is here but he couldn't because at that moment Sam suddenly lashed out and stabbed him right in the heart.

Randy looked shocked. He fell on the ground and met his demise immediately.

Sam looked up at us with teary eyes. "He…he raped me… My own father…" he said. He fell down on his knees and sobbed.

Lady Celia and I looked at each other. There goes our clue…

When the Scotland Yard arrived at the scene to deal with Sam, my Mistress and I had long gone. As far as the Scotland Yard knows, Sam killed his own father because he was raped by his own father. I can tell my Mistress was tempted to tell the poor boy that he wasn't raped by his own father but we have no proof about it so there is nothing we can do. Poor Sam probably scarred for life now.

As for the other boy, the Scotland Yard thought he is another victim of Sam's father. I think Chief Police Randall and Inspector Aberline would notice that the unnamed boy was killed in the same manner of Randy Meyer's victims but they couldn't say anything about it now that the case is really closed.

My Mistress and I were back in the mansion. She was glaring at me. I know she was mad at me for letting the boy back there got killed. Well, it is her own fault, she told me to catch Randy Meyer red-handed kill another, and she never said anything about saving the victim. I told her that and she slapped me.

I am not mad. In fact, it amused me whenever she was angry and tried to show her authorities over me. I think it is cute. I only smiled patiently at her.

Lady Celia turned her back on me as she looked up to the night sky from the window of her study room.

**TBC**

_A/N: I really should stop trying to write mystery. I suck at it. But the story is supposed to be quite dark and I have no good inspiring imagination to write most of the dark scenes. So let me warn you that this will probably be a failure of a story if it isn't already judging from the zero review. Anyway until I can get rid the scene I have for this story out of my mind, I probably won't stop writing. That is, if I still have the muse and the energy to write this. Please leave a review if you like this story. _


	6. 06 Anthony Audrey

**Chapter Six: Anthony Audrey**

_A/N: Keep it mind that this story is fantasy fiction in which anything can happen including, apparently, surgical operation that only take few days to heal. Hmm, I wonder if I could still entertain readers with this chapter as well. Let's hope so. Enjoy!_

I nervously drink my champagne as my eyes darted toward the door. I was at a party of Earl Spencer. I was actually waiting for Elizabeth…and my fiancée, Celia. Elizabeth supposedly to lure her to come to this party so that she can arrange a good time for Celia and I. I have been looking forward for this day.

Finally I saw Celia and Elizabeth entered the ball room. Celia didn't look too happy while Elizabeth looks completely happy. I smiled and I walked toward them.

Elizabeth smiled cheerfully at me. "Hey, Anthony, you are here!!" she pretended to be surprised to see me.

I smiled. "Hi, Lizzie, Celia… Didn't know that you ladies would come to this party…" I said, playing around.

Celia stared at me. Her gaze made my heart thumped madly with excitement and love. She smiled which made my heart skipped a bit. "Hi, Anthony…"

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Celia and I stared at each other. "Oh, look! Luna's here, I will greet her and leave you two lovebird here~~!" she said and left us.

Once Elizabeth is out of picture, Celia sighed. "She put you up to this, didn't she?" she asked.

As expected of Celia, she had seen through Elizabeth's scheme. I laughed a little as I scratched my head. "Forgive her, Celia, she did it for our sake…"

Celia stared at where Elizabeth is and sighed. She looked at me and shrugged. "Since we're already here, why don't we just enjoy the party for a while?"

I smiled and bowed to her then I asked her to dance with me which she accepted. I could felt the other guests were watching us. After all it is rare to see Celia Phantomhive attending a party, much less dancing even with her own fiancée. I felt strangely proud of my fiancée.

Once the music is over, I escort Celia to a living room near the ball room. Celia, although she dances quite beautifully, has no stamina to dance too long. She sat on a large cushion to take a breath. I gave her a glass of water and sat beside her. I was about to try to make my move on her when Earl Spencer came in.

Earl Spencer came in and greeted the both of us. "Well, well, I would never have dreamed that Lady Celia Phantomhive would attend my party…" he said eyes fixed solely on my Celia. It kind of annoyed me. He took Celia's hand and kissed it. He looked at me a bit and nodded curtly. "Sir Anthony."

I stood up and bowed at him. "Earl Spencer…"

Celia smiled at Earl Spencer. "I'm truly sorry that I have come uninvited, Earl Spencer. I'm afraid I am here just to entertain my fiancé, Anthony, here…" She stared at me and smiled sweetly which made my heart melt. She looked up at the Earl again. "…and my cousin…"

"Ah, you mean, Lady Elizabeth Middleford. I did invite both Sir Anthony and Lady Elizabeth. It is my carelessness that you weren't invited, my Lady. However you did seem too busy to attend parties before that you have declined my invitation a few times." Earl Spencer said and settled himself next to Celia. "But, Lady Celia, you're always welcomed here in my Mansion with or without invitation."

Celia looked uncomfortable and I wish I could save her from the devil Earl Spencer but there is nothing I can do. Even if my father is also an Earl, Earl Spencer here is of higher status than my father's. That's why I have to bow to him.

"Yeah, well, duty comes first. You should know that, don't you?" Celia said. "But just for tonight, I think I will take a break."

"In that case, since tonight is the night you take a break; would you do me a favor of dancing with me?" Earl Spencer asked.

"If my fiancée permitted me…" Celia purposely said. She was so kind, she knew I was upset being ignored by the Earl and she gave me a little sense of authorities over her.

Earl Spencer gazed at me. "Ah, may I borrow your fiancée for one dance, Sir Anthony?"

I would have loved to say 'no' but I knew I can't and I really hate it. "Er, sure, Earl…" I dumbly said. I felt like I want to kick myself.

Earl Spencer smiled at Celia. "Then shall we, my Lady?" He offered a hand to Celia and she took it.

I watched as the Earl led Celia to the dance floor. They were dancing and there were people watching them in awe. In a way, they could have been perfect for each other. But Celia is mine. I would never let go of her to anyone else.

Elizabeth walked toward me. "Celia-chan is quite popular with men, huh, despite rarely socializing… I'm quite jealous." She said.

I groaned.

Elizabeth looked at me and noticed my brooding-self. She sighed and pulled me to the dance floor much to my surprise. "Nothing will come up by being your brooding-self. Just have fun with the party. Don't worry about Celia-chan. I knew she will be loyal only to you after all you're her fiancée. So don't go brooding around. You would make the Earl felt victorious." She said.

I smiled and realized she is right. I bowed at her and asked her to dance with me. With a happy laugh, she accepted and we danced happily. I noticed that Celia didn't finish her dance with the Earl. The Earl took her back to the living room and left her. After the music is over, I searched for Celia but she seemed to be missing much to my dismay. Elizabeth insisted that I converse with her and her friend, Luna. Being a polite gentleman, I can't refuse them so I decided to entertain them a bit.

A while later, a pale-faced Celia walked toward me and Elizabeth. She said she is not feeling well and wanted to go home. She asked me if I could take Elizabeth home and I said I could. I was worried about her but she gave me no chance to express concern. She seemed to be in hurry to leave.

I watched her walked toward her carriage. Her butler, Sebastian, opened the door for her before he entered the carriage himself. I saw her said something to her butler. I wonder what's going on. I looked around the ball room and I noticed that the Earl seemed to be missing as well. It got me to think that the Earl has something to do with Celia looking so upset but that's not possible because I saw the Earl left Celia on her own before. Something clicked in my mind. Did Celia investigating the Earl secretly and find out something so bad it upsetting her?

I sighed. I really have to stop being paranoid. Just because I dislike the Earl so much doesn't mean I should suspect him of foul thing. I am just an ordinary man who didn't like to think badly of other people. It will only ruin my mood and my view on the world.

Finally Elizabeth wanted to go home. I escort her to her mansion with my carriage. I think of Celia as my carriage takes me home. However, suddenly the carriage halted suddenly. Apparently my driver almost hit a woman on the street. I got off my carriage to check on the woman.

The woman is pretty. She has a blue-sky hair and a pair of enchanting violet eyes. She doesn't appear to be hurt but she looked confused. When I asked about her trouble, she told me she had been accused of stealing on her previous workplace and got fired. She is now looking for a job because she doesn't have anywhere to live. I sympathize with her and offered her a job as a maid in my mansion.

The woman, Angela, her name, smiled gratefully and bowed to me. I helped her up and helped her to the carriage. Angela stayed silent during the travel back to my mansion. There is something strange about this woman but I don't know what but it didn't seem bad because it made me felt strangely peaceful.

Angela seemed to notice that I am staring at her and I blushed in embarrassment as she smiled kindly. I looked away quickly toward the window of the carriage so I didn't notice the strange glint in her eyes.

**TBC**

_A/N: Yup, Angela here is the same Angela in the anime. I'm not sure with her hair color or her eyes color so I just write what I see of the anime. I still haven't decided if Celia and Sebastian have already meet Angela before or not. But, I can say, that the incident with Madam Red and Grell did happened. I don't like Pluto so I don't think I will write about him. However I might alter the way Celia and Sebastian meet Angela…maybe. Anyway I don't think this chapter is quite productive but I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless. Please leave a review if you like this story._


	7. 07 Celia Phantomhive

**Chapter Seven: Celia Phantomhive**

_A/N: Oh, I'm glad someone reviews my story! Thank you so much! I hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter. I fear that I might fail my readers with my take on the story. Like I said I suck at adding a mystery plot but it is necessary for the flow of the story so please bear with me._

**Warning: This chapter might contain or **_**mention**_** mature scene.**

I stared at the scene outside the window of my carriage. My forehead furrowed deeply in thought. I am upset with my encounter with Earl Spencer.

There is rumor floating around in the Underworld that Earl Spencer is sighted in some sealed underworld business. Sebastian and I intended to investigate the Earl because the man is not supposed to involved himself in the underworld and even if he does, he should have come to me first after all I, Celia Phantomhive, is assigned by the Queen to control the Underworld's business.

I wondered if Earl Spencer is planning something, whatever it is, it can't be good. So when Elizabeth dragged me to come to the Earl Spencer's party, I felt like this is my chance to investigate so I didn't quite object to come.

I was glad when Earl Spencer approached me himself so that I don't have to waste my time pretending to fawn over him in order to get close to him. Not that I would, after all, Celia Phantomhive never fawn.

I tried to hint him that I _know _something about whatever he tried to do but he only smiled smugly. What troubled me is the desire Earl Spencer had for me. He just revealed it without shame. He wanted to possess me and he told me that loud and clear when he caught me sneaking around his mansion. Oh, the nerve of him!

Even knowing my engagement to Anthony, he still dares to proclaim his 'love' for me. Although I doubt that it was love that he felt for me. I'm sure the Earl just didn't like a woman like me above him. He wanted to tame me. As if that would happen!

Remembering his smug smile and his arrogant words made me so mad. On top of that, I gained nothing from the investigation. I have no choice but to get Sebastian to obtain information with other means. But for now I intended to address the other matter Lau had hinted at me. I wonder what it is. That Lau is very secretive. He wanted me to find it out myself. I have postponed it long enough because of the Queen's order and the rumor that need investigating.

I could felt Sebastian's gaze on me. I looked away from the window and stared at him a little coldly. "What?"

Sebastian smiled. "I couldn't help but noticed that young Mistress seem to be troubled. Did something happen with Earl Spencer?"

I sighed. "I got caught by him when I am trying to look around his mansion…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this.

"He knew I am on to him but he didn't even sweat. He either didn't have anything to hide or he is very confident with his secret. I don't like it one bit."

"Ok, then, what else?"

"What makes you think there is something else?"

"You have that _I'm-going-to-kill-someone_ face on you for a while now…"

Instinctively I touched my face.

Sebastian chuckled.

I glared at him in irritation. "He was just being arrogant, that's all…"

"Enough to threaten you and making you makes that kind of face? I wonder what he said to you…" My butler said with that wicked, knowing grin that I hate so much.

"Shut up…" I said. "Anyway, let's go to that place that Lau had said…"

"Yes, my Lady."

The carriage stopped a few meter away from the address that we are intend to investigate in order to avoid suspicion. I had changed my dress into my usual investigation-mode clothing (my usual boy clothing). I can move freely that way, plus, no one would suspect me to be Lady Celia Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog, this way, even if they saw a man clad in black with me.

Sebastian took me inside the house of the said address easily passed all the guardians. I wonder what secret this house hides. We stumbled upon a secret room where a few gentlemen are gathering. The lightning in the room is quite poor so I couldn't really identify the men.

I saw a hooded figure on the middle of the room. One of the men gestured the said figure to come to him. The figure then released its hood and I gasped in sick surprise. The figure in the middle of the room is me… But that's impossible!

I can't hide my disgust when I saw what they were doing to me, er, her. Before my very eyes, I saw the girl that look like me climbed out into the man's lap. The man lightly lifted up her skirt and…and… I can't say it. It is sickening me to my bones.

The girl started to undress before all the men. She started to pleasuring them one by one or…together…in some sort sickening sex-ritual-like. I felt like I am going to faint at the sight. I recognized some of the men now, they were men that I had offended or rejected or hurt in the past (but they deserve it, in my defense!). And now those men are here and they are calling my look-alike with my name. Some even started to man-handling her excitedly as if they were really doing it to me.

Somehow it made me recalled the times of hell I experienced in the past when I was kidnapped and violated. My face must have turned really pale. I could felt cold sweat covered my face at the remembrance of the horrible memories. I clutched my mouth and fell to the ground.

Sebastian quick to caught me before I fall. "Young Mistress!" He whispered in alarm.

"Se-Sebastian…" I whispered weakly. "Get me out of here…"

Sebastian stared at me. I didn't want to look at him. I don't want to see his pity or mocking eyes. "Yes, my Lady." He finally said. He picked me up bride-style and left the place.

For a while there, I wanted to reject his touch because any touch right now kind of made me remembered that time. But I know that I needed him to get me out of this horrible place so I bear with it. I noticed he was careful when he touches me as if he knew my feeling.

The carriage took us back to my mansion. Both of us didn't say anything on the way home. I quickly retreated to my room and just sleep my tired and weak body on my bed. I tried to block the images out of my head. I needed rest for now and I will deal with the rest later.

I woke up after a nightmare past midnight. I woke up almost caught myself screaming. Cold sweat covered my body. My eyes wild as I scanned the room for threat.

"A nightmare again, my Lady?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

I saw him, now, standing on the edge of my bed with candlelight in one hand and a smile. I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian approached me and gave me a glass of tea. "Here, a chamomile tea, for your shattered nerve…" He said.

I wanted to strangle him for what he said. Shattered nerve? How dare he mock me!! However, I drank the tea for my own sake. I needed to be able to think clearly now.

"After what happened today, I would say you **would **have a nightmare about it so I took the liberty to prepare you some tea. I'm a demon and a butler, after all." Sebastian said with that annoying smile again.

"Sebastian, I want you to find that girl, her name, where she live and…whatever it is you can find about her…" I said with almost contempt in my voice.

"Of course, my Lady, I'm already on it." Sebastian said. "Her name is Mara Braeden, 20 years. She has been a…" He looked at me oddly. "…prostitute ever since she was 16 years old. She was called by a man called Dolan to attend to…the party we saw earlier…in exchange for quite a large sum of money..."

I didn't say anything. I don't know what to say or what to think in this matter. What do I want to do with this girl? What do I want to do with those men who dare to ruin my image? Did they really ruin my image, my reputation? After all, they were doing it behind closed door. But the thought of those men trying to tame me like that by using her as a release really wounded my pride. I can't let this go. Can you even do that if you were me?

But this girl…she is a prostitute…which mean she did for a living…or for fun…I wouldn't know and I'm not sure I want to know. It would be hard to convince her to stop doing sexual favor in my name, would it not, specially if she was tempted by money? I could have given her amount of money to last her lifetime or get her a proper job but would she take it?

"There is something that you should know." Sebastian said.

I snapped out of my thought and looked at him.

"In my investigation, I discovered that Miss Braeden were involved in fire accident and wounded her face. Miss Braeden said that she was approached by Dolan who said he could help fix her face…"

That got my interest. "You mean…"

"It seemed this Dolan guy decided to give her new face instead…your face…"

"You are saying this Dolan guy could be the doctor that changed Randy's and John's faces…." I said in realization.

"Miss Braeden can't recall if Dolan is the one who change her face because apparently she was knocked out with anesthetic for a few days and when she woke up, she had a new face." Sebastian said.

"And you found all this from your investigation with the girl?"

"You sounded surprised…"

"I'm not doubting your ability. I am just surprise that the girl revealed a lot of information just like that…" I said. "Whatever did you do? Did you give her money so that she would speak? I would have thought that Dolan would want her to shut up about it."

"I have my way to make her talks…" Sebastian said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. I really don't want to know what measure he took in order to obtain that information. But I wonder if he used her as those men had used her. The thought made me sick. But Sebastian wouldn't do that, would he? I mean I never saw him engaged in sex with woman before or rather I choose not to see it. I shouldn't be bothered whether he had sex or not as long as he obeys my order and never betray me.

"What about Dolan?" I asked.

"Ah, Dolan, this man worked for our dear old enemy, Mr. Derek Abstone."

"Derek Abstone…" I whispered the name of the man that will unleashed my wrath.

Derek, the man that tried to rob me of my company but I caught him red-handed. Instead I closed down one of his biggest but corrupted company. He has a motive to ruin my reputation but he has no power over me to exact his revenge. But, taking a woman to assume my face and humiliated me in his men circle, what would that do, unless I found out? I am not even sure he wanted me to find out. It seemed like he just have sickening desire for me and obtain it in that ridiculous means.

As I thought about this, I wondered how in the name of hell Lau obtained this information in the first place. I remembered he just said he had heard talk about me. If people of the Underworld has found about my look-alike and ridicule her in my place, I would have lost my face and reputation just like Lau said. That is disgusting and I don't even know if it makes sense. But I will silent those who dare to ridicule me, I swear on my family's name. I gripped my fists hard at the thought.

**TBC**

_A/N: Ugh, I think I fail this story with this plot. I have no idea what the hell I wrote this for. I wonder if I can still keep you readers to read this story after all. As for the mature scene, I suck at that, too. I'm sorry. It is just too embarrassing to write one. Maybe in future chapters I could actually manage to write one for our intended pair…perhaps._


	8. 08 Mara Braeden

**Chapter Eight: Mara Braeden**

My name is Mara Braeden. I am twenty years old. I was born in poor family. When I was sixteen, my father sold me to a brothel as prostitute. Yes, I'm a prostitute. What are you going to do about it? It wasn't like I want this for my life. I used to hate my father and myself because of this fact. I had learned to harden myself and to do whatever it takes in order to survive. I used to believe there will be a prince charming that will save me from this life but I know now that it would never happen.

I was quite popular as a prostitute. I clawed my way up to be a middle-class prostitute. With my beauty face, it wasn't hard to do. I just have to learn some lady manner and seduction techniques in order to attract men of middle-class and sometimes even men of high-class.

However that day, my life is over. A fire occurred in the brothel I worked for and I lose my pretty face. None of the men that had used my service even care about me. They used to coo and praise me for my beauty but now that I had turned ugly, I was discarded just like that. I hate them for this but I know such is the fate of a prostitute, to be used and discarded once you were finished, except, in this case, nobody would ever take me again.

I had lost hope. But suddenly this guy, Dolan, come out of nowhere and said he will help me. He said he can restore my face. But he lied. Instead he gave me this new face. Not that I would complain about it, my new face is very pretty. Dolan brought me to a place blindfolded where I seemed to be undergoes surgery for my new face. It was a miracle. Only takes a few day and I have once again become a beauty,

Dolan brought me to his Master, Derek Abstone. I am to be his personal mistress or so that what I thought but apparently he wanted to share me with his circle of men. They were very weird men with strange desire. They kept calling me with this other girl's name, Celia. At first, they were gentle with me but eventually they roughed me up. I hate it but I bear with it. Every time I finished pleasuring them, Dolan would give me large sum of money so I can't really complain about it. With that money, I could rent a good hotel room, feed myself and buy myself some beauty stuff.

I was going home now when a devilishly handsome man clad in black stopped me.

"Impressive, you really do alike with her…" he said as he is eyeing up and down.

I glared at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man shook his head. "Such language…" He suddenly launched toward me and trapped me against a wall. His hand raised my chin up as he observed my face.

I rolled my eyes. Is this guy another one of those 'Celia' girl's fans? I glared at him.

"Almost look alike, except the eyes…and the voice… As for your body…" He smirked.

"What do you want from me? I warned you the fee of my service is quite large so if you…"

The man abruptly released me. "I just want to ask you a few questions…"

I stared at the man. I felt suspicious of this man. "I will answer anything if you can pay me…" I said as I smiled flirtatiously at him. I let out all my charm for this guy. Hell, I can't lie, I'm attracted to him!

The man smiled. "Never thought I would ever see that kinds of face in her…but then again, you are not her…"

I sighed in exasperation. "By 'her' you mean the girl called 'Celia', right? Who is this 'Celia' girl? Why are everyone strangely obsessed with her?" I asked in irritation. "First, all these perverted weird men, now you!"

"You sounded annoyed. I thought you enjoyed the attention…judging from what I saw tonight…" He said with a smirk.

I swear I want to scratch that smirk off his face. "Y-you were there? Y-you…peeping Tom!!" I cursed as I blushed in embarrassment. I have no idea why I suddenly felt embarrassed around this man. What is it about this man that unnerves me?

The man laughed. His laugh sounded nice in my ear. "I assure you I am not, as you say it, a peeping Tom. I was merely there to investigate something in that house but I would never have thought I would find you…" He said almost flirtatiously.

My heart thumped madly as I gazed at his face. Why did I act like a fawning girl in front of this man? I felt like kicking myself. I hardened myself. "So what is it that you want to know and how much you will pay me for that information?"

The man smiled and pulled out a small bag of money. He showed me a gold coin from it which made my eyes widened in greed. "Then, what can you tell me about your self ?"

I was surprised that he wanted to know about me. Oh, bloody hell, I told him story of my life. He listened quietly at my story. God, this man must be some sort of Angel, he looked so handsome even when he is quiet. My hormone is out of control again. It made me want to jump at him right here and then and…you know… I almost laughed at the thought. I am such a naughty girl. It is not helping with his look that almost strangely indecent and lewd somehow. Maybe that is just my imagination.

"So are you not going to tell me who the hell this 'Celia' girl?" I asked.

The man raised a hand over his chin as he smirked in amusement. "You really don't know…"

"Duh! I wouldn't ask if I know. What am I? An idiot?"

The man smiled. "Very well. Are you familiar with the name of Phantomhive?"

I cracked my brain for information. "Phantomhive, it does ring a bell. You mean, the famous toy company 'Funtom', was it?"

"Yes, have you ever heard about the owner of the said company?" The man asked again.

"Can't say I have…" I said thoughtfully. "Wait, isn't the owner some rich brat or something?"

The man looked amused at what I said. "Well, she has grown up now…"

"Oh… Oh…." My eyes widened in realization. "You mean…"

"Yes, she is Lady Celia Phantomhive."

"No shit! I have a face of someone that important?!"

The man looked amused at my outburst.

I looked at the man. "And you are?"

He smiled. "Sebastian Michaelis, I'm a butler of Phantomhive family. My Mistress wishes to speak with you tomorrow…"

That kind of made me nervous. "Err, why? There is nothing to talk about. I have told you all that I know."

The man tiled his head with a mocking smile. "What's the matter? Are you afraid to meet the rich brat whose face and name you have assumed?"

"Well, that is not my fault! It isn't like I ask for this face!" I said in defensive tone.

"Doesn't matter what you think. My Mistress wishes to speak with you and speak with you she shall be. I will fetch you tomorrow afternoon. Please prepare yourself and don't try to run or I will be forced to take some…drastic measure…" The man said in such a scary tone.

I gulped.

"So, twenty years old, huh? Your body proportion is about the same with my Mistress. Is it really your body or did they changed it to?" he asked.

I covered my chest at what he said. "Of course, this is purely my body, you pervert!!" I yelled.

The man laughed. "Anyway, it is getting late. I have to return to my Mistress. I shall come for you tomorrow. Don't forget." He said and in a flash he is gone.

I felt speechless. What the hell am I going to do? I considered to seek Dolan but decided not to. The guy gives me chill sometimes. Who would know what he would have done to me if he knew I had screwed up? So I decided to keep my mouth shut for now.

The next afternoon, much to my dismay, that man, Sebastian something, really did come to pick me up. I have no idea how he knew where I live but there he was, smiling smugly at me as he told me to enter the carriage he had prepared for me.

On the way to wherever he took me, I can't stop the thumping in my heart. What did this 'Celia' girl want from me anyway? Is she mad because I have her face and doing sexual favor for men in her name? I supposed if it comes out into society, her name would be ruined. God, I am screwed. I am pretty sure this 'Celia' is going to strangle me alive.

Sebastian asked me to use some hood to cover my face. He didn't want anyone in the house to see two Mistress. Apparently one of the servants, Maylene, I believe he said her name, seemed to believe in the idea of old Germany legend, living ghost legend. It is said if you saw someone that look like you, that person would be your living ghost, which mean you will soon die. The idea made me wanted to laugh.

Sebastian brought me into a study room. I saw a young Lady standing in front of the window, her back on me. I gasped in surprise when she turned around and I saw her face…our face.

"Miss Braeden." Lady Celia said. "Please sit down."

I nervously do as told. I saw Sebastian left the room to bring us some refreshment. I scanned the room, looking everywhere but her.

Lady Celia smiled. "Did I make you nervous, Miss Braeden? It is not my intention…"

Liar. My mind screamed at her. I smiled nervously. "Err, Lady Celia, right? What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just want to see my look-alike for once." Lady Celia said with a smile.

"We're hardly alike…" I said.

"I don't know… You seemed comfortable when you are doing your business in my name."

I could hear the contempt in her voice. Somehow that made me mad but I held my tongue. "I never intended to assume your identity, Lady Celia. I am simply paid to do what the men wishes."

"What about that face? Can you tell me more about the man that gave you that face?"

"I have told your man what I know…" I said, annoyed. "I know no more."

Lady Celia tiled her head. "Then, what can you tell me about Dolan?"

"He paid me, that's all. You know, Lady, if you have problem with my face, why don't you take it to Dolan and his creepy Master?" I finally lose my calm manner.

"I am on it." The cold tone on her voice startled me. I realized this girl is no ordinary Lady. "What about you, Miss Braeden? Whatever I have to do with you?"

"You mean my profession? You seemed to held so much contempt on my profession."

"I could careless about it. But, we both know, your face changes everything… I can't have you walk around whoring yourself in my face…"

"Like I ask this!" I said, standing up in my anger.

"Then why didn't you stop?" Lady Celia simply tiled her chin up as she gazed at me calmly.

"What, you mean after the fire? You want me to live with such ugly-marred face? I'm sorry if I choose to have a new face that coincidently alike with your high and mighty face!!" I yelled. "You're just some rich bratty girl who never has any suffering in your life! You wouldn't know anything about my pain!"

"You don't know anything about me either so please stop to assume that I am just some rich bratty girl." Lady Celia gazed at me so coldly but I could see the pain in her eyes and realized that I was wrong about her. "Personally I don't care much about your pain. Nobody does. That's the way the world is…" She said almost bitterly.

I sighed. "You are right…" I sat back. "So what do we have to do?"

"How long has it been…you have to subject yourself as me for those men?" she asked.

"A few times…" I said uncomfortably. "They seemed to be obsess with you a lot." I could see the disgust in her face when I mentioned my employers' obsession.

"And for that, I will ruin them…" Lady Celia said, eyes cold and smile cruel. "I will crush them until there is no way to get back on top for them…"

I almost shivered at what this strange and scary girl said. It made me think that I should never go into her bad side. "Ruin them? But…they're my employer... If you ruined them, I will out of job. I do not have money to live and feed myself." I whispered.

"About that, I will arrange everything…" Lady Celia said. "You don't have to worry about a thing if you obey me."

I gazed at her. "I'm listening…"

"I will have Sebastian give you amount of money enough to last you a lifetime and you will have to leave England to start a new life."

"Leaving England? Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. With our current situation, yes." She said firmly. "I would have like to give you your old face back but since we have no way of finding this troublesome doctor I have no other choice but to send you away. I can't have you walking around looking like me. No offense, but you will not last living here with my face."

I glared at her. She sounded so damn arrogant.

"I'm not saying you're not good enough to have my face or anything. It is simply my status in England that will get you in trouble one of these days…" Lady Celia said. She tiled her head. "Do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice in this?" I asked.

"You can choice to stay and continue live your current profession…but that's mean I will have to ruin you too…." She said coldly which kind of made me tremble in fear. This girl really knows how to intimidate people. "But I really don't want to do that…"

"Heh, it looked like everything has been decided for me… Very well, I accept." I said. "I always wanted a new life anyway. With your money, I could probably try to open a flower shop…in Paris…"

"You speak French?" She asked.

"Yes, I learned from one of my guests…before the fire…" I said.

Sebastian entered the room and prepares some cake and tea for us.

"So, I am curious, how did you find out about me?" I asked.

Lady Celia stared at me and shrugged. "A friend of mine told me about an address where you usually…" She couldn't bring herself to say it which made me smile a little. Ah, she is still naïve in that sense.

"So in other words, that friend of yours knows of my existence? I wonder if he is one of my customers…." I saw Lady Celia twitched her eyebrows at my suggestion and I couldn't help but smile. I noticed that Sebastian looked amused when he saw his Mistress's face.

As long as I am here, I decided to eat the cake and drink the tea. They were very delicious. I complimented Sebastian for it and it earned me a smile. Lady Celia drank her tea elegantly as I watched her and her strange butler who is standing obediently at her side. A thought occurred to me suddenly. Sebastian seemed to be familiar with the girl's feature. He said something about her eyes different than mine but I didn't see any differences. We both have the same color of eyes. And he also mentioned about our body proportion. He sounded…intimate but I could be wrong. Maybe he knew all of these because he had been her butler for years?

"Are you two lovers?" I bluntly asked.

Lady Celia choked on her tea and coughed violently at my question which kind of made me felt guilty and amused.

Sebastian looked worried of his Mistress's condition but he couldn't help the amusement in his eyes at my question and his Mistres's reaction to it.

Lady Celia glared at me. "He is just a butler, that's all. Please refrain from asking stupid question." She said.

I smiled and shrugged.

In the end, as promised, Sebastian gave me amount of money and a ticket to Paris. I have no idea how these people could managed everything so fast.

Early next morning, I went to the harbor waiting for the boat that will take me to Paris. I finally was on board. I smiled as I thought about my new life plan as I lay on my bed chamber. Someone knocked the door. To my horror, it was Dolan. I wanted to run but I have nowhere to run.

"She said she will take care of you!!" I blurted out in my fear as I backed down.

Dolan grinned evilly. "Well, she did take care of my stupid Master and his friends…but not me…" He said as he closed the door to my chamber.

My eyes widened in horror as he approached me with a knife.

**TBC**

_A/N: Chapter eight is up. I wonder what to write next. Any suggestion? I wanted to let Grell made his appearance. I don't like him but he is kind of funny so I decided to let him show up later in my future chapter, maybe, if I can find the next plot to write. There is also the matter with Angela. I hope I could manage this story till the end. Please leave a review if you like this story and suggestion for plotline for consideration. I hope I haven't disappointed my readers. _


	9. 09 Sebastian Michaelis

**Chapter Nine: Sebastian Michaelis**

My Mistress's wrath is unleashed to those that had insulted her pride. Derek and his circle of men paid the price with their reputation and riches. Lady Celia cleverly found out all of their weakness, with my help, of course, and used it to destroy them, without mercy. They might get off alive but their reputation had been destroyed and there is no way they could climb up the ladder to society. My Mistress made sure of that.

Derek and his friend were captured and jailed by Scotland Yard for the crime they had committed and reported by my Mistress. When questioned, Derek was very talkative in cursing my Mistress but refused to talk about what we want to know: the Doctor. My Mistress ordered me to torture him 'a little' and he finally talked but apparently he didn't know anything about the Doctor. He said Dolan would be the one who knows. But Dolan had disappeared before we could do anything about him.

However, as predicted by my Mistress, Dolan had indeed re-appeared to take out Miss Braeden's life. But what Dolan didn't know is that he had fallen into our trap. Miss Braeden is the bait but she didn't need to know that. However, my Mistress, this time, had specified that I must catch Dolan and protect Miss Braeden's life. I supposed she remembered about the incident with Randy and the unnamed boy.

So here I am… When Dolan is about to kill Miss Braeden, I stopped him. I could felt the surprise from both Dolan and Miss Braeden at my sudden appearance. This Dolan guy is quite skillful fighter; however, that is not quite a problem for me. In fact, I enjoyed a good fighting once in a while.

Dolan crashed out of the window of the chamber and went toward the dock. I ran after him, leaving Miss Braeden in shock state.

"Running away, Dolan?" I mocked him.

Dolan growled at me. He pulled out various knives out of his pocket and threw it at me. I dodged all of his knives. I caught one and threw it back at him. The knife scratched his leg a little as he narrowly missed my attack.

I smiled. "My turn…" I dashed toward him in a flash and immobilized him.

Dolan collapsed on his knees, unable to quite fight anymore but he still glared menacingly at me.

From behind me, Lady Celia appeared. She was wearing boyish clothes with a brown hooded coat to cover her face from other bystanders.

I bowed politely at her as she walked past me and toward the wounded man.

"I have been waiting for you, Mr. Dolan. I heard you can tell me some interesting information that I have been seeking…"

Dolan glared at my Mistress. "I am not afraid of you, bitch." He said.

Lady Celia looked annoyed.

I moved forward and slapped the man for insulting my Mistress. "Watch your language in front of my Lady…" I grabbed his hair and tiled his face up to look at my Mistress and use my foot to step on one of his hand.

Dolan growled in pain. "I have nothing to tell you guys…"

"You will tell me what I want to know…or you will suffer…" Lady Celia said coldly.

"I'm not afraid of torture…" he said as he looked up at my Mistress with a smug smirk. "I am more afraid of my Master's wrath if I breathed him out. My Master is simply more terrifying than the two of you combined…"

"I see…" I said with a small sigh. "But you will talk once I'm done with you… I promise you that." I whispered cruelly. My eyes are glowing reddish-purple color in my excitement at the prospect.

"Heh! I have made my peace with my Master." Dolan said. "So you can torture me to death I still won't say a thing."

A scream suddenly heard. We recognized the voice belong to Miss Braeden.

Dolan smirked victoriously as I looked up in alarmn toward the source.

Lady Celia's eyes widened. "Impossible? He has another person with him?!" She turned around and dashed toward the source.

I followed her but not before stabbing Dolan's hand with a knife deep to the floor so that he can go anywhere. He screamed in pain. But as I dashed after my Mistress, I could hear Dolan was laughing madly despite his pain.

We saw Miss Braeden's corpse on the floor on the floor in the room where I left her. Her face was literally skinned. A few bystanders were screaming when they saw the corpse. But the culprit is nowhere in sight.

Lady Celia looked enraged. She looked like she wanted to kill Dolan as she returned to the dock in her rage. However, someone beaten us to it or rather Dolan beaten us. There, on the spot where we leave him, Dolan laid on the floor, dead, a knife on his throat, the same knife I used to stab him in the hand. It seemed Dolan had taken the knife out and used it to slit his own throat. He really feared his Master to the point he will kill himself rather than forced to betray him. I am impressed with the said Master to be able to make his men so loyal to him.

Lady Celia stared at Dolan's corpse in contempt and anger. I could tell that she was frustrated that once again our only clue had been destroyed. We don't know about Dolan's accomplice and the said accomplice had just vanished. The mystery of the Doctor remained a mystery. But we knew that this incident is far from over. Sooner or later, the Doctor would make another of his 'prank' and when that time comes; my Mistress and I shall find a way to end him.

We retreated back to the mansion and my Mistress once again locked herself on her room. I wonder if she mourned for Miss Braeden's death. In a way I might have fail her order. I was to protect Miss Braeden and I did protect her from Dolan. None of us are aware of Dolan's accomplice. So I guess this time the one who fail is my own Mistress. She miscalculated Dolan's movement and it cost her Miss Braeden's life. I smiled when I thought the guilt that must have been gripping my Mistress right now.

The next day, Mr. Lau came to visit my Mistress. He entered the study room as if he is the owner instead of my Mistress. Lady Celia was sitting on the chair behind her table, playing with pieces of chess on the table when Lau entered the room. Instantly she looked annoyed as Lau called her with her hated nickname. I smiled at her reaction.

"Yo, small Lady~~!" Lau greeted cheerfully with eyes closed as usual.

Lady Celia twitched at his greeting but she asked in bored tone, "What are you doing here, Lau?"

Lau leaned his hands on the table as he stared down at my Mistress. "What this? You're playing chess on your own? How about playing with me?" he asked.

My Mistress stared at Lau contemplatively and she shrugged and smiled. "Very well."

I followed as the two moved a more comfortable room to play chess together. I went to the kitchen to bring them some refreshment. When I returned, I can see that they had gotten serious in playing chess. I smiled when I noticed that my Mistress is winning. Finally, "Checkmate." I heard my Mistress said that proudly at Lau.

Lau sighed as he raised his hands up to the air. "You still have a killer move in checkmate, Lady Celia…" he said as he leaned against the cushion comfortably. "I lose again…"

Lady Celia got silent at this. I think she remembered her yesterday's 'failure' and still upset about it.

"Oh, by the way, how about 'that thing' that I told you about? Have you checked it out?" Lau asked.

Uh-oh, bad timing to bring up the subject, I thought. I watched my Mistress's face turned into irritation.

"What's with the face?" Lau asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Lady Celia glared at Lau. "I have found her…"

"Really?" Lau asked with a smile. "She could have been your twin, couldn't she?"

"How long have you known about her existence before you decided to tell me?" she asked.

"A while." Lau replied easily. He noticed her anger but remained calm as if he was handling a kid. My Mistress wouldn't like that. "What's with the mad face, my Lady? Didn't I tell you in the end? Your reputation seemed to be intact. I noticed the party involved in 'that' had received your proper punishment, no?" He smiled. "Beside even if I tell you earlier, you couldn't do anything about it, right? After all, you're busy with the task your Queen gave to you…"

Lady Celia sighed in exasperation. She put a hand over her forehead as if she is having a headache.

"What is it? If you didn't say anything, I wouldn't know what you want to tell me…" Lau said teasingly. "On that note, how about your twin?"

"She is not my twin!!" Lady Celia yelled, losing her temper. She tried to regain her composure.

"Now, now, don't be mad… I mean she did look a lot like you, except her behavior and profession…" Lau said with a grin.

Lady Celia glared at him at the mention of the deceased Miss Braeden's profession.

"You could have learned two-three things from her though…" Lau said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"I was just saying…you do have intimate issue with your fiancée, right?" He asked.

I shook my head. Lau is digging his own grave. He picked a wrong time to tease my Mistress.

Lady Celia slapped him. "Know your place… You're only a pawn to me. We're not friend. Stop addressing me like we are."

Lau smiled slowly. He bowed his head a bit. "Of course, forgive me, my Lady."

I have to salute the man. He still managed to compose himself even after being humiliated like that.

Lady Celia stood up. "I'm going to my room." She declared then she left the room. I didn't follow her. I knew she want an alone time.

Lau rubbed his cheek and smirked. "Your lady hit like a girl…"

"She _is_ a girl, Mr. Lau." I said.

"What would I miss?" Lau asked.

I told him about Miss Braeden's death and about the mysterious Doctor.

Lau looked thoughtful. "A Doctor, huh?"

Suddenly we heard a terrified scream from the corridor. I recognized the scream as Maylene's. I quickly got out of the room. Lau followed me shortly. We saw Lady Celia and Maylene standing a few feet away from us. They both stood in front of a side table on the corridor, staring at an opened package.

Lady Celia looked expressionless while Maylene looked very pale.

"My Lady, what is…?" I asked.

Maylene stuttered, "A face…"

I walked toward the table and peek inside the package and my eyes widened in surprise. There, inside the package, is a torn blooded facial skin of Miss Braeden's face. There is a black card printed a white smiling mask that seemed to mock us and words: _See you soon._

Lau who had also seen inside the package commented, "What a terrible gift…"

I tried to calm down Maylene and told her that the package is just a prank and the inside is just prop or something. Luckily, I managed to convince her and told her not to speak of it to the other and that I will personally dealt with it. I asked her who gave her the package and she said she found it on the gate while looking for Finnian. I scolded her, told her that she should have forward the package first to me before given it to Lady Celia. Maylene uttered her apologies and left quickly.

Lau and I stared at Lady Celia who remained silent. She gripped her fists strongly. She was angry, I could tell. The culprit is mocking her, challenging her and this made her mad.

"Lau." Lady Celia called out. "I'm sure Sebastian had told you about the incident, right? I want you to open your eyes and ear for information and rumor about this Doctor. He must be a person dwell in underworld. Report to me immediately when you find something!"

Lau smiled and bowed. "Yes, my Lady…"

Lady Celia's eyes glimmer with fury. "I will find you and I will destroy you…Doctor…"

I stared at my Mistress but didn't say anything. This will prove to be interesting.

**TBC**

_A/N: I have no idea what I will do with the 'doctor' case in the future chapter. I might postpone his appearance for the next few chapters because I am bored and have no inspiration yet for the actors behind the 'doctor' so I will move to the next stage which I am also currently thinking of. I suck. I hope this chapter is good enough for you readers. I'm starting to get headache with the idea for future chapter while what I really want to write for Sebastian x Celia x Anthony can't be written until I reach certain point. I am not good at explaining, sorry. Please leave a review if you like my story. Thank you for reading._


	10. 10 Frances Middleford

**Chapter Ten: Frances Middleford**

My name is Frances Middleford. My maiden name is Phantomhive. The late Earl of Phantomhive is my big brother. I used to be a proud member of Phantomhive. I used to help my brother in dealing with the Queen's requests. We were unstoppable team when it came to dealing with the Underworld crime.

I grew up as a tomboy Lady. Despite being a tomboy, I knew how to be a refined young nobility Lady. I am "someone who adheres strictly to the rules and abstains from temptation and desires" and "A highly respected Lady that never have a need to hide her actions or thoughts", that's how society regarded me. Also, of course, I am aware that some secretly term me as "Monster Lady".

As a tomboy, I trained myself with a lot of fighting skill and weaponary. It is necessary when you grew up in Phantomhive Family. When I was a little girl, my brother and I often became target of our parents' enemies. So it is only appropriate that I decided to be able to defend myself the next time it happened. I didn't want to lose to my brother too, after all.

My late mother disapproved of my obsession to be strong because she is a gentle Lady. She is smart woman and she became quite helpful for her husband's various businesses. She didn't want her daughter to involve herself with Phantomhive's underworld business despite she herself did it. She can't fight for herself but her smart brain allowed her to create successful tactics to bring down the enemy.

I insisted to be able to fight for myself and eventually she let me do as I wish. My father was proud of me as a strong and willful woman. My brother was the same. He often said that I was his only formidable partner. I loved my brother very much. He was strong, smart and gentle but he can be ruthless if it necessary, such is the prideful traits of Phantomhive.

When I got married to my husband, the Head Knight, Marquis Middleford, I stopped helping my brother and focused with my husband's duty as the protector of the royal family.

My brother carried on the name of Phantomhive and its duty to the Queen. He was called 'the Queen's watchdog' and many people feared him for his ruthlessness in dealing with those who 'attack or threaten' the Queen and her land.

My brother was married to Lady Rachel from some middle-class family. I didn't like the union because I deemed her unworthy of carrying the next generation of Phantomhive. But, my idiot brother had fallen in love deeply with her and won't listen to my reasoning.

Lady Rachel had a sister, Lady Angelina or better known as "Madam Red". I really disliked Madam Red. She often behaved in what I would term as improper. I knew that Madam Red actually in love with my brother but somehow Lady Rachel was the one who win my brother's love.

Eventually I had no choice but accept Lady Rachel as a Phantomhive. Despite her weak body, she had proved herself worthy to be a member of Phantomhive. She reminded me of my late mother.

Soon, my brother and Lady Rachel had a child, the product of their love, a daughter by the name Celia. My husband and I had a daughter, Elizabeth. Celia and Elizabeth were close to each other like siblings.

One day, everything changed. The Phantomhive Mansion was burnt in fire. My brother and his wife were murdered and dead. Their daughter had gone missing for a month before suddenly returned with a mysterious black butler by her side. My instinct told me that something is fishy with the butler but I couldn't put my finger on it. My niece, Celia, had requested me to let it go so I did but I refused to let my guard down around that strange man that possessed such indecent look.

The period one month Celia had gone through, whatever it is, wherever it is, changed her. She is no longer sweet, innocent Celia I knew who plays princesses with my daughter. She left everything childish behind and carried on the burden of a Phantomhive. She became sort of like me, trying to be independent as a woman.

We didn't have to be some weak lady incapable of protecting herself. She learned how to use crossbow, sword and gun. She also learns to ride horse. Although it is natural for a lady to be able to ride a horse, not many ladies actually could bring themselves to ride. Mostly they were frightened to fall and break a bone but not Celia. She is determined more than ever to prove that a woman can be as better as man is. She is similar to me in that sense. I would never admit defeat to man either. My own husband even lost to me in a fencing tournament and he is supposed to be the Head Knight of England.

Over the years that I had seen and watch over her, she had proved herself worthy to be a Phantomhive. She restored Phantomhive's name and carried it proudly. She even led the business left by my brother successfully including the darker side of his business as the Queen's watchdog. She has such a strong will power for a woman. I am proud of my niece for this.

I felt sad that my niece have to live such a harsh life just because she bears the name of Phantomhive. But I'm glad that she managed just fine. I wish my Elizabeth could have half of Celia's strength. My Elizabeth remained a sweet, innocent and cheerful young lady that has not yet experienced the darker side of the world. I am a little disappointed that Elizabeth couldn't have been more like me, more like my niece, to be strong, independent, brave woman. But I still love her so much, too much, in fact, that I decided to shelter her from the harsh part of reality, of the world.

Today, I decided to visit my old home, the Phantomhive Mansion, whom my niece had restored to its former glory shortly after her return a few years ago. I only visited my niece once in a while and that usually ended up with us having competition with each other. I love to compete and so does she, apparently. I never showed my affection toward Celia, instead I am strict with her. I think Celia kind of hate me for it when she was kid. Now that she has grown up, she would probably appreciate my effort on her. Well, she should be.

I came to the mansion with my daughter, Elizabeth. Celia and her butler greeted us on the hall as we came. I watched Elizabeth hugged her cousin warmly. I scolded her to behave more like a Lady. She pouted and apologies. As usual, every time I came here, I do my inspection on the house and then I went ahead to test Celia's education.

After I finished with the inspection, we gathered on the study room and have refreshment prepared by the Butler, Sebastian. Elizabeth suddenly brings up the subject about Celia's fiancé, Anthony Audrey. I have only met him twice, when the boy was eight and fourteen. What I saw displeased me. He looked like a weak young boy. I was hoping over the years he would change to be a man befit to marry a Phantomhive.

I had heard rumor about how the man has no ambition and even his own father is disappointed with him but Elizabeth always speak good thing about him. I don't understand why my late brother chosen that particular family, that particular boy, as his only daughter's fiancé. Wasn't there a better candidate? I wonder what my brother saw in that boy.

I thought of possible candidates that are more suitable for Celia…and Elizabeth. When I mentioned this to Celia, she only sighed and drank her tea. So I asked her if she has feeling for this Anthony fellow.

Celia choked on her tea and coughed violently at my question.

Elizabeth and the butler were on her side in an instant. Elizabeth complained to me that I was too frank with my questions and that Celia is too delicate to answer that kind of question then she herself rambled on about how Celia does not know how to be romantic with Anthony and all.

I raised my eyebrow at this. My naïve daughter, she doesn't realize that she is even more frank than I am since she has no qualm about revealing her cousin's private matter.

Celia was blushing at what Elizabeth boldy had revealed in front of me and her butler. She looked like she wanted to kill my daughter. I saw the amusement in the butler's eyes at this and frowned.

I decided to stop Elizabeth and asked Celia if she would consider canceling the engagement with Anthony and choose more suitable fiancé for herself. My idea apparently shocked them all.

"Mother!! That's so cruel!! Anthony loves Celia so much!!" Elizabeth said angrily.

Celia remained silent.

I only stared at Celia and ignored my daughter's rants. "Well?"

"I don't know, Aunt, this engagement is arranged by my parents after all. I think I should honor it." Celia wisely said.

"It is alright if that man does not worthy to be a member of Phantomhive." I said firmly. "From what I heard of him, I don't think he's fit for…"

"You haven't even seen him again and already you judge him!!" Elizabeth proclaimed.

A vein mark appeared on my forehead. I dislike when someone cut off my speech. My daughter must have like this Anthony fellow so much to defend him to me. I sighed. The trait my daughter inherited from me apparently only my boldness in speaking what in our mind without care of others' opinion.

"So, you're alright engaged with a weak man?" I asked to Celia. "Although a man like that is easier to control…"

"That's not why I…" Celia suddenly said but stopped. "This engagement is my parents' wishes and already approved by the Queen. How…"

"I will take care the matter with the Queen. Now, answer me, do you wish to spend the rest of your life with this Anthony fellow?" I asked again.

Celia looked troubled.

"Celia-chan! What's wrong with you? Just answer 'yes'!" Elizabeth urged. "You can't find a man that will love you unconditionally than Anthony!!"

Celia sighed as she put her hand on her forehead as if she is having a headache. "Elizabeth, please…" She stared at me. "Is there even a man that would like to accept changing their family name to follow his wife's family name instead? It would never happen."

"Don't underestimate the name of Phantomhive. People should be honored to be allowed to wear the name of Phantomhive and to marry a Phantomhive Lady." I said. "A Phantomhive never settle for the second-best!"

Celia sighed.

Speaking of the devil, Anthony Audrey suddenly came. I stared at the young man and immediately dislike what I saw in him. Still such a weak-looking man, he does not look worthy to marry a Phantomhive. The young man seemed to realize my glare and became uncomfortable.

Both Celia and Elizabeth, even the butler, seemed to realize my calculation eyes on the young man but none of them dare to interfere with me. Good. They should fear me.

"You…" I suddenly said to the startled young man. "Change your clothes. We're going hunting."

"Eh?" Anthony's eyes widened at my order.

"Aunt!!" Celia protested.

"Mother!!" Elizabeth also protested.

I glared at the girls and they both shut up. I looked at the butler. "You, prepare everything. We will hunt on our family's private wood."

Sebastian blinked and he looked at his Mistress. I saw Celia nodded her consent with an exasperated sigh. Sebastian immediately bowed and replied, "Yes, Marchioness."

Celia looked up at me. "If you insist, Aunt, then I should stay by my fiance's side." She said firmly.

I smirked at the man. "Heh, you can't hunt without your fiancé, boy?"

Anthony looked like he want to retort back but couldn't. He looked at Celia and said, "I will do it myself…"

Celia and Elizabeth looked surprised and worried. They were worried because Anthony is not use to hunting. He could never bring himself to kill other animals. I knew this from what Elizabeth had ranted about him over the years. But he needed to harden himself. If he can't hunt some animal, how can he hunt Celia's enemies in the future? I think he knew this as well as I saw the determination in his eyes. I smiled. There might still be hope for this man.

So here we are….standing on the stables, choosing which horse to ride. I had changed into my riding uniform and carrying a shotgun. Celia and Anthony also changed into their riding uniform prepared by Sebastian. Elizabeth didn't change her clothes because she can't ride a horse. I saw Sebastian gave a shotgun to Anthony.

Sebastian told us the rule of the hunt and the hunt began. I won't lose to that brat. Never. I told myself that as I smirked. The competition is heating up soon. Gunshot after gunshot were released in the air and heard loud and clear. I was surprised that the man had actually able to compete with me. I trust he won't allow Celia to help him at all. The man has pride after all.

Suddenly I heard a third gunshot. It wasn't mine or Anthony, I suspect. A fourth gunshot heard. I realized we are under attack or rather Celia whom I'm sure riding along with Anthony is whom they are after. Elizabeth should be safe with Sebastian as I have seen what the butler is capable of. I ride my horse toward the source. I should help protect my niece and neutralize the threat immediately.

As I came to the area, I saw Celia and Anthony were hiding behind bushes. Celia's ankle was scratched by a bullet it seemed. Apparently she was protecting Anthony who almost got shot. Anthony right now was defending his fiancé bravely after tend to her wound. I saw him without hesitation shot back at those who attack and I smiled. I also started to use my shotgun to help him. It won't kill them but it will surely knock them down.

However suddenly we heard the scream of the snipers as if they were assaulted by something. I saw Celia smiled and I realized it must have been her butler. I wonder how Celia got such a strong butler from.

A while later, we went back to our checkpoint where Elizabeth and Sebastian were waiting. Elizabeth ran toward me. Sebastian stood behind her with a somewhat secretive smile.

Elizabeth hugged me in relief. "Mother, you're alright!!" she said happily. She looked at Anthony who had Celia in his arms bride-style. Celia's face was red with shame. She had insisted to walk on her own but Anthony refused to let her did that. "Celia, you're wounded." My daughter said in concern.

I smiled. "She will be fine. It is just a scratch." I said.

"Let me down, Anthony. I told you I can walk. It is, indeed, just a scratch." Celia said.

Anthony reluctantly released her.

Sebastian was quick to be on his Mistress's side as he helped her to stand up straight.

I turned toward Anthony. "I have deemed you worthy to be Celia's fiancé." I said with a smile.

"Eh?" Anthony looked confused.

"Mother!!" Elizabeth looked happy.

"You did great protecting her with your all. Although next time, you should be careful not to let her got hurt for you." I said.

Anthony smiled and bowed to me. "Yes, Marchioness Middleford. I will protect Celia with my life."

"This is good!! Anthony!!" Elizabeth said and hugged Anthony.

Celia sighed and shook her head while her butler smiled.

I furrowed my eyes at Elizabeth's behavior. "Elizabeth, remember your manner!!" I scolded her.

Elizabeth released Anthony and pouted at me.

We went back to the Phantomhive Mansion and had dinner together.

**TBC**

_A/N: Not quite a productive chapter, I know. I have been having a hard time deciding what to write next and this is what comes in my mind. I have a few more ideas to write but right now it's too jumbled to write so I will take what I can get. I hope I haven't disappointed you readers. I am also wondering how to let Grell make his appearance. Any suggestion?_


	11. 11 Celia Phantomhive

**Chapter Eleven: Celia Phantomhives**

There is a circus coming into town...again. I watched the circus parade from the window of my carriage. I saw people standing on both side of street as they watched the beautiful parade of the circus people. Everyone were laughing and smiling happily, except me. I sighed.

Sebastian looked up from his report paper he had been reading out loud for me. He stopped reading as he realized that I have not been listening properly. "What's the matter, young Mistress?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said as I looked away from the window and stared at my butler.

Sebastian heard the crowd cheered from the outside and smiled slowly. "A circus, huh? That brought back memory of that particular case years back…" he said.

I didn't say anything as I leaned back comfortably near the window, one hand propped up my chin from the window sill. That's right, a few years back, when I was thirteen year old, Sebastian and I was involved with a case regarding a string of missing children which somehow connected with a circus.

**FLASHBACK**

I was in my study room that day to check and sign some documents as usual when suddenly Elizabeth entered the room excitedly and ran toward me.

"Celia-chan, let's go to the circus!!" Elizabeth yelled with a huge smile. Her hands dropped on the table loudly making me wince.

"Elizabeth, please knock the door before you enter the room and please don't yell like that. It is so unladylike. Aunt Frances would have a fit if she knew you are misbehaving again." I said calmly as I tried to hide my annoyances at my dear cousin.

Sebastian walked into the room with a smile. "Lady Elizabeth is here to visit, my Lady." He said. "I shall prepare refreshment for the both of you." He bowed politely before retreating from the room.

Elizabeth grinned at me innocently as she waited for my answer. "Well?"

"I'm busy." I said coldly as an answer to Elizabeth.

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be such a bummer?" Elizabeth whined. "It will be fun. It has been a while since a circus coming into London."

"Why don't you go with your friends? I'm too busy to go to a circus." I said as I started to re-read the paper in my hands.

Sebastian entered the study room with the refreshment. He prepared my favorite Earl Gray Tea and some cheesecakes.

"Sebastian, please tell your Mistress that all work and no fun would make her grow old faster!" Elizabeth demanded.

Sebastian stared at Elizabeth in confusion then he stared at me. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Come on, Celia-chan! What harm would it do just by taking a break and go to the circus with your adorable cousin here?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Ah, right, there is a circus in town right now…" Sebastian said.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said, no, yelled excitedly. "I mean it isn't everyday there is a circus in this town. Come on, Celia-chan, please? Pretty please?" Elizabeth asked.

I ignored her and tried so hard to concentrate on the papers in my hand.

Elizabeth glared at me and she turned to look at Sebastian. "Is she really that busy that she can't even have some fun?"

"Well, I suppose Lady Celia could use a break once in a while…" Sebastian replied thoughtfully.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked the butler with a mean glare while Elizabeth cheered.

"You don't have any more work or meeting after this, Lady Celia…and since Lady Elizabeth has come and be so kind as to invite you to go with her, you should really not decline her invitation." Sebastian said with a smile.

I glared at the butler. I swear he just love to see me getting annoyed. He knew full well though I do care for Elizabeth, the girl is always annoying me to the point that I would rather avoid her. I stubbornly said, "I told you I'm busy. I have no time for a break. Why don't you go with your friends? I'm sure they would be more than happy to come and have fun with you in the circus."

Elizabeth pouted. "They can't, it was forbidden by their parents. I think they said something along the line that Circus is not for high-class ladies or something and that we're not kids anymore."

"They were kind of right though. We're not kids anymore." I said with a bored look.

"Circus is a form of entertainment for all ages, you know!" Elizabeth countered.

I ignored what she said and asked instead, "So does that mean Aunt Frances also disapproved of you going to the circus?"

"Well, kind of… But it's alright if I go with you and your butler, right? I really wanted to go with you, Celia-chan…" Elizabeth said with cute puppy eyes. "We hardly spend some time together anymore…" She turned toward Sebastian as if asking support. "Right, Sebastian?"

"I think it is best that Lady Celia take the time to rest and going to the circus seemed like a good enough choice to enjoy a break…" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ugh, you two… I would never hear the end of this unless I go, would I not?" I said with a glare at those two who only grinned at me. I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Now, leave me as I finish my paperwork." I said rather grudgingly at the two.

Sebastian bowed at me politely then led Elizabeth out of the study room. I supposed he would have to entertain her until I finish with my work. I hope Elizabeth managed to annoy him to hell and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He can't harm her unless I order him to, not that I want to harm her. But as long as I know Sebastian, he always calm, pleasant and nice to everyone. He has, like, high tolerance for everyone including Elizabeth and the other servants no matter how annoying or useless they are.

I would like to see him crack someday. Is that weird? He is too perfect that sometimes I just want him to make mistake or lose to someone. But he never did. He has that smug smile whenever he finished whatever it is I threw him into as if he knew that I wanted to test him to see his limit. I think the demon found it challenging and amusing.

Sebastian remained my loyal servant; fulfilling every wishes and desire I want. He is nice at times and comforts me when I am in the verge of breaking down. I know it was all just an act though, Sebastian being nice is just a trick or an illusion, after all, he is a demon. Demon has no heart, or so I believe. Everything about him is a lie. He has no sense of loyalty really, just his aesthetic based on our contract. He would continue be my loyal servant for as long as I have the contract and in return my soul would belong to him in the end.

I have finally finished my works. I stretched my arms and legs before I stand up. I walked around the room a bit. I stood by the window and I saw Elizabeth was in the garden with Maylene and Finnian. They were laughing happily and seemed to be playing tag. I suddenly recalled the last time I play tag with Elizabeth, Anthony and my deceased dog, Sebastian. My parents and Madam Red were always watching us playing while drinking tea and talking. It was a happy time, time that would never return to me. I sighed.

Sebastian entered the room with a smile. "You've finished your works for today, Lady Celia. Well done." He said. He walked toward the table and refilled my cup of tea then he gave it to me. As he did, he also look outside the window and smiled. "Lady Elizabeth looks like she is having a lot of fun, hm?"

I drank my tea slowly. I stared at Elizabeth's innocent smile, so pure. I wanted to protect that smile. I don't ever want her to experience pain and sorrow like I did. I want her to be always happy and protected from the dark side of the world.

Elizabeth noticed my staring. She looked up with a bright smile and waved at me. She was yelling now about going to the circus.

I sighed in defeat. "Sebastian, prepare the carriage. I will go change my clothes first."

"Yes, my Lady." Sebastian bowed to the waist. An amused smile formed on his lips as he watched me walked away.

And off we go to the circus, much to my dismay…

Elizabeth was excited as she watched every display on the circus. The circus is filled with many people who are as excited as Elizabeth is. There are clowns, iron-bending man, fire-eating man, magicians, fortune-tellers, animal-training performances, puppet shows and many others. My cousin couldn't stop walking here and there; only stopping for a few seconds, as if she couldn't decide which one she wanted to watch first.

I shook my head and put a hand over my forehead as if I'm having a headache. "God, this is such a waste of time!" I said with a groan after Elizabeth finally stopped dragging me around and busied herself in one of the games stand.

Sebastian coughed into his hand which sounded like laughter which earned him a glare from me.

"Why are you laughing? This is your entire fault!! Why did you have to say that I needed a break for anyway?"

"But you do need a break, Lady Celia. What harm could happen by just trying to have fun?"

"Well, for one thing, going to circus is not in my list of entertainment…"

"Kids like going to circus."

"I'm not a kid." I said as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course." He said with a polite bow. However something on his tone seemed to be mocking me.

I glared at the demonic butler who only smiled innocently at me.

"Celia-chan, come over here!" Elizabeth called out as she waved excitedly at me.

I sighed and walked toward my cousin.

Elizabeth was looking at some sort of gypsy-like accessories on one of the stand. "Look! Aren't the beautiful?"

I stared at the accessories. Indeed, they are unique.

"I have bought these bracelets." Elizabeth showed me the bracelets she bought rather proudly. She had worn one of the bracelets on her left wrist. "Here, one is for you." She grabbed my hand and trusted a bracelet that similar with her toward my wrist.

"Eh?" I was surprised that she did so. My finger traced the pattern on the bracelet hesitantly. "You really don't have to…"

"I want to." Elizabeth said firmly. She tiled her head with a smile. "Now, we have actually one thing in common."

I smiled at her. "Thank you for the bracelet, I guess…"

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said with a happy grin.

The seller, an old woman, smiled at us. "That is a friendship bracelet. As long as you wear those bracelets, the bond of friendship between you will always be strong. May you two beautiful ladies be friend forever…"

Elizabeth grinned at the old woman. "Thank you, Madam." She grabbed my hand again. "Ok, next, let's go over there!"

"Eh? But…" I wanted to protest but was cut off when she dashed forward without releasing me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sebastian watched us with a smile. He then looked at the collection of the accessories with somewhat calculating look. He sighed and then walked toward us.

After that we went to get some snack then Elizabeth dragged me to enter a mirror-maze. Sebastian didn't come. He waited for us outside. Elizabeth also insisted to have our picture hand-drawn by an artist. The result is quite satisfying. Sebastian paid the artist handsomely reward. Then we watched magician show. Elizabeth was enchanted by the show. She looked happy. And let's just say her smile is quite contagious…a little. I must admit I am having fun right now.

There was a shoot-yourself-a-prize stand and Elizabeth wanted to get one of the prizes, a cute teddy bear. She then pleaded puppy-eyes at Sebastian to help her get it. Sebastian, being a gentleman he is, accepted and being an excellent demon he is, of course, he won her that prize. I frowned at the whole deal. Sebastian asked me teasingly if I have desire for one of the prizes as well. I glared at him. He knew full well that I don't like doll anymore.

We heard talk about a new attraction in the circus. Apparently there was a doll-house. It became a popular attraction for kids, specifically little girls. Elizabeth wanted to check it out but I don't want to. However, she didn't give me much choice in this as she dragged me in. Sebastian bowed at us as he just watched Elizabeth dragged me inside with an amused smile. I swear the demon really enjoy watching me got dragged around like a fool by my cousin.

Grudgingly, I have to admit that the doll-house is indeed very attractive and creative. The doll-house filled with various size dolls; there are even human-sized dolls. They are all beautiful and looked like a real human somewhat. It kind of creep me out but it seemed nobody but me noticed the strange feeling. They have a puppet shows here too.

The owner of the said attraction is a couple that dressed like a gentleman and a lady. They were middle-aged couple and acted nice. They were talking sweetly at us and asked the audience their name and age. They're quite chatty. I don't like being asked meaningless things by stranger and I refused to tell them my name and age. But Elizabeth happily answered their questions for the both of us.

When the couple learned there are at least four girls in their audiences on the age of thirteen, they asked those girls to stand up; including Elizabeth and I. Elizabeth dragged me to stand up, much to my dismay. The couple gave the four of us some beautiful red brooch. They said it's for the thirteenth anniversary of their doll-house.

I frowned. I thought the people said the doll-house is the new attraction in the circus. I asked them this. Apparently they were like traveler and they perform for every different circus each year.

Then the show had started. The light is made dim to create some eerie atmosphere. The doll started to move and the girls cheered happily. Some enchanting music was played by the couple for us as we watch.

I felt dazed when the show is over. Elizabeth and the other children have a dreamy expression on their face as they were totally smitten by the show. I could only shake my head. Elizabeth and I walked out of the doll-house when we saw Sebastian is standing outside with a smile that seemed to be etched on his face.

I really wanted to go home but Elizabeth is still not satisfied apparently. She dragged me again saying that we haven't seen half of it yet much to my dismay. I can't stand it anymore. I insisted that we go home right away. I don't particularly enjoy being here anymore.

"Sebastian seemed to be enjoying being here though…" Elizabeth said.

"What?" I looked at her in confusion. She pointed behind me. I turned around and I saw Sebastian is no longer by my side. He was standing in front of a tiger cage a few feet away from where we are standing. I sweatdrop as I saw the butler looked enchanted by the tiger. He was talking and praising the said tiger. I remembered that Sebastian has soft spot with cats and tiger is technically also a cat…somewhat.

Elizabeth giggled as she ran toward Sebastian. "Oh, look, there are little tigers as well. They looked like kitten." She said.

Sebastian's eyes actually sparkled when he saw the little tigers. Unfortunately he couldn't touch them since they are inside the cage but I could tell that he wanted to touch them.

I stared at those two. It seemed they share almost similar fascination toward those tigers. I shook my head as I put a hand over my forehead. I am seriously going to have a headache because of them, I just knew it.

A bunch of girls walked passed me and I heard what they were talking about. They were talking about a fortune-teller in the circus. They were talking about how accurate her fortune-telling are. I rolled my eyes at that. I don't believe in fortune-telling. I believe they were just telling lies or telling people what they want to hear.

I scanned around and saw the tent where the said fortune-teller is. The tent she was in has a display: The Magnificent Fortune-tellers, Madam Zip. I almost rolled my eyes at that. I saw an old woman wearing brown robes sitting behind a table that has a medium-sized crystal ball and snorted in disgust at the sight.

"You! The little Miss over there!"

I realized that Madam Zip actually called at me.

"Yes, you, little Miss…" Madam Zip said and waved me over to come to her tent.

I walked toward the tent she was in a little reluctantly.

"I saw something about you in my crystal ball…" Madam Zip said with ominous tone.

I held myself from rolling my eyes at her because that would be rude. "I'm sorry; I'm not interested in fortune-telling."

"That's alright. This one is for free. I need to tell you what I saw…"

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Really? For free?" I asked in disbelief. I chuckled. "Ok. What did you see?" I asked with a somewhat mocking tone as I crossed my arms.

"Sit down please." Madam Zip said and I did as I was told. She waved her hand around the crystal ball. "I saw darkness in your future."

I frowned a little. "Really? Well, that's unexpected…"

"Miss, your life seemed to be taken by the aura of great darkness of pain, sorrow and despair…"

Well, that would be the story of my life. But I refused to believe that she really is telling the story of my life. She is probably going to say a lot of bad thing then offered the way out but in the end she would ask me my money. I know it. After all, fortune-tellers are all fake psychics. I don't believe in them. But I decided to humor her. "Really? That sounded bad…"

"You don't believe me, do you? I'm telling the truth. I never tell lies on my fortune-telling…"

"Hmm, I suppose now you're going to tell me how to make my future better then…with that crystal ball of yours?"

"I can't."

That kind of surprised me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't." Madam Zip repeated. "I can't…because you are the one who welcome the darkness that shall cloud your future…"

I frowned. She couldn't be talking about my contract with Sebastian, could she?

"Even now, I can feel the darkness that surrounds you. It will eat on your soul to the point of absolute despair." Madam Zip said. "You…" She pointed her finger on me. "You need to find the light on your own. If you don't, you will lose everything, including the people you hold dear…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked icily. I do not like being threatened.

"It is true. You…endangered the people close to you because the darkness inside of you, the darkness around you… It will consume everything around you until you are the only one left in the darkness. Do not let yourself being pulled to complete darkness or all hope will vanish for you. You will…"

"That's enough!" I yelled suddenly as I stood up. I glared menacingly at the old woman. "You're only wasting my time. I'm leaving!" I turned around to left.

"Be careful, Miss. I never wrong with my fortune-telling…" Madam Zip said. "May God protect you from the darkness…"

I frowned at the mention of 'God'. "God does not care about me." I said coldly before leaving the tent.

As I walked out of the tent, I saw Elizabeth and Sebastian are looking around for me. Elizabeth saw me and smiled. She ran toward me and called my name. I stared at my cousin. Her smile is pure. She is not yet tainted by the dark part of the world. I hope she would never be tainted, to be forever innocent. For the first time, I envied her.

"Celia-chan, where have you been? You missed the show!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry. I was pre-occupied with something else." I said with a weak smile.

Sebastian stared at me. He seemed to notice that something is off with me. "Young Mistress, is some…?"

"Let's go home, ok?" I turned to Elizabeth. "I'm tired."

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to object but didn't. "You did look a little pale. Are you alright, Celia-chan?" She looked genuinely worried.

"I will be fine once I rest." I said with a re-assuring smile at my cousin. I looked at Sebastian and remembered what Madam Zip said. Her description of 'darkness' seemed to point toward the demonic butler and the contract we made. I quickly turned around. "Let's go, Elizabeth, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lady." Sebastian said with a bow.

"Ok~~!" Elizabeth said cheerfully and took my hand into hers.

I smiled at her cheerfulness.

Sebastian stared at me and then to the tent where he saw me got out from. A look of thoughtfulness crossed his face but I didn't see it.

We escorted Elizabeth back to her mansion before returning to my own mansion. All the way home I couldn't help but be troubled with the fortune-teller had 'revealed' to me. I told myself that the fortune-teller probably only talking nonsense to scare me or something. Beside even if what she said is true, it is something that I signed for. I do know what I'm getting into when I'm making the contract with a demon. However what troubled me is what Madam Zip told me about the danger I, or rather Sebastian, pose around the people I care about. I do not want anything bad happened to the very few people that I care about. I had lost Madam Red, I can't lose anybody else. I just can't. My heart ached just at the thought of it.

Sebastian stared at me with interest but remained silent.

I can feel his eyes on me. I looked up at him and said as cold as possible to mask the chaos in me, "What?"

Sebastian smiled suddenly. "I was just wondering what it is that make you feel troubled again today…"

"I'm not troubled. Stop speculating." I said with furrowed eyebrows. Why did he seem always to know when I am troubled? Am I really that obvious? Well, that won't do. I have to carefully guard my expression to remain stoic. I do not want him to get any read off me.

"My bad then. Forgive me." The butler put a hand over his heart and bowed a little.

I glared at him. There is unmistakable mockery in the way he spoke and carried himself. I hate him. I really hate him. But I held my tongue. There is no point in arguing with a demon that has no heart or feeling. I turned my eyes toward the window of the carriage. My hand went to my pocket and pulled out a red brooch I received from the couple in the doll-house. Elizabeth was excited to have another item that similar with me. I smiled a little as I saw the bracelet I wear around my wrist.

We finally arrived at my mansion. I retreated to my room. I felt tired and I just want to get some sleep. After I changed my dress into my night gown, I sat on the bed. I stared at the bracelet and brooch I put on the table beside my bed. I was a little startled when I thought I saw the brooch glow a flash of red-yellowish. I blinked and glared at it once more but there is no flashing. It probably a trick of light so I decided to shrug the strange feeling I have. I lie on my bed and put the blanket to cover my tired body. I quickly fall asleep, not noticing that the brooch is starting to glow again.

The next thing I know I woke up on the garden with Sebastian shaking my body. I saw the concern in his expression. I looked around and asked, "W-what am I doing here? How did I get here?"

Sebastian told me that I was somehow 'sleep-walking' into the garden. He said he sensed a menacing aura and decided to check on me and it is good thing that he did. Apparently I was about to leave my mansion without protection. Sebastian picked up the brooch on the ground that seemed to be controlling me earlier. It was glowing again.

My head felt dizzy as I looked at it. I felt like my consciousness is pushed away as my eyes turned blank.

Sebastian destroyed the brooch on his grip and I snapped out of the hypnosis.

I put a hand over my head. "What was that?"

"I think it has power to control your consciousness. It seemed to be designed to take control of certain people." The Butler said as he showed me the remnant of the brooch in his hand.

I gasped when I saw black smoke come out of the remnant and vanished.

"Where did you get this from?" Sebastian asked.

"It's from the circus…when Elizabeth and I went to the doll house…" I gasped in dismay. "Elizabeth! She has one as well! Sebastian, go and check on her right now!" I ordered him to go to Elizabeth's mansion.

"Yes, my Lady." Sebastian bowed at me and then with a flash disappeared from my sight.

I went back to my bedroom and waited for my butler.

Sebastian entered my bedroom and kneeled in front of me. "Forgive me, young Mistress. I was too late. Lady Elizabeth has gone missing."

I furrowed my forehead. I am quite upset with the turn of event. I remembered aside from Elizabeth and I, there are two other girls who received the brooch. I expected that they would have gone missing too. I remembered that the owner gave the brooch to girls who claimed their ages are thirteen year old. I concluded that they were kidnapping thirteen year old girls but for what purpose I didn't know.

"Sebastian, called the Scotland Yard official. Found out if there has been a case of missing girls whose ages are thirteen these few days starting from when the day the Circus came into town..." I ordered.

Sebastian simply bowed at me and proceeded to do exactly what I told him without question. An hour later, my butler came to me with the result. Apparently there has been nine girls of the said age missing these few days and their activities include on went to the circus the night before they have gone missing.

With Elizabeth, the total victims would be ten. Added two more of the girls who received the brooch the same time as Elizabeth and I, which would made twelve missing girls, if I am correct. It would have been thirteen if Sebastian hadn't interfere during the process of 'kidnapping' me. Thirteen. Thirteen girls, all of thirteen years old girls…that looked like a pattern.

Sebastian looked thoughtful; apparently he had reached the same conclusion as me.

"The circus." I said. "Take me there."

Sebastian pulled a long black coat to cover my night gown. He pulled me bride-style and jumped out of the window and moved with fast speed toward the circus.

We finally arrived in the circus. The place was poor in lightning here and there and it seemed everyone fast asleep, except, of course, the owner of the doll-house. We saw the doll house glowed in red-yellowish aura much like the brooch that was controlling me before.

Sebastian put me down then stared at the doll house with interest.

I glared at the doll house. I gripped my hand tightly. Those couple…they have better not harm Elizabeth or I swear they will paid dearly. "Sebastian, let's go…" I took a step forward toward the doll house when suddenly a shriek of familiar voice greeted us.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell appeared before us, more like launched at us from nowhere and tried to hug Sebastian who simply dodged to the side which made the Death God landed on the ground ungracefully.

"Grell Sutcliff." I muttered in anger. I remembered that this is the man that had killed Madam Red a few months ago. Why is he here?

Grell stood up and pouted. "That was mean, Sebas-chan. How could you be so cruel to a lady?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, voicing my question.

"I'm currently in a mission." Grell answered with a pout.

"Mission? What mission?" I asked.

"None of your business, bratty girl!" Grell said and stick his tongue at me childishly.

I glared at the annoying Death God.

"Is it involved the circus?" Sebastian asked.

"How did you know that?" Grell asked. "Yes, you were right. My, Sebby, could you have been reading my mind?" He asked teasingly.

I almost rolled my eyes at Grell who is trying to flirt with my butler.

Sebastian handily ignored the Death God. "What happened here?"

Grell pouted at being ignored but answered him, "Thirteen souls went missing and off our radar every thirteen years. After enough investigation, the higher-up had concluded that it has something to do with this thing." He pointed the doll house. "Last time, one of our agents tried to apprehend the owner of the doll house on the suspicion of stealing souls but before she can do anything about it, they just vanished into thin air right after they had completed collecting the thirteen souls."

"Were all the soul that has gone missing in the past is girls of the age of thirteen year old?" Sebastian asked.

Grell took out a notepad out of the pocket in his red coat. He flipped through them. "Yes… How did you know that?"

"They almost took my Mistress and they have my Mistress's cousin, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said and stared at me.

I looked up at the doll house. "They needed thirteen souls, right? That's mean they needed one more since they have failed to kidnap me. Then let's give them one. You guys wait here, I will come first."

"I can't let you do that." Sebastian said suddenly.

I blinked in surprise. Did he actually defying me? "How dare you…"

Sebastian stared at me seriously. "It is too dangerous." He cut off my speech.

"I have been in dangerous situation before. Hell, I have put myself in dangerous situation in the past. You never stopped me before. Why start now?" I said with annoyed and impatient tone.

Sebastian didn't answer. He looked, well, concern and protective but that's impossible. He is a demon. He did not care about my well being. He just wanted my soul. My soul…that's it!

"Are you afraid they will take my soul that I promised to you? Is that it?" I asked a little mockingly.

"I won't let that happen." Sebastian answered firmly, eyes glowing menacing red.

I was taken aback at how scary he looked like that moment. I regained my composure. "Good, because I have no plan on letting them takes my soul or Elizabeth's."

"I'm coming with you." Sebastian insisted.

I glared at him. "You…"

"The people you are dealing with are not normal human. It is for the best that we stick together." Sebastian said.

I know it would be a waste of time if I argue some more with him. I am worried for Elizabeth. "Fine." I give in. "Let's get in."

"I'm also coming with you, Sebas-chan~~!" Grell said.

We walked forward and the door opened by itself. I took a deep breath as we entered the doll house. The human-sized dolls looked scarier right now as if they were staring at us as we walked pass them by. We saw another door and as we walked in front of it, the door opened up by itself again.

I entered the room and suddenly the door closed down abruptly behind me before Sebastian and Grell can enter. I heard Grell yelped in surprise and Sebastian called me in concern. The door was pounded hard and with their strength it should have been enough to take down the door but to our surprise the door won't break.

"It is no use. They won't be able to break it." I heard someone said. I whirled around and saw one of the couple, the old woman, stood on the middle of the room. "Welcome, my girl." She said with a kind smile to me. "I've been waiting for you."

"Where are Elizabeth and the other girls?" I asked menacingly.

The old woman smiled. "You have your consciousness." She stated. She takes another look at me. "You don't have the brooch."

"My butler destroyed it and stopped it from kidnapping me."

"Your butler? He must not be an ordinary human to be able to destroy it…"

"I know about the souls you have taken in the past…"

"And how did you know about that? From the Death God that has been keeping an eye on us?"

"You know that Grell is investigating you and yet you still committed the crime? How stupid you can be?" I asked arrogantly.

"Not as stupid as you are who have come on your own free will here only to have your soul taken from you." The old woman said.

"You won't have my soul."

"Really now? You think you can stop us?"

"We have come here to stop you and your husband. Where is Elizabeth? You better not have harmed her."

"Would you like to see her?" She asked. "Come with me then." She turned around and walked toward another door.

I stared at her in suspicion but followed her. I have no other choice. As I entered the next room, I saw thirteen altars, the girls were all sleeping on it and there is one altar empty, I presumed it was meant for me. The altars were arranged to form a circle. The middle room floor has some sort magic circle in it. There is also a grandfather clock in the middle of it. An old man, I presumed to be the old woman's husband, stood on it. He was wearing a brown robe and was muttering some strange words. There is strange smell of incense on the room.

I saw Elizabeth and rushed to the altar where she was sleeping on. "Elizabeth!" I yelled. I checked her pulse. She was alive. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to look at the old woman who had crossed on the middle of the room toward her husband. "What are you planning to do with their soul?"

"You will see…" The old woman said with a smile while she was wearing her robes.

"You…" I wanted to yell but suddenly my eyes blurred and I fell to the floor. I realized too late that the incense was making me lose my consciousness. I was alarmed when the old man that has been in the middle of the room was suddenly on my side. He picked me up and laid me on the empty altars. I couldn't move or speak.

The old man walked toward his wife and they both chanted some strange words again.

It is getting harder to breathe. I felt the surrounding air turned heavy. I wanted to yell Sebastian's name but I could barely make a sound. Where is he? Where is Grell? What are they doing?

The chanting got louder and I saw white smoke of some kind slowly come out from one of the girls as the said girl's body trembled in some kind of seizure. The girl's eyes and mouth was opened but no sound come out. I could tell she was in so much pain. And then the next girl started to show the same symptom.

I felt fear gripped my body as I stared one by one white smoke come out of the girls and floating in the air and toward the couple. The couple's body started to glow and before my eyes it seemed almost like they regained their youth.

I saw Elizabeth's body started to convulse and I could feel something was torn away from my body. I screamed and to my surprise my voice came out. I yelled Sebastian's name.

Suddenly the door was blown up and a few knives were thrown toward the couple. The couple was unable to dodge the sudden attack and they screamed in pain. They had stopped chanting. The white smoke whirled around in the air above us all before re-entered the bodies they belong to.

A torn-up human-sized doll was thrown inside the room. I saw Grell walked inside the room with a maniacal grin with his Death God's weapon, the saw, is on.

Sebastian appeared beside me and helped me up then he kneeled in front of me. "I'm sorry for my late arrival. We've been pre-occupied with something else."

I coughed up in pain. Having your soul almost torn out of you will do that to you.

"Young Mistress, are you alright?" Sebastian asked in genuine concern which I am sure only for my soul.

I glared at the couple. "Kill them, Sebastian!" I said.

"With pleasure, my Lady." Sebastian said, eyes glinting menacingly.

The couple looked annoyed at the sight of Grell and Sebastian.

Grell stared at the couple. "Heya there! You two are under arrest on the crime of stealing soul!"

"Damn Death God!" The old man cursed. He pulled out the knives on his body. He raised his hand and a wand materialized in his hand. He rushed toward Grell and attacked him.

Grell was mocking the old man as they fought but soon realized the old man is formidable opponent.

The old woman faced with Sebastian. "You are not an ordinary human, are you?" she asked.

Sebastian grinned. "I am a demon and a butler."

"A demon? Here in this world? What concern do you have with the souls of these girls anyway?"

"I don't care about the other girls' soul, only my Mistress's." Sebastian answered truthfully.

"Mistress? That girl? I see… She is under contract with you…" The old woman is catching up quite fast.

"Yes, that's why I can't let you off easily. You almost steal and damage what is rightfully mine." Sebastian said, eyes glinting cruelly.

I stared at the fight before me in speechless.

The old man saw Sebastian had managed to corner his wife. He launched toward Sebastian almost suddenly but my butler saw it coming and stopped the attack.

Sebastian grinned. "I know what you two are. I always thought your clan has extinct hundred years ago…" he said.

"We are the last of our clan." The old man replied.

"Your clan will be no more after tonight." Sebastian said.

The couple looked distracted with what Sebastian said.

"Thirteen souls of thirteen years old girls to pro-long your lives and restore your youth for thirteen years. The sucking of their souls must be done before midnight before the clock strikes thirteen times. Time is running out for you two." Sebastian said in sing-song voice.

The couple looked frightened at this as they realized it was almost time and they haven't even sucked the souls.

"We're one of a kind. We both consume souls. Couldn't you do us a favor and let us have these girls?" The old woman begged at Sebastian. "In return we will give you anything you want."

"One of a kind? You and I? Don't make me laugh. Your clan is nothing to my kind. You should have perished with your kind long time ago." Sebastian said cruelly.

The clock started to strike as midnight came.

One. Two. Three.

The couple's body convulsed as if having seizure.

Four. Five. Six.

The couple started to scream as their skin turned into grayish color.

Seven. Eight. Nine.

Their face started to wrinkle some more and skins melted.

Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

Their body slowly turned into skeleton.

Thirteen.

They turned into dirty ashes on the floor.

I gasped at the sight before me and I looked away.

Sebastian walked toward me and smiled kindly. "It is finally over, my Lady."

"Are they…demons?" I asked.

"No, my Lady, they are…" Sebastian put a hand over his mouth as if thinking. "…other dark creatures…"

I can tell he didn't want to tell me anything about the nature of those couple. I could always order him to tell me but right now I am just so tired and sleepy. I just want to go home. I turned toward Elizabeth who still sleeping on the altar. "Elizabeth…"

Sebastian walked toward Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. "Let's get Lady Elizabeth home before anyone noticed she was missing, hmm?"

I nodded.

Suddenly Grell yelled, "Oh my God, what have I done? I was supposed to arrest them. How am I supposed to arrest ashes?"

I rolled my eyes at that. I looked at Sebastian. "What about the other girls?"

"The Scotland Yard is on his way here. They can deal with the girls." Sebastian said. "We should just go home to avoid questioning. Our carriage is waiting outside."

I wonder when the hell he called the Scotland Yard or how a carriage would be waiting for us when we came here using his super speed. I sighed. I don't want to know.

Grell was still yelling and pulling his hair over the ashes. He mentioned about punishment and William over and over again.

Sebastian stared at Grell. "Do you want to avenge for Madam Red here?" He asked me.

I stared at Grell and then at Elizabeth. "Let just leave it as it is for now."

We left Grell who is still ranting by himself.

After Sebastian sneaked Elizabeth back into her bedroom, we went home. I retreated back to my room. I felt tired. I laid my head on the pillow and sighed. I couldn't help but remembered Madam Zip's words about how I would endanger the people around me. I almost lost Elizabeth today…to a creature of darkness but she was saved by another creature of darkness, by Sebastian. I sighed. Madam Zip's words are giving me headache and I hated it.

Sebastian knocked and entered the room. "I took the liberty to prepare you some milk. It will help you to be able to sleep comfortably tonight."

I sat from the bed and stared at him. How is it he always know when I have trouble sleeping?

"What kind of butler I would be if I can't even anticipates your needs?" Sebastian said almost seemed like he was answering me. He was smiling at me with eyes closed.

I took the glass of milk from him. I muttered 'thanks' to him. After I finished drinking the milk, I laid on my bed.

Sebastian bowed at me and left the room.

The next day, Inspector Aberline came to my mansion. He was asking if Sebastian and I have involvement in solving the recent case of missing girls. He had heard that Sebastian was asking information about the girls yesterday and at the very night the missing girls are all found immediately by an anonymous tip.

I put up a bored look and told him that I have no idea what he was talking about. I asked Sebastian if he know what Aberline was talking about.

Sebastian played along and said he did not know what the young police was talking about.

Aberline sighed and left the mansion.

"Are you sure? The Scotland Yard will get all the glory…" Sebastian said teasingly.

"I don't care much about glory." I said in bored tone.

The butler chuckled.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You never did tell me what sort of dark creature they are…" I said suddenly.

"Would you like to know, young Mistress?" Sebastian asked.

I gazed at him for a long while. "No, not really." I said finally.

"Why didn't you ask me what you really want to ask?"

"What makes you think I have questions for you?"

"They always do…"

I presumed he meant his previous masters and mistresses probably. The truth is I do have lot of questions I want to ask him but I am too afraid of the answer. Beside I felt if I ask him those questions, it would show him my weakness or lessen my resolve or something.

I raised my chin up stubbornly and said, "I have nothing to ask of you."

A slow amused smile etched on his face. "Very well."

**TBC**

_A/N: My God, you won't believe how hard it is to come up with a good plot. Once again I suck at the plot. Grell appeared shortly in this chapter but I don't think I write him in character. Well, I am not good writing in character so in the future there might be a lot of OOC-ness. Please bear with me. The truth is I have other plot in my mind for this chapter but I decided to withdraw it after much mess-up thinking. I hope you enjoy reading this nonetheless. _


	12. 12 Elizabeth Middleford

**Chapter Twelve: Elizabeth Middleford**

My name is Elizabeth Middleford. I'm an only daughter of Middleford Family. My father, Marquis Middleford, is the Head Knight who protects the Royal Family and he is very proud with his royal duty. My mother, Marchioness Middleford, is a famous Lady in London for she is the first woman who had managed to beat men in many games and fight. She is known as a stern Lady and is respected and sometimes feared by the society.

I know that my parents are disappointed with me for the way I am, at least my mother is. She has a high expectation for me. She wanted me to be a special Lady like her and like my cousin, Celia Phantomhive. They were both strong and smart women. I wish I could be more like them. But I am not and I accepted that. I tried to be better, of course, but I realized I don't have what it takes to be like them.

My father fell in love with my mother for her unusual character. She is not like any other ladies and he loves that. I wonder if he disappointed in me too. I think, like any other men, he would rather have a son than a daughter. Unfortunately, my mother is unable to give him a son but he still loves her nonetheless. Most men would have found a mistress or something. Someday I wish to find someone who is nice and faithful to me as my father is to my mother.

Don't get me wrong. My parents love me despite all my weakness and I love them very much. I wanted to make them happy and proud of me. I just don't know how to do it. Should I marry someone they wanted me to marry, one that could bring good fortune and reputation to our family? The thought made my stomach churned in protest. So far, my suitors, mostly men that just saw me as a stepping stone to get in good favor with my father or my cousin and I hated every each one of them.

I have a dream to marry someone that I love. I do not want a marriage of convenience. I know most nobility couldn't escape that kind of marriage. But I want to be like my father who got married to my mother because he loves her. Sometimes I wonder if my mother loves my father. She is a bit uptight and kind of stoic. She never showed affection toward me or Celia or even to her own husband in public or in private. Well, I wouldn't know what happened between my parents behind closed door of their bed chamber. But I like to think that my mother do loves my father and passionate about it secretly.

Ah, I really should stop reading romantic novels I had my maid, Paula, brought in for me and my friends. We are so enchanted by the stories and the idea of love at first sight or forbidden love. My mother would have a fit if she knew I read those stuffs. She would rather I read up on more useful and educating books. But they were so boring I can't stand reading them for more than an hour.

I admired Celia. She really lives up to my mother's expectation. I know Celia did it because she wanted to and not to fulfill my mother's expectation. Celia used to be a fun girl. We used to be close with each other. Ever since the tragic death of her parents, she changed considerably. She became an adult at such tender age when she should still behave like innocent little girl. She never spoke to me about what happened to her parents and I know that she is still bitter about it. She is much like my mother in some sense. Sometimes I think Celia is also a bit uptight and somewhat stoic but I know deep inside she is a gentle and passionate girl. When I thought of her like this, I knew then my mother is the same as her.

Celia has a fiancé, Anthony Audrey. Celia, Anthony and I were closed since we were a child. We used to spend some time together. But after Celia changed, she distanced herself from us, even more toward Anthony. At first, I thought she was self-conscious around men but she didn't seem having the same trouble around her butler, Sebastian. I could sense something between those two but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Like I said I was fascinated by the idea of forbidden love, I often thought that they were having a secret relationship. The thought made me felt guilty to Anthony. I should have cheered on Celia and her fiancé instead of having inappropriate imagination and suspicion on her and her butler.

After much observation, I decided that my 'suspicion' about Celia and her butler is wrong. Although Celia and Sebastian seemed close, there is more about them than meet the eye. At least I can tell that Celia seemed to have, sometimes, strong dislikes toward her butler but I could be wrong. It is really hard to read Celia since she is a complex character and she continues gave me mixed signals that I can't really interpret. I so can't read Sebastian at all. The man seemed nice and polite on the surface but I felt something is off with him, otherwise, why would Celia have a strong dislikes toward him, right?

I wonder if Celia loves Anthony. I always wanted to ask her that but I know she would never answer that kind of questions. She didn't answer my mother about it back then when my mother offered her a change of fiancé. I felt a little disturbed that Celia didn't quite object about my mother's idea back then. It is almost like she didn't care about Anthony but I know that is not the case since she stood by her fiancé when my mother challenged Anthony into hunting.

I know Anthony is very much in love with Celia and he is very devoted to her. Anthony is kind of reminded me of my father in a way. Celia is really lucky, can't she see that? No matter how naïve people think of me, I know that true love is rare. I wanted to find one but the chance is almost one in a million. I could only hope that I would be one of those lucky people who get to experience true love. I wish I could make my cousin see how lucky she is then maybe she would appreciate her fiancée more.

I sighed as I looked at myself reflected on the mirror on my dress table. The mirror reflected a girl in her blossom age of seventeen. I studied my features. A pair of beautiful green eyes stared back at me. Beautiful shaped pink lips curled into a small sad smile. I touched lightly a strand of my long blond hair, it has reaches my waist. I picked up two hairpieces and put it on. I stared at my reflection once more.

My eyes suddenly fell into a picture on my dress table. It was a picture of me and Celia together when we were thirteen. I smiled at the memory presented in the picture. I haven't done my hair in 'drills' since I turned fourteen. My mother thought it was too childish. She was right. I am an adult now and I have to behave and appear like a mature high-class lady. And I did act like it most of the times. Only when I was with Celia that I felt like I don't have to act and just be me. That's why Celia viewed me childish and innocence because she rarely socializes so she rarely sees my act. I know Celia care for me a great deal and she was very protective me. I know on the rare times she did socializes, just because I forced her to come to certain parties, she would watch out for me from any men with bad or questionable intentions.

Paula entered the room. "My Lady, your friends, Miss Luna and Miss Marjorie, are here." She said.

I turned to look at her and smiled brightly. "Tell them I will be there soon." I said.

Paula nodded and went away.

I smiled at my reflection. I have plan today. I am going to Celia's mansion. I will make her socialize more. In the past, I often went to her mansion unannounced and with my friends. I would force Celia to carry a tea party for us. I would like my dear cousin to have friend with other ladies. Most of my friends were a little reluctant to befriend Celia because she doesn't speak much and when she does, she expresses opinions that might make my friends uncomfortable. I often scolded Celia of this but Celia said she would rather not have any friends at all and that she has better things to do. Really, sometimes I just want to shake her body and tell her to stop lying that she needs not a friend. _Everyone needs friends._ So far, only Luna and Marjorie could stand Celia and I think Celia likes them a little even if she won't admit it. Well, it's better than nothing.

I stood up and walked out of the room to meet my friends who are waiting in the drawing room. We spoke a little while waiting for my servant to prepare the carriage. We went inside the carriage shortly and on our merry way toward the home of unsuspecting Celia. I'm sure my dear cousin would be quite displeased with my sudden arrival without notice but she would never turn me away. I'm sure of it.

I said I come without notice but the truth is I told Celia's butler, Sebastian, that I will be coming with my friends. Sebastian agreed with me that once in a while Celia needed a break and my friend and I surely could think up a way to cheer her up. Sebastian would help prepare the tea party for us, ladies, then and I'm sure we would have a great time together.

Celia politely welcomed my friends and spared me a brief annoyed and warning glance at me as if she knows what I'm trying to do…again. I just grinned at her innocently. I could tell Celia looked surprised that her butler actually already prepared the material for our tea party.

The tea party is to be held in the garden. Sebastian prepared delicious cake and tea for us while we, ladies, gathered on table set prepared on the beautiful garden. We saw various beautiful flowers there. Luna and Majorie are off talking with the gardener, Finnian. They were talking about the sort of flower that took their interest. I joined in their conversation while Celia, as usual, just seated in her seat, watching us. I saw her talking to her butler.

"Did you know that they were coming, Sebastian?" Celia asked with furrowed eyebrows that marked her displeasure.

I saw the butler bowed at her politely. "Yes, my Lady." He answered.

"So you lied to me?"

"No, not lying, just kept it a secret. There is a difference. And it was Lady Elizabeth's wish that I kept it a secret."

"And since when do you answer to her?" I heard my cousin asked her butler coldly. "I don't want you to keep any secret from me. You _will_ tell me what I have to know." She said firmly.

"As you wish, my Lady." Sebastian said with a tolerant smile. He then bowed at her and left to do some other chores.

I sighed and I walked toward Celia and reprimanded her. "Celia-chan, please don't be mad at Sebastian. I am the one at fault. I am the one who ask him to keep it a secret. And beside it was a harmless secret. Please forgive us, ne?"

Celia stared at me and sighed. "That's not the point. And I'm not mad at you but I would appreciate it that in the future you would desist from involving my butler to keep secret from me."

I pouted. "But…without Sebastian's help, how am I supposed to surprise you?"

"I told you I don't like surprise." Celia said.

We stopped talking when Luna and Marjorie went to join us back on the table. At first, nobody knows what to say then Marjorie asked Celia what kind of book she is reading now. Celia said she was reading some political book which made the rest of us sweatdrop. Luna said she was getting good at her piano lesson and she can already play some Mozart music pieces. I smiled and told her that she should play the piano for us.

With that in mind, we moved into the music room so that Luna can show us her ability in playing piano. We clapped for her once she finished. Celia smiled at Luna and praised her. Luna smiled shyly and thanked her. She told us that her piano teacher said that if she keeps up the good work, she could be signed up to play on the Royal Music Hall next season. Marjorie and I cheered 'you can do it' for her.

Marjorie suddenly pointed about a social party on the weekend held by Minoques Family and about the new dance steps that are quite popular right now. She asked me if I am already familiar with the new dance steps. Unfortunately I haven't been able to master it. Marjorie said she could teach us since she had mastered it thanks to her sister. Luna and I are quite eager to learn the dance steps. Of course, Celia didn't care about the dance steps. She didn't really like to dance. I know I would have to persuade her to learn it. A Lady must never late in fashion and since the dance steps is popular right now, it is became a requirement for Ladies to know and master it.

Sebastian entered the room with refreshment for us. I asked him to set up the gramophone for us. A waltz played on a gramophone. I smiled as an idea suddenly hit me and I asked Sebastian to spare us some time so that he can be our dance practice partner. The butler looked surprised at my request and turned to look at Celia for the course of action acceptable to take. Celia could only put a hand over her forehead as if she is having a headache as I 'persuaded' her to allow us to borrow her butler for a while. Finally she gives in to my demand and let Sebastian became our dance practice partner.

Luna and Marjorie looked uncomfortable with my idea but they did not dare to express it. They would rather practice dance in private and with the same gender than with the opposite gender. They thought it was inappropriate especially considering the different in status between us ladies and the butler. I reassured them that it would be more fun this way and there is no one else here to which we must defend our honor anyway.

Since Marjorie is the one who can show us the new dance steps, she would have to dance with Sebastian to show us how it is done. It is kind of funny to see how flustered she was when she dances with Sebastian. It is obvious she felt reluctant now to show us the dance steps. And it is not helping how attractive Sebastian is which make her even more self-conscious. Luckily for her, Sebastian is quick to master the dance steps so she doesn't need to show us some more, we just simply have to dance with Sebastian who can now teaches us.

I admitted Sebastian is very attractive and handsome. If he is a noble man, I'm sure he would have legions of ladies swoon over him. For some reason, I didn't think of him as a man but more like a brother, maybe? Perhaps it is because I have known him since I was little girl. He is always kind and polite to me. I think Celia is also immune to Sebastian's charm. I know for a fact that the maid that worked here, Maylene, is in love with the butler. But for as long as I know Sebastian and be around him, he never did show interest in woman. His attention is sorely for the good of his mistress. This really made me fantasize about a possible love affair between Celia and Sebastian.

I sighed. Me and my imagination. I can't help it. They would make attractive couple. Too bad Sebastian is a butler and Celia is promised to someone else, to Anthony. Ah, the sinful thought made me felt guilty toward Anthony. After all, Anthony had asked me to help him to get closer to Celia and I haven't make progress about that.

I snapped out of my thought when Marjorie told me to try the dance steps after Luna had finished with her turn. I smiled and shrugged. I walked toward Sebastian and mockingly gave a curt bow to him. Sebastian smiled at me and bowed at the waist before taking my hand and led me to dance. I am impressed with the butler. He has such a graceful dance movement. I watched Celia from the corner of my eyes. She was drinking her tea nonchalantly. Because I was distracted, I stepped on Sebastian's feet. I grimaced guiltily and apologized to him. The butler barely flinched as I have a little 'accident' and smiled reassuringly at me. And finally I managed it.

Marjorie and Luna smiled at me. We're very excited now that we can do the dance steps. It is now Celia's turn and we are all look at her expectantly. Celia sweatdrop and quickly said that she will pass on learning it. I sighed at her stubbornness. I started ranting at her about the need to socialize and to dance.

"I told you I do not like to dance…" was all Celia said after I finished ranting.

"But, Celia-chan, you must have at least mastered it. What if you received some important invitation from the Royal Family or something and you were asked to dance with this particular dance steps? You will be in trouble then and it would be humiliating for you if you don't know." I reasoned with her.

Celia frowned. I know she realized there is some truth in my rants but she is very reluctant to do it.

"Lady Elizabeth is right, young Mistress." Sebastian said. "You can't always refuse every invitation that come your way, certainly you could never refuse invitation from the Royal Family…"

Celia glared at her butler who in return only smiled innocently. Eventually she sighed in defeat while muttering about stupid responsibility and stupid parties.

I grinned.

Sebastian smiled then he bowed at her. "May I have this dance, my Lady?" he asked her almost mockingly.

Celia rolled her eyes but accepted his gesture. She stood up as Sebastian led her to the dance floor as another waltz is yet played again from the gramophone.

I could tell Celia is a little nervous but it seemed she did paid attention from when the girls and I tried to learn the dance steps. I saw Sebastian smiled at the troubled look on his mistress's face as she tried to keep up with him. I saw Sebastian whispered something to her and she seemed to calm down some.

She really disliked dancing and seemed to have trouble following the music with her mind and body and match it with the dance steps. Of course, she would never give up mastering it and she did finally manage it.

As Celia returned to her seat, I grinned at her and said, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Celia sighed. "Don't expect me to go to a party anytime soon though…"

I pouted. "You're such a bummer…and you have already gone such trouble mastering it too, why won't you apply it so that it won't go to waste?"

"I learned it because as you said earlier, it was requirement. Perhaps someday I will, just not anytime soon, certainly not on this weekend party held by the Minoques you spoke earlier. As I have told you many times I am quite busy you know."

I sighed at her stubbornness. I turned to look at Sebastian who is serving and have a little chat with Luna and Marjorie. I sweatdrop as I saw the sparkling eyes Marjorie is wearing as she looked up at the butler. She is completely smitten by him apparently. "Your butler really attracts many girls, ne?" I said to my cousin.

Celia stared at the butler but didn't say anything.

I stared at Celia's expression, trying to read the emotion behind it but failed. I sighed at myself. Why am I so insistent to see or feel something is up between my cousin and her butler anyway? I really need to stop my mind from being up in the cloud.

Sebastian came toward us to refill our cup of tea and asked us if we want anything else. Celia waved him off and told him to leave us be. He bowed and leaves immediately.

I looked over at Luna and Marjorie who is sitting by the piano and play some tunes. It seemed Marjorie asked Luna to teach her how to play the piano. I smiled at them. I wanted to join them when I remembered an issue that Celia and I needed to discuss.

Celia was drinking her tea while watching Luna acted as tutor and was ranting about the piano to Marjorie.

"Oh, by the way, soon it will be Anthony's birthday, right? Have you prepared a birthday gift for him?" Seeing the almost blank look on her face, I sighed and asked, "You do remember your fiancée's birthday, right?"

"Of course I remember. Sebastian had it on the schedule and you would never let me forget about it anyway every time it is almost his birthday all these years. You made more fuss over his birthday than your own." Celia said.

I flushed. "That's not true!!" I pouted. "To me, birthday is important, that's all. My birthday, your birthday, Anthony's, everyone's birthday…"

"It is just a birthday. It's nothing to be fuss over for." Celia replied flatly.

"It is supposed to be a celebration of life anyway, that's why it is supposed to be such a big deal. It's like a day where we should be thankful and grateful over our life so far." I said and gasped when I realized something. Celia's birthday is the day when she lost her parents. To her, it would probably a painful day and nothing to be grateful for.

Celia didn't say anything.

"Celia, I'm sorry. I…" I began, feeling so guilty that I said something without a thought over her feeling.

Celia stopped me before I began to rant. "It's alright, Lizzie."

"R-regardless, I still think birthday is important. Your birthday for once, to me and Anthony, is important and we wanted to celebrate it because we are very much thankful and grateful that you are in our life." I said. I wanted her to understand and know that she is precious to me and Anthony.

Celia smiled solemnly. "I see…"

Her smile looked so sad and painful it brought pain to my heart. I felt like I'm going to lose her. The thought scared me. I went and hugged her suddenly. "Celia-chan!" I yelled and gave her a bear hug.

Celia looked surprised at my 'sudden attack' on her. "W-what? Lizzie?!"

As I finally released her, I saw the annoyed but tolerant look she always gave me and smiled.

"What's with you? Suddenly hug me like that…so childish…" Celia reprimanded me.

I only laughed. I turned toward Luna and Marjorie who are looking at us with confusion and curiosity. I walked toward them and also hugged each one of them, much to everyone's surprise.

Luna asked, "What suddenly gotten into you, Elizabeth?"

I walked to the middle of the room and smiled at them. "I just want to say thank you for being in my life and be my friends, everyone. I'm really, really thankful!"

Celia, Luna and Marjorie stared at me strangely and simultaneously smiled for me.

It is almost evening. My friends and I decided that it's time we go home. Celia and her butler were standing outside the mansion to bid farewell and watching us getting into carriage. Before I went inside the carriage, I whispered at Celia that I will help her to get Anthony the perfect birthday gift. Celia stared at me and told me to do whatever it is I like. I grinned.

In the past, I always help her to get Anthony's birthday gift, it is kind of a routine for us each year now. The same when it was almost Celia's birthday, I always help Anthony to get Celia's birthday gift together. What would Celia do if I am not by her side? What would Anthony do if I am not helping him? Those two are quite hopeless without me.

**TBC**

A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Not quite a productive chapter I know but I felt that I needed to write Elizabeth's POV too. I hope it is acceptable. I hope this story is still enjoyable to those who read it. Please leave a review if you like my story. Thank you for reading.


	13. 13 Anthony Audrey

**Chapter Thirteen: Anthony Audrey**

_A/N: Keep in mind that this fanfiction is absolutely a fantasy story; it has no real ties with history or real word, I think, so you might find the plotline at times impossible or ridiculous but please just bear with me. Thank you for those who review this story. I really appreciated it. It might take me a while to update the next chapter as I haven't exactly writing it, although I already have somewhat an idea what to write. It's just getting harder and harder to make myself sit and type/write. I can only hope my muse would help boost my imagination and determination to type/write._

I sighed again as I looked over at the books and documents on my desk. I could already felt a headache forming. It was books on businesses and the documents of my father's and brother's businesses. I was trying to study the way of how their handle their business. I needed to understand it so that I could be better and help my future wife with her businesses later on. I'm doing this for Celia and I'm determined to be able to carry it through.

Angela, who is wearing a maid dress, was standing by my side and she looked worried as she stared at me. "Master Anthony, are you alright?" she asked. "You looked quite distracted. Is there anything I could be of help?"

I looked up at Angela and blinked. I grimaced and smiled slowly. "Am I really that obvious?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but noticing…" Angela said as she put a hand over her mouth as if to keep herself from saying something wrong. "I'm so sorry if I am out of line…"

"It's alright, Angela. I told you that you do not need to watch yourself around me. Just take it easy, will you?" I said with a reassuring smile.

Angela smiled softly at what I said but didn't say anything.

"I was just…trying to figure out all these…business…thing…" I said as I sighed in exasperation at the documents in front of me. I grimaced. "It's all so…complicated."

"Pardon me for saying this but why do Master Anthony learn things that he didn't like?" Angela asked.

"I'm doing this for the one I love the most." I said truthfully. "She engrossed herself in this kind of stuff. I want to understand her better and I want to be of help for her. I thought if I learned all these stuff, I might get a little closer to her."

Angela tiled her head and smiled. "You are talking about your fiancée. Lady Celia, I believe her name?"

"Yes. How did you know her name?" I asked.

"I heard the other servants mentioned her name before." Angela said as she moved forward to re-fill my cup of tea.

"I see." I picked up the tea cup and smell the fragrant the tea gave off and I sighed in content. I drank it a little and smiled at the maid gratefully. "What else did you heard about?"

"From what I heard, Lady Celia is involved in business matters she inherited from her parents. That's remarkable…I guess." Angela said.

"My father thinks it's hilarious for a woman like her to indulge in business and I'm sure most men would agree with him. I'm sure some of them would love more than anything to see her downfall." I said.

"But not you…" Angela confirmed.

"No, not me." I said. "I'm on Celia's side. She had proved that she is more than capable to survive, even win the competition in the business world. Celia…she is wonderful, fascinating woman, not unlike any other woman at all." I pictured her face on my mind and smiled dreamily.

"Sounded like you really adore her…" Angela said teasingly.

I grinned. "Yeah, I do. I want more than anything to ensure her happiness. I don't know if the current me is capable to make her happy but I am more than willing to learn anything if it could be useful for her. I want to be of use for her. I want to be a better man so that I could do something…anything for her." I said. _'Perhaps if I proved myself worthy of her, she would start to see me in different light.'_ I thought silently.

At the times, the family butler came knocking and said that I have a guest. It's Elizabeth. I told him that I would be seeing her in the living room. I quickly cleaned up my desk from the books and documents. Angela helped me clean it up then she left the room with the tray she brought in for me earlier to the kitchen.

After making sure that I am presentable, I went my way to the living room where Elizabeth waiting. I saw she was having a small conversation with my mother, Lady Audrey. My mother seemed to like Elizabeth. She is more suitable to the family, my mother once remarked. My mother disliked Celia for her somewhat cold and arrogant behavior. My mother thinks Celia should behave more like a woman. She disapproved of Celia's decision to indulge herself in men's world. It's sad how shallow my mother can be. Shouldn't she cheer on Celia's bravery to be able to blend in the men's world?

Celia thinks that women should be treated like equal with men and I somewhat agreed with her. There are not many women in England that can reach equality. Aside from the Queen herself, Celia and her aunt, Marchioness Middleford, are probably one of countable women that are 'fighting in men's world'.

When my mother saw me entered the room, she smiled at me. We exchanged a few words before she left Elizabeth and me alone. Elizabeth tiled her head and smiled angelically. She looked beautiful and enchanting. I blinked as if I have really notice her for the first time. I must have stood there like an idiot.

Elizabeth stood up and walked toward me. She gave me a hug. "Hi, Anthony. How are you doing?" she asked.

My face felt hot in embarrassment. What the heck is wrong with me? This is Lizzie that I am facing, not Celia. Elizabeth is my childhood friend and somewhat like a sister to me. I tried to smile to calm my heartbeat. It's fortunate that Elizabeth didn't notice my uneasiness. "Hi, Elizabeth. I'm fine. How about you?"

Elizabeth grinned mischievously. "Say, Anthony, do you have a free time today?"

Now that is the Lizzie I know. I smiled. "I suppose I do. What do you have in mind?"

"You see, I have purchased two tickets to watch opera. Would you care to watch it with me?"

"Why didn't you go with Celia?" I asked.

Elizabeth pouted. "I did ask her but the woman is all about work and no fun."

I laughed. That's Celia all right. "How about your friends?"

"I am in disadvantage for I have only two tickets and I can't pick one over another." Elizabeth said truthfully.

"How about your suitors?" I asked teasingly.

"What suitors? You know how I felt about them." Elizabeth said sternly. She sat back down on the cushion and sighed. "…which reminded me: my mother has been trying to play matchmaker on me. It's so dreading I need to escape."

I sat down beside the upset girl. "Is it really that bad?"

Elizabeth gave me a look.

"You should give your suitors a chance. Perhaps what you find in them once you get to know them better will surprise you. I am sure not all of them are after your fortune or trying to get good with your father. You're a wonderful and enchanting woman yourself. I am pretty sure some of those suitors would see you as…"

"…pretty lady they could parade around with? Yeah, right."

I sighed. "You know for someone looking for love, you sure have pessimistic view in people."

Elizabeth sighed. "Perhaps because deep inside I know that I could never find true love. Do I really have to settle for a marriage of convenient like the rest of the women here in England?"

"You know, some of those people who have a marriage of convenient are happy and content with each other, right? Some, even, finding love in each other in the end."

"What about the rest of them? They are unhappy and unfaithful to each other and…and…develop hate at each other. I saw many couple who ended up so…miserable. I don't want to subject myself into that kind of situation!"

"You don't know that you will end up like them."

"That's right I don't know, that's why I can't take the risk."

"Isn't love all about risk? If you don't open your heart, how can love come to you? How can you even find true love? What is true love anyway? Do you really think true love exist?"

"Don't you think what you have with Celia is true love?" Elizabeth asked.

I was taken a back at that. "I…I don't know… I love Celia. There is no mistake in that. I want to make her happy. I just don't know if…it is what people would call true love." I said and chuckled. "I don't even really know what we _really_ have."

Elizabeth looked at me in concern. "Anthony…"

I sighed heavily. "I am just…I am not so sure Celia is in love with me…"

"She is…" Elizabeth said firmly.

I looked down at her.

"…in love with you, I mean." Elizabeth said. "Trust me." She looked up at me seriously. "You know, she is probably just can't express her feeling much… You should have more faith in her…and in yourself." This time she smiled reassuringly at me.

I don't know if I could believe what she said when my feeling keeps saying otherwise. I smiled weakly. I hope Elizabeth is right. Her words gave me a sense of relief somewhat.

At the times, Angela entered the room bringing refreshment for us. I thanked her and introduced her to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at me questioningly. She probably wonders why I see fit to introduce her to a mere servant as that is not a behavior I or any other noble do to their guest, not that I or Elizabeth felt like servants are beneath us or anything. Well, some noble thinks they are. Truth is I don't know why I did that. I supposed I don't really think Angela as a servant. I took her in out of pity, that's all, but there is something about her that is so different from my other servants or anyone in general. I found myself opened up to her and welcomed her warmly.

Angela smiled enchantingly at Elizabeth. I can see that Elizabeth felt the same effect I felt toward Angela. Angela bowed at us politely before retreating back to do her other duties.

"Wow…" Elizabeth whispered. She looked at me. "She has such a deep alluring eyes…"

I nodded. "Yeah." I stared at the door where Angela had closed down.

Elizabeth stared at me and punched my arm playfully. "Don't fall for her."

"What?" I was surprised that Elizabeth said that. "Of course not. I would never betray Celia."

"I know." Elizabeth said with a smile.

For a moment I thought I saw a flash of sorrow in Elizabeth's eyes but for what reason I do not know. What I do know is that I need to cheer her up. "So are we going to the opera or what?" I asked.

Elizabeth grinned.

I smiled.

The next day I decided to visit Celia. I came there without a reason whatsoever. So when Celia asked me why I was here, I couldn't rack my brain for any excuse. I just feel the impulse to see her and I acted on it.

A brief of annoyance flashed across my fiancée's face which almost faltered my heart. Was I a nuisance to you, Celia? I really wanted to ask but I held my tongue. I know Celia loves to play chess so I asked her if she would play with me. I seldom play chess so I needed the exercise. Celia didn't have anything scheduled for the evening so she can play with me. I actually know that she would be free from Elizabeth who took the liberty to check on Celia's butler, Sebastian.

Sebastian. I still don't understand why I felt so much uneasiness around him. It's like I felt that he was a threat or something. I know he is no threat to Celia as he had proved his loyalty toward Celia many times. But I still felt something is amiss with him. My intuition is telling me that this man, Sebastian, is a danger. I have no idea why I felt that way. I admitted sometimes I felt jealous because Sebastian is closer to my fiancée then I. I don't believe they have an affair or anything. But I can tell there is something else between those two and even if I don't know what, I can already felt it in my heart and bone that I do not like it.

I once asked Elizabeth what she thought of Sebastian and she gave me 'positive review' about him so shouldn't I felt relief that Sebastian is in no way will harm my fiancée? For some reason I still couldn't get rid the feeling of vague animosity I felt around the butler.

I stared at Celia who is deep in thought as she stared at the chess board on the table in front of us. Every time, I saw her I felt positive that I love her. It gave me more determination to ensure her happiness. But how can I ensure her happiness when the one person on her side is giving me a feeling that something is wrong? I can't make sense of this. I can't talk to Celia about it, at least not yet. I worried she would be angry if I do tell her. I can tell she trust this Sebastian and I should believe in her judgment of character, right? But shouldn't I trust my own judgment too?

"Anthony?" Celia called out.

I snapped out of my trance.

"It's your turn now. Are you alright? You seemed…distracted…" Celia asked in concern.

I smiled. "Right, sorry about that."

Celia stared at me and shook her head. "Your move."

"Ah, right." I picked a piece of chess and moved it.

Eventually, Celia checkmated me. I lost the game. It was to be expected, Celia is very good at chess. I also am too distracted with my own thought and feeling to focus on the game. Celia knew this too and she looked quite displeased at me. She scolded me a little that I should train my concentration point. I grinned sheepishly at her and just agreed with her.

We are alone in her study room. Her faithful butler is nowhere to be seen. There is only the two of us. I couldn't hold myself back. I needed the confirmation of Celia's feeling toward me. I have to know. The wondering and all is killing me. I know she would probably mad at me if I try to make advance. But I needed to be close with her. I don't want to feel like a stranger toward my own fiancée.

"Celia…" I called out. I put a hand over her hand.

Celia looked up at me in surprise and…fear? She quickly pulled her hand away from me. She fidgeted in her seat as if she is suddenly felt uncomfortable.

I can see she was trying to close herself up within her barrier. I hate when she retreated away from me. "Celia, I…I need to know…" I took a deep breath. "What do you felt about our engagement?" I asked.

Celia looked up at me almost coldly. "It's fine."

I felt frustrated with her answer. Why did she have to be so cold to me? I am her fiancé for the love of a God! She was handling this like our engagement is a mere business matter. It hit me suddenly. What if Celia really did felt nothing toward me and that to her our engagement is really merely another good prospect for her business or whatever? No, I do not believe that. I don't want to believe that.

"Then, what do you feel about me?" I pleaded and cursed silently that she won't answer me with 'it's fine.' or I swear I am going to explode. Celia didn't answer. She didn't give me answer. "Celia?" I called out. I wanted her to answer but in the same time I fear her answer.

Celia stared at me as if she is unsure of what to do. "I think we are done here." She suddenly said. She stood up and hurriedly trying to leave.

Without thinking, I stood up and grabbed her hand. I can see the surprise in her eyes. I pulled her closer to me and I kissed her. I closed my eyes as I kissed her. I felt…right when I kissed her.

Celia is too stunned to react. She didn't pull away from me but she didn't return the kiss either. As if electrocuted, a moment later, she pushed me away and I let her. We look at each other in a somewhat confusion.

"I…I am sorry, Celia…" I said. "I…"

Celia backed away a step from me as she covered her lips with a hand as if she couldn't believe what just happened.

"I…" I tried to explain to her but my mind is too jumbled to come up with words.

"I think you should go." Celia said.

I looked at her. I felt horrified at myself. I feared she would hate me now. I stared at her but she refused to even look at me. I sighed brokenly. I turned to leave. Each step felt so heavy to me. I stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. "I love you, Celia. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said softly. I turned to leave but stopped when I heard what she said.

"I know." Celia said, almost a whisper but I heard it nonetheless.

I turned to look at her and was taken aback when I see her. Her eyes looked…so sad as she look at me. Before I could say anything anymore, she turned her back on me indicating that I should just go and I did.

I didn't go home after I left the Phantomhive Mansion. I went to a pub and drank myself lot of alcohol as if to drown in my misery. Why does love make you feel misery? Aren't they supposed to make you feel good and better?

It was past midnight when I finally went home by carriage. The bartender was kind enough to get one for me and I generously gave him some money. As the carriage arrived in the back gate of my family estate, I get out of carriage still in drunken stupor. I paid the driver and walked toward the gate.

I pushed open the gate and walked in. I saw someone was standing there. It was Angela. She was in her night gown dress. She smiled at me with that enchanting smile of her. Her arms opened up as if to receive me.

I blinked my eyes. My eyes must be playing trick on me what with me being drunk and all. At that moment I saw a strange white light behind Angela which makes her look like an angel in white. I found myself fell to my knees in front of her.

The next thing I know or felt I was in my room on the floor with Angela. My head was on her lap. She was stroking my hair in gesture of comfort as she listened to my rant. I seemed to be ranting something but I found myself strangely unable to hear what it is that I am saying…to the ever-smiling Angela. I saw her purple eyes glowing eerily when I mentioned my thought about Celia and Sebastian but I have no complaint. I just…felt safe in her arms.

I woke up on the bed the next day with no recollection of what happened last night. I was alone on the room. I yawned and stretched my hands. I smiled at the sunshine outside the window. I felt much better.

**TBC**

_A/N: Angela is the angel from the Kuroshitsuji anime. I know in the anime Angela and Ash is actually one person but in this story, they are not. I have other plan in mind for Ash. I'm telling you readers this now to avoid confusion in the future. Once again, I thank you for those who took the time to review. See you on next chapter…hopefully._


	14. 14 Sebastian Michaelis

**Chapter 14: Sebastian Michaelis**

_Her voice called out to me in the darkness. I can felt the ripples caused by the agony and the hate directed at her tormenters…and at God. Interesting. I couldn't just ignore the call now. I just have to come to see it myself. I'm glad I came because what I saw in her soul promised a great prospect of a meal. _

"_Well, aren't you a very small mistress?" I whispered teasingly as I looked down at the small human laid on the altar. _

_A little girl, no more than ten years old, looked up at me. She wears a worn out ugly white dress. Blood covered her abdomen and the dress. She looked lovely in her time of dying. _

_Time seemed to freeze around us. The occultists have not yet realized my presence. I do not care about them. All my interest was focused on the sacrifice on the altar. The surrounding turned dark all around us. There were only the two of us on the cold darkness._

_I looked down at the girl before me. I tiled my head as I stared at her in calculation._

_She was kneeled on the ground. She looked exhausted. There was a brief of fear in her eyes as she looked at me, but she hid it very well. She tried to sit up. "You're a demon…" she whispered tiredly._

"_And very smart too…" I said with an amused smile. _

_She snorted. "It wasn't hard to figure out since they…" I could hear the anger in her voice. "…were using me as a sacrifice to call on your kinds."_

"_Ah, it's true but I didn't come for them…" I said._

_She looked up at me in surprise and confusion._

_I smirked. "You've summoned me and that fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will not be returned."_

_At this, she look like she wanted to object but she didn't when she saw how serious I am. "You're going to take my soul…" she whispered. I can felt her anger at her situation, at the occultists who put her in this situation in the first place, at God who let this happened and I'm sure, at me for smirking victoriously over all of this._

_What an interesting girl. Not so unlike any other human. Most sacrifice would have trembled in fear and started to beg me for mercy. I smiled. "I am offering you a chance to make contract with me…"_

"_A contract…" She echoed. Her eyes looked confused._

"_Yes, whatever wishes or desire you have in mind, I will grant it. In return, you will give me your soul. I don't think it was such a bad deal, hm?" I said teasingly. But like any other human, I'm sure she would take the deal. It is so fun to dangle hope on desperate human. They would surely jump at the chance to get out of their bad situation, even if it means to wrap themselves into a spider's web._

"_I…" She opened her mouth to say something. She was hesitating. She closed her eyes. She bits her lips and clenched her fists. She opened her eyes and there was a determination in her eyes. _

_I smiled. How lovely._

_Her eyes are cold and calculating as she looked up at me. "__Then, until I achieve my goal, you will become my power and protect me so that I am not killed. You will serve and obey me. In exchange, I will give you my soul when it is over."_

_I smirked. "You will be…" I raised a hand on my chin. "…a most interesting mistress indeed…" I said. __"However once you make a contract with me, when you died, you won't be able to enter the gate of Heaven…" I said again teasingly._

_There was a brief of fear in her eyes, anger at what I said and then an understanding of her situation. She stared at me coldly. "If I believe in God, why would I summon you?"_

_I chuckled at what she said. "I will ask you one more time; do you wish to make a contract with me despite all the consequences?"_

_She looked at me in annoyance. "Just form the contract!" She yelled at me._

_I grinned. I walked toward her and stopped when I was in front of her._

_She never faltered. She continued to look at me coldly._

_I smiled as I kneeled before her. "And so we shall…" I reached out for her face. _

_She looks surprised at the contact. Her body tensed at my touch._

_I smiled at her kindly. "…seal the contract…" I said as I bent down to kiss her. I can feel her fear and the need to pull away from the kiss but she remained still, refusing to show weakness in front of me. I grinned. _

_As we kissed, a form of seal appeared beneath the ground where we are. The circle glowed in purple light. She winced as she felt a very sharp pain on her right eye. The color of her right eye turned from blue to purple as the mark of the seal engraved itself on the eye. My left hand also glowed as the mark of the seal appeared on it._

_I broke the kiss and stared at the girl before me. I grinned at her confusion. I stood up and moved a few step backward then I bowed at her. "Your first order, my Lady?"_

_She looked up at me. No longer confused or scared. "This is an order. Kill them." Her mark of the contract on her right eye glowed as she said this._

_I grinned in sadistic pleasure. "Yes, my Lady."_

------

I smiled at the memory of my first meeting with Lady Celia. It was such a fond memory to me.

A yell on the kitchen snapped me out of my trance and I sighed, knowing just what exactly the mess is all about. It must be Bard's doing. Almost every day the servants of Phantomhive Mansion (except Tanaka) caused such a mess that required me to clean up after them. They gave me a lot of headache. I would have fired them if not for their other use of service for the Phantomhive. Bard, Finnian and Maylene are sort of bodyguards for the Phantomhive which I hired to help protect the Mansion and its resident.

Many times I have contemplating of hiring real servants since obviously those three are no good in sorting household choir. I decided against it. I am, after all, one hell of a butler. What kind of butler I would be if I can handle the Phantomhive's entire household choir and service by myself? As long as I can deal with it, all is alright.

Sometimes it was really frustrating to deal with those three and their endless mess-up and at a time like that my only source of amusement is the black cat that once in a while visited the mansion. Such a pretty little feline she is. She made my day a little better whenever she is around. I really love that cat. Unfortunately I can't keep her since Lady Celia is allergic to cat's fur, she would be sneezing non-stop. As her butler, it is also my duty to keep her healthy so I must prioritize her above all.

I walked toward the garden to see my beloved, the cute black cat and petted it. It purred in delight at my touches. I felt a surge of delight too at seeing its purr happily. I took a few dried fishes from a plastic in my pocket and gave it to the cat. I watched the cat ate the dried fishes hungrily. I smiled.

Suddenly a female voice greeted me from behind the shadow of trees nearby. "You know…I never could understand your fascination with cats."

I wasn't the least surprised to hear her. I simply stated that cats are elegant creatures. Without turning to look at the intruder, I asked, "What are you doing here, Darla?"

A young woman appeared from behind the shadow, she is dressed in an expensive noblewoman gown. She is beautiful as ever. "You're still as cold as ever, Sebastian… I'm truly hurt." She said mockingly.

I sighed and stood up. I turned around to face her. "You have resurfaced again. I thought you went back…"

"I got bored…" Darla said with an innocent smile. "I came back to the world of the living to find myself some amusement."

"I hope you are not planning to intrude with my Mistress like your last visit. She has such a busy life to handle as it is."

"Ah, Little Celia, how is she, by the way? How old is she now? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Ah, already a grown-up woman then…" Darla said with a fond smile. She walked toward me and circled around me playfully. She put a hand and touched my arm lightly. Her smile is seductive. "Have you played with her?"

I stared at her expressionlessly. "If you want to find some amusement, I suggest you find it somewhere else. Why don't you make a contract with some pitiful humans out there? I'm sure you would find some that suited your preferences…"

Darla chuckled. "There is no need to be so mean, Sebastian." She stared at me intently studying my expression. "You're still overprotective of your little Mistress, aren't you? How cute…"

"Darla…"

"No worries. I am not here to corrupt her or anything… I'm sure you could do it just fine."

I sighed.

Yes, Darla is a demon, just like me. She is a great acquaintance of mine. A few years ago, when Lady Celia was twelve years old, Darla entered our life for the first time. I might say I was genuinely surprised to see her. After all, it has been a hundred years since last I saw her.

**FLASHBACK**

Once again London was terrorized by a string of death of young women from both High and Middle Class. Those ladies died tragically and unnaturally. The Queen ordered Lady Celia to investigate the matter immediately.

Our investigation led to a witch doctor who sold 'magic' potion that supposedly to make any woman who drink it regularly will have their desired appearance. And yes, they did have their desired appearance in short amount of time; they became beautiful in look and proportion.

However the witch doctor apparently had 'forgotten' to mention the side effect of the 'magic' potion. Their desired appearance can only hold on for a while before it reversed itself, only that instead of getting their original looks, they turned so ugly and monstrous. Their pretty faces and bodies turned wrinkled as if suffered old age only worse. No women would ever be able to live with such a disgusting look. And no one did survived.

Once we got a hold of one of the potion, Lady Celia had it sent to people with medical experience and they confirmed our suspicion. The said witch doctor is apparently just some guy with a grudge against women. Apparently he was always rejected and shunned by female population for his ugly and undesired appearance despite being born quite rich, even his intended fiancée left him for another. He intended to punish those women who mock and betray him. So he made those fatal potions and gave it to the poor, unsuspecting, foolish women. We had informed the Scotland Yard the identity of the witch doctor and asked them to apprehend the person. In short, he was just a mad man, a mad and very much dead man.

I looked distastefully at the dead man on my feet and at my blooded attire. It was totally overkill but I could care less. The man had tried to harm my precious Mistress after all. He tried to poison Lady Celia when he realized his cover is blown because of her. Luckily, I caught it just in time and my Mistress quickly received a medical attention. I was so overcome with rage that I hunt down the culprit and devised any kind of torture before I killed him. I knew I should let the Scotland Yard apprehended this man but I was so mad at the man to spare him mercy. I knew Lady Celia would be disapproved of my action specifically since I acted without her order.

A voice greeted from the dark of the alley. "My, my, it seemed I caught you in a very bad mood, Sebastian, isn't it your new baptized name?"

I was startled to hear the voice, mainly because it has been a long time since I hear from the owner of that feminine voice. "What are you doing here, Darla?" I said, voice sounded irritated.

A young woman appeared from behind the darkened part of the alley. She is dressed in a simple white dress. She smiled coyly at me. "Is that a way to greet your old friend…and lover…?" Darla asked me, playfully scolding me at my manner.

"We haven't been lovers for years." I simply said. "And, yes, the name is Sebastian Michaelis, currently."

Darla smiled, not offended at all with what I said. "So, I see, you have bound yourself in a contract with a little kid…and not just any kid, from what I gather… The Queen's watchdog, is it?"

I smiled. "You've done your homework…"

"I should like to meet her…" She pursued her lips. "The human who got you so worked up like this…"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Darla put her hands behind her back and walked toward me with a playful smile. "It just…I have never seen you so protective of a human before…not even to your previous human contractors…"

I frowned. "It is simply because of our contract. I was to protect her from harm until she reaches her goal." I chuckled mirthlessly at the mention of my previous masters and mistress. "As for my previous human contractors, well, let just say they didn't exactly stated my protection in the contracts. They were so predictable, their wishes that is." I said. "I admit my current Mistress is more intriguing and amusing than the rest…"

"Well then, I hope for her sake, she continues to amuse you…before you got so bored you decided to terminate the contract and kill her." Darla said. "Remember those days, when we were still young and rebellious demon? We broke many rules back then…"

I chuckled a little at that. "I remembered the elders were so angry at the three of us. How is Remus, by the way?"

"Last I heard he was having fun seducing and corrupting a nun…into a serial killer back in Rome years ago…" Darla said.

"So he still goes wild, is he?" I asked, amused.

"I think between the three of us, you are the most changed. You have become the perfect example of good, or should I say, bad…demon, as required of our kind." The young woman said with a grin.

I chuckled at that. I regarded the young woman before me and my eyes softened. "It's good to see you again, Darla…"

Darla put a hand over my neck and smiled gently. She pulled me down a bit and kissed me. It doesn't last long. She broke the kiss and walked a few step backward. "See you around, Sebastian." She said then turned to leave.

I returned to Phantomhive Mansion. I cleaned myself from the bloodied mess and changed my attire. I went to my Mistress's bedroom to check on her. She was sleeping on the bed. I checked her temperature and sighed in relief. It looked like the fever caused by the poison has gone down.

I stared at my Mistress's sleeping face. She looked adorable. I smiled and caress her check gently. So innocent she looked when she was sleeping, her guard is down. Only I have the privilege to see her like this.

I remembered my meeting with Darla earlier. It made me recalled the time when Darla, Remus and I were together. We were close friend. We used to stir disaster both in the living world. Massacres were our favorite time. We seduced and corrupted good people into doing something evil and sinful. As for those who already bad, well, let's just say our influence made them committing the cruelest and unforgiveable deeds.

We loved to watch those pitiful human destroy each other like any other demons all over the world, I believe. Only we took it a little too far with our mind games. Of course, we also enjoy massacres that involved blood, the thrill of hunting and devouring any souls we can get our hand into. But those days are over. I am a _'go-by-the-book'_ demon now. I chuckled at that.

If Lady Celia is to meet the old me, well, let's just say she won't be as arrogant and prideful as she is now. I would break her down; strip her of everything, of her pride and that last bit of innocence she had left. Of course, I would do exactly that when the contract between us is fulfilled. I grinned evilly at the very thought. I can hardly wait for when this is all over. For now I will be good.

Lady Celia stirred a little but continue to sleep, unaware of the devil in her room.

I smiled as my red eyes glow in a dim of light. I bent down toward the sleeping girl and caress her hair. "Sweet dream, my Lady…" I whispered softly.

The next day, as usual, I opened the curtain of Lady Celia's bedroom to let the sunlight covered the room and in return stirring my Mistress from her rest.

Lady Celia yawned and stretched her arms up, feeling refresh.

I greeted her politely and offered her a tea to start the day. I started to inform her schedule for the day.

Young Mistress drank her tea and grabbed the morning newspaper.

Maylene entered the room and prepared a hot bath on the bathroom for Lady Celia.

Lady Celia stopped drinking when a certain article on the newspaper catches her eyes. **"A GRUESOME DEATH IN THE ALLEY– Suspected Murderer meets his unfortunate demise." **She scanned the article quickly and put her tea cup on the tray. She glared at me. "What is this?"

"What is what, my Lady?" I asked innocently. I know exactly what made her mad early in the morning.

"Don't play dumb, Sebastian. I do not have the patient for it today." Lady Celia said with a very mean glare which I found cute actually. "You kill that man!"

"The way I see it I did the world a favor. One less mad man to worry about." I said nonchalantly. "Or do you feel sorry for that man, my Lady?"

"I could care less about what happened to that man. However you acted without my order, I can't tolerate that." Lady Celia said.

"Do you not wish revenge on the man that tried to harm you? I merely acted on your wish."

"A wish that I haven't specify yet…"

"I am a demon and a butler. It is also my duty to anticipate your wishes before you even say it, my Lady." I said. "Beside, that man committed something unforgiveable by trying to harm what's mine." I must have given out my demonic aura vibe because the young Mistress fell silent at what I said.

"Don't do that again." Young Mistress finally found her voice. "Don't ever act out without my orders!" She said finally finding her courage again.

I smiled. "Of course." I bowed politely at her.

Lady Celia stood up and walked past me toward her private bathroom after Maylene left. She didn't require maid's assistance in bath for she doesn't wish for anyone to see the small brand mark on her back, an ugly symbol of Satan given by the occultist that kidnapped her years ago. She was ashamed of it.

I left the room so that she may have her privacy. I remembered the first few days after the contract was formed, Lady Celia, ten years old at the time, refused to let me even touch the brand mark, no matter how painful and needed treatment the wound caused by the brand was. I managed to convince her to let me to; otherwise I would forcefully have another maid or Madam Red does it. At the time, she does not yet realized a single order from her would stop me. She glared at me but grudgingly let me tend to her wound.

I sighed as I studied the mark on the small girl's back. Humans. It always amazes me how weak human is and yet they still destroy and hurt each other. Even without demons among them, without their persuasion or just a nudge in the right direction, those human are perfectly capable of doing something evil by themselves since every human has inner demons lurking just below their morality.

Lady Celia had finished her bath and already looked presentable. She moved to the dining room where she could have her proper breakfast. I followed her there. Tanaka and the other servants greeted her when she entered the dining room. She took a seat and started to eat silently.

Once she had finished eaten, I followed her to her study room and announced some invitations she had for the weeks.

Young Mistress groaned when I mentioned one of the invitations to a ball party. "Ugh, not one of those again…"

I chuckled. My Mistress does not really like to socialize or to dance for that matter despite the fact that it is her supposed duty as a noblewoman and a businesswoman. "It's important that you do come to the party, young Mistress. You need to get acquainted with other noblemen and noblewomen for the sake of flourishing your social status. Also, there will be new and wealthy businessmen attending that you might be interested to work with…for the profit of the Phantomhive company…"

Lady Celia sighed at what I said. She seated herself on the chair behind the table. "So you were saying earlier Lady Freemantle is unavailable for tutor?" She asked while opening the drawer to take out some papers that still need examining and signing.

"Ah, yes, I believe she will be sending an acquaintance of her in her place to tutor you in Ladies Manner. She should be here soon with a letter of recommendation from Lady Freemantle herself." I said.

Speaking of the devil, and I mean devil, since apparently my Mistress's new tutor just happened to be Darla. Maylene reported to us about the arrival of the new tutor. The young woman entered the study room with a somewhat mischievous smile. She looked straight at me with eyes that said _'We meet again, what a coincidence, huh?'_ which I am sure quite a lie. I wondered what she is trying to pull, appearing before me and my Mistress like this. She politely greeted my Mistress and introduced herself as 'Lady Darla Wellington'.

Lady Celia stared at her new tutor with curiosity.

Darla did have her charm that entranced people to her. "Lady Celia Phantomhive, it's such an honor to finally be able to see you in person." She said sweetly. "I've heard good things about you from Lady Freemantle."

"Really?" Lady Celia asked. "Well, I am at disadvantage since I know nothing of you, Lady Wellington."

"Oh, please, just call me Darla. And here, my letter of recommendation from Lady Freemantle…" The young woman pulled out an envelope from her purse. She was smiling confidently at my Mistress.

Lady Celia opened and scanned the letter a few times before looking satisfied. "Very well, shall we start?"

I bowed before the two and left the room to bring some refreshment for them. I must admit I am a little worried leaving my Mistress alone with Darla but I am fairly certain that Darla won't harm her.

When the lesson is over, I escorted Darla out. While we were outside the mansion, I grabbed her wrist and asked her purpose of being here.

"My, my, so protective of your little Mistress, aren't you?" Darla teased. "I must say you have such a peculiar but very adorable little Mistress indeed. No wonder you like her so much."

I glared at the young woman.

Darla doesn't seem to notice or choose to ignore it. "Her soul would make a tasty meal indeed, I am jealous of you. I had a glimpse of her soul just now, pure yet tainted, so beautiful yet so utterly fallen. But she is still young, there is not much darkness in her, the kind that you could never returned from but I'm sure with the right nudge and guidance, she might just be the kind of rare souls us demons wishes to own and devour."

"She is mine." I emphasized. My eyes glowed reddish-purple in warning.

Darla rolled her eyes at my manner. "Please, I'm not going to steal or take her away from you or anything. Like I said last night I just want to see the human who get you so worked up. If I didn't know any better, I would think you have developed a human affectionate feeling toward her."

I snorted at that. "Human feeling? Me? Don't make me laugh. Like I said last night I was acting in accordance with the contract we had. If I didn't, I won't get her soul."

Darla raised an eyebrow at the mention of the contract. "Contract huh? Never stop you before. You used to take any souls as you like, contract or no contract, even if it breaking the rules or not…"

I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"Right, I forgot, you are now strictly _'go-by-the-book'_ demon." Darla said a little mockingly.

I chuckled. "You make it sounded like it was such a bad thing."

"Remus would have thought so. He was still rebellious as ever last I heard. He doesn't want his fun to be spoiled with rules and orders. I personally don't like to live by rules or orders too much myself but I do appreciate some of them." Darla said. "If he knew what became of us, of you, he will mock us to have grown old and rusty…and probably boring too."

I grinned. "I suppose he would see it that way… So, what have you been doing lately? You didn't form a contract with a human so, what were you doing then?"

"Me?" Darla asked. "Well, I am a tutor. I teach young ladies how to be proper…and improper at some point." She grinned. "Occasionally, I have the old-fashioned fun 'be careful of what you wish for' game with mortals…"

"So that letter of recommendation is real?" I asked. "I hope you don't plan to corrupt my Mistress in any way…" Although the mere thought to see my Mistress to be improper is intriguing, I would rather have it my way.

"I will leave her corruption to you, Mr. Protective." Darla teased me. "Well, I should go now. I have fun today, Sebastian and your Mistress, I really like her. When you did have her, don't break her too soon, okay?" She winked at me and then walked toward her carriage.

I watched her go. I pulled out my pocket watch and realized it is almost time to prepare lunch. I went inside to start the preparation. After lunch, Lady Celia has a meeting with Lord Pierce about their partnership, followed by drawing lesson from Mrs. Hemingway. After that, dinner will be served. Once dinner is finished, Lady Celia had her bath and then decided to stay on her study room to examine some more paper and stuff.

"Young Mistress, you should go to bed. You have a full schedule for tomorrow as well." I said.

Lady Celia looked up at me, surprised how late it is already. "Is it time already?"

I studied the young girl. She is so dedicated with her work and she is only a child. I smiled when she started to yawn and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She is still a child after all regardless how mature she acted most of the time.

My Mistress stood up to leave the room. "Sebastian, bring some hot milk to my bedroom. I will be waiting."

"Of course, my Lady." I bowed at her politely. I watched her opened the door and left. I quickly cleaned her desk and then proceeded to the kitchen to make delicious chocolate milk the way my Mistress like it.

A while later, when I entered the room with a tray of hot milk, I noticed my Mistress is already changing into a night dress but she was struggling with the ridiculously small pearl button of her dress. I chuckled a little. I put down the tray on the nearest table and kneeled before my cute little Mistress and push aside her small fingers and quickly fasten the buttons myself.

Lady Celia flushed in embarrassment and she glared at me as if daring me to mock her.

I decided not to tease her but I'm sure my amused expression alone already got on her nerve. Young Mistress sat down on the bed as I presented her with the hot milk and I couldn't help but smile at the childish delight on her eyes when she took a sip of the milk.

After she finished with her milk, I helped her into the bed and inside the blanket. Suddenly she called to me and told me to add shopping on tomorrow's schedule for her uncle's birthday present. Of course, I told her it was already on the schedule for tomorrow.

"By the way, how was the lesson with your new tutor? Would you still require her service or should we find another tutor?" I asked.

"It was fine. Miss Darla, she is…interesting, I guess…" Lady Celia said.

"I see…" I put a hand over my chin and pondering whether to tell my Mistress about Darla's true nature but I decided against it. As long as Darla doesn't harm my Mistress, I see no reason to reveal her identity.

My Mistress regarded me with interest. "Why the sudden interest with Miss Darla?" she asked.

As expected of my Mistress, she is sharp; she picked up on my 'concern' regarding Darla. I smiled innocently. "I was just looking after your interest is all, my Lady. After all, I am but your faithful butler." I said as I put a hand over my heart.

Lady Celia stared at me as if she was trying to read me. She sighed. "Whatever. I want to sleep." She pulled her blanket just below her chin and turned away from me.

I bowed at her. "Sleep well, my Lady."

"Stay here until I fall asleep…" Lady Celia whispered without turning to look at me.

"Of course." I said. "I will always stay by your side…until the end…" I whispered.

After young Mistress is fast asleep, I left the bedroom silently with a candle and the tray in one hand. I went to the kitchen to finish up. As I did, I couldn't help but recalled how vulnerable my young Mistress really is behind her mask. I chuckled when I recalled Darla told me that I was too 'protective' of my Mistress.

The next day, after lunch, my Mistress and I went to the town to go buy present for Lady Celia's uncle, Marquis Middleford, Lady Elizabeth's father. Lady Elizabeth planned the party to surprise and pleases her dear father. The party will be held sometimes that week. Of course, Lady Celia has no choice but to attend. Her fiancé, Sir Anthony, and his family would be there too. No doubt Earl Audrey would try to get favor from Lady Celia's uncle. I think my Mistress dislike her future father-in-law.

We went to one store into another but still have not found the perfect present for dear uncle. We then bumped into someone none other than Darla.

"Ah, Lady Celia, Mr. Sebastian… What a nice coincidence to meet you here." Darla greeted and curtsied.

Somehow I don't think it was really a coincidence though. I bowed politely to the young woman. Regardless her intention, we still have to keep up with our appearance.

Lady Celia curtsied and nodded. "Miss Darla."

"Looking something in particular? Perhaps I could be of help." Darla offered with a sweet smile.

"I am looking a birthday present for my uncle." Lady Celia said.

"Your uncle, I believed, Marquis Middleford?" Darla asked. "Hmm…" She pondered thoughtfully as she looked around the store. She picked up something and asked for my Mistress's opinion.

After a while, they finally get the desired present. Lady Celia asked me to pay and have the owner to wrap the gift nicely. I watched as my Mistress and Darla talked some more.

"Miss Darla also likes to hunt?" I heard my Mistress asked.

"Oh, very much so…" Darla said with a grin, voice thick with meaning, eyes glinting mischievously. "I don't look like it, huh? But I do like a good hunting once in awhile."

"I'm sure my Aunt would have liked to meet you. It is not every day we find a woman who enjoy riding and hunting." Lady Celia said, very intrigued with Darla's claim.

"Ah, I would have liked to meet Marchioness Middleford. I have heard about her a lot. I kind of admired her independent." Darla said.

I approached my Mistress and told her we should go back to the mansion for she has another meeting with Mr. Robin.

My Mistress nodded and excused herself. She told Darla she would be looking forward for their next lesson. Darla smiled and said she feel the same. They bid their goodbye. Darla secretly winked at me. I only sighed.

It seemed Lady Celia is quite fond of Darla. She certainly enjoyed her lesson with Darla. They spend some time in each other company. Even Lady Elizabeth, once met with Darla, was quite smitten by her charm. She adored Darla and would like to use her service as tutor. She came by to the Phantomhive Mansion every time a lesson with Darla is scheduled.

I wonder if my Mistress would still like her when she knows the truth about Darla. Even though Lady Celia had accepted me, a demon, by her side, I knew that deep inside there is a part of her that hated me, a demon, the cause of her suffering. After all, the Occultists used her to summon a demon, which led her to her sealed fate with me.

"You have such an interesting Mistress, Sebastian. Too bad you got to her first. I would have liked to make her one of mine." Darla said teasingly at me.

I glared at her.

At the time, another strings of murder terrorized London…again. Prostitutes were killed…again. People are worried that Jack the Ripper has risen again. Of course, both my Mistress and I know for a fact that it wasn't him but another culprit. Naturally an order from the Queen arrived, asking for the Queen's watchdog to clean up this mess.

We decided to go to the Undertaker to get information about the prostitutes' causes of death. I knew the Undertaker creep out my Mistress but since he is useful, she forced herself to tolerate it. Undertaker always required peculiar payment in exchange for information. He wanted a good laugh, he says.

The deaths of the prostitutes are weird. They were found positioned to sit on the pavement of the road with their hands stitched to look like they were praying or asking for forgiveness. Their eyes, lips and their womanhood were also sealed with stitches. Their breasts were cut and then sealed, again with stitches. It was horrible and painful death. From the autopsy by a medical examiner, on their bodies were found traces of some drugs. They figured it was to render those poor women helpless to the torture the killer devised for them.

Naturally the suspicion would fall to those who oppose prostitution and one that has medical knowledge enough to commit the murder. Once again, it was a killer with medical knowledge. Human did like to violate their knowledge and twist it to their liking. I sighed at this.

"Could a demon or one of those…be responsible for this crime?" My Mistress asked.

One of those…I believe she meant Death God but I doubt it would be one of their kinds. As for a demon…it might be possible. Without further investigation, I wouldn't know.

Finally we got a suspect, a young medical student and a Catholic by the name, Charles Monbalzano. For a few days at night we followed him around but he never go anywhere near a brothel or the alleys where prostitutes usually looking for a customer.

My Mistress and I went to investigate the brothel or the alley. To avoid attention, she changed herself in boyish clothing. While waiting for the culprit, I saw a cat nearby and played with it, much to my Mistress's dismay.

Lady Celia decided to leave me with my date to see around. She frowned when she saw a certain mature scene.

I covered my Mistress's eyes from behind. "That was a scene a little kid like you are not ready to see, young Mistress." I whispered in her ear.

Lady Celia was surprised with my presence and angered at what I said. She snatched my hands away from her eyes as she quickly turned to look at me. "I'm not a kid! As for whether I was ready to see those repulsive actions or not is up to me! Beside why does it matter? The fact is I am here in this repulsive place where they are all committed those repulsive actions all over, of course, I am bound to see it!"

I sighed. My Mistress seemed to lose her temper easily tonight. Aside from discomfort caused by this place, I'm guessing it brought her bad memories of her time of humiliation in the hand of those idiot occultists. I did kill all of them by order from her and freed her from their clutch forever. It seemed the memories of what they had done to her stayed with her forever and damaged the poor girl.

The little girl was trying so hard not to burst into tears in front of me. I bent down and caressed her cold cheek. My gloved hand brushed the tears in her eyes. She smacked my hand away. She refused to look at me and trying so hard to regain her composure.

It was uncomfortable silent. Finally we caught ourselves a break and caught him red-handed when he tried to kidnap a prostitute. We had the Scotland Yard to apprehend and imprisoned the man.

We thought the case is over but a few days later another prostitute were killed in the same manner which beg the question if we had apprehended a wrong man. We decided to visit Charles who later was admitted to a mental hospital after claiming he had no recollection of killing the prostitutes. Naturally, I thought he was possessed but with what I do not know. Of course, I can think up the name of the demons that might like to pull these kinds of things but somehow I doubt it.

When another prostitute was killed, Lady Celia is quite enraged. She wanted the culprit to be apprehended immediately. When I finally found another suspect and caught him in action, I realized he was indeed being possessed, not by a demon but by a ghost with obvious dislike toward prostitution.

I researched the said ghost and found out that twenty years ago a fanatic God-fearing man wanted to clean up the street from prostitution. He went so far as attacking brothel and assaulting prostitutes. His attitude was not like by the prostitutes who then hired someone to kill him and dumped his body into the woods. I guess the ghost of the man is restless and seek revenge while believing he was doing the world a favor of cleansing the street of prostitution. The irony of all the man actually believed that he was giving those prostitutes redemption by death thus why he choose to possess people with medical knowledge to have them did the method of killing he deemed necessary so the prostitutes received forgiveness from God for their sin.

"A ghost? Really?" My Mistress asked sarcastically.

Really, how could my Mistress be skeptical about ghost when she has a demon by her side?

"So what? You are saying those man this ghost possessed are not guilty then?" Lady Celia asked.

"Oh, they are, after all, they did killed those women with their own hands, albeit a ghost controlled their action." I said. "Possession is such a complicated thing. We could say the men are innocent and the ghost or demons are the culprit but who would believe that? Society nowadays would want a real, in the flesh culprit behind bar to ease their worries rather than believing in the existence of ghost or demon."

"I suppose so… So what do you propose we do with the ghost?" My Mistress asked.

"Well, the men responsible are behind bars or inside mental hospital now. The only thing left to do is to find the ghost, exorcise it before it decided to claim another innocent man to do his bidding."

"So, we need an exorcist?" Lady Celia confirmed and I nodded. "Great, just what I need." She rolled her eyes.

I only smiled.

With the help of Lau, we find an Exorcist. We went to the woods and find the dead decaying body of the ghost. The Exorcist supposed perform a ritual with a complicated, old-foreign-language, exorcism spell.

Lady Celia and I stood side by side while watching the Exorcist preparing the ritual. Lady Celia was trembling in cold despite wearing a long coat. It was a cold night after all. I am also wearing my favorite black coat but I didn't feel cold at all what with me being a demon and all. I worried for my Mistress's health.

"Just out of curiosity…" Lady Celia suddenly spoke up. "This exorcism spell is to…drive out the ghost away, correct?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Will it work against a demon?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest? Don't tell me you want to drive me away?" I asked teasingly.

Lady Celia rolled her eyes. "I'm only asking because I wonder if it will…affect you or anything…" She said.

"Ah, I'm touched that young Mistress is worry for my welfare…" I said with a grin. My Mistress looked like she was about to snap at my teasing. "But no, it will not affect me."

"But there is an exorcism spell against demon?"

"Yes, I believe there are but those spell usually only work on a weaker demon. I assure you I am no weak demon."

"I see."

"Most of the known exorcism spells against our kind, the kind you find in books, are useless or fake. The real deal is rare, almost already lost in time. But I'm sure somewhere the spell did exist; however, to successfully perform it is another matter."

Lady Celia didn't say anything.

We both watched as the Exorcist chanted a spell to drive away the said ghost.

"Is it over?" Lady Celia asked after unbearable silent.

"Yes, I believe so, Lady Phantomhive." The Exorcist replied finally after some time.

I don't believe so because I could still sense the presence of the ghost and I was right. A rush of cold wind against our cold skin as the moan of the ghost was heard. It seemed the ritual is a failure or there is something wrong with the spell, I have no idea. What I do know it seemed to anger the ghost.

At least the spell did make the ghost materialized before all of our eyes but it is obvious he is not ready to move on. He attacked the Exorcist. The Exorcist tried to exorcise him some more but it was useless. My Mistress looked worried for the Exorcist. Her eyes furrowed in confusion but I could tell she is not scared.

The ghost scratched the Exorcists' face when he attempted to exorcise him again. The Exorcist looked frightened now. He huddled pathetically on the ground.

The ghost noticed us and floated toward us with obvious evil intention. He went straight for my Mistress. I quickly pulled her to safety. The ghost growled at us. I rolled my eyes. This has gone too far. I need to end this. My eyes glowed in menacing red which make the ghost stopped his ridiculous growling.

The ghost seemed to get a good idea who I am but let's not forget this is a ghost that thinks his job is to cleanse the world, even in death, and apparently he was not very bright either. He actually decided to attack me. I believe his luck has run out. As my eyes glowed reddish-purple, the ghost is set on fire. He was screaming in agony before exploded out of existence.

I smirked. It felt so good to use his demonic power again. I turned toward my stunned Mistress. I guess she was surprised since this is her first time to see me used my demonic power. "Are you alright, young Mistress?" I asked kindly.

Before my Mistress could answer, we heard the Exorcist whimpered. "S-satan! Y-you are a pawn of evil!!" He pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes. How rude. He should be thanking me for saving his life.

The Exorcist scampered on the ground before running away.

I chuckled at how stupid he looked like.

Lady Celia's face turned pale. "Sebastian, stop him!" She yelled.

I realized immediately that I have to eradicate this man. After all, he had seen what I am. If he was to tell anyone about me, Lady Celia's position and life would be endangered. I quickly rushed toward the Exorcist but was stopped when a scream was heard from where the Exorcist had run to.

Darla appeared before us. She was wearing a blood-stained white dress. On one of her hands, there was the head of the Exorcist. Blood was still dripping from the neck. "Look like you need a hand over here, Sebastian."

Lady Celia looked horrified. She covered her mouth with her hands as if attempting to fight the vomit.

I stared at Darla in annoyance. "I could have handled it just fine." I said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just want to see the Queen's watchdog in action…" Darla replied.

My Mistress looked alarmed at the mention of the Queen's watchdog. She stared at Darla, at her cold red eyes much like mine and at the demonic vibe she gave out. "You're a demon." She whispered.

Darla smiled innocently and curtsied at her. "It's nice to see you again, Lady Celia. I am so happy now that you know who I am." She said.

Lady Celia looked unhappy though. She turned and glared at me. "You knew what she is, didn't you, Sebastian? And you didn't tell me?!"

"You didn't ask…" I simply said. My Mistress looked so angry…and so cute. "Beside why does it matter? You seemed fond of her." I realized I sounded like I was jealous or something.

"You let another demon enter my house without my knowledge! How is that alright?!" Lady Celia yelled at me. "You might as well let an assassin entered the mansion!"

"I wouldn't let her harm you or anything."

"It doesn't make it alright! God, Sebastian, why do you always want me to spite you? That time also…" She was referring to my knowing Grell's identity from the beginning.

"I told you she has no intention to harm you or anyone within the house…" I said but she doesn't seem to listen. Lady Celia was ranting about the safety of Lady Elizabeth.

Ah, yes, I realized that Lady Celia is very protective of her cousin. Lady Elziabeth is a naïve little girl who love cute things and more than anything wanted to see Lady Celia's true smile. Lady Celia also cared a great deal about her and would do everything in her power to protect her from the dark side of the world. I guess letting her meeting a corrupter demon like Darla is not exactly what she would want for her dear cousin.

"Hey, for what's worth, I didn't touch your cousin." Darla intervened. "I admit I was tempted to corrupt that innocent little girl but I was more interested in you. Trust me."

Lady Celia frowned at Darla. "How dare you… You lied to me! Why should I trust you? You are a demon. Lies are your specialty. For all I know, everything you told me was all a mere web of lies!"

"Hey, just because I am a demon does not mean I am a liar…" Darla said. "Beside I wasn't entirely lying to you. There is always a bit of truth in everything I said. For example, when I said I likes to hunt…" She giggled. "Well, what I meant is hunting human soul and all…"

Lady Celia glared at Darla. "You will not come anywhere near me or Elizabeth in the future. In fact I don't ever want to see you anywhere near us!" She barked. She turned toward me with a mean glare. "Sebastian, I want to go home!"

Does she not realize that she was facing two dangerous demons in the world? Yet she treated us like she was the superior. Hmm, that my Mistress, alright. I don't know if it was bravery or stupidity but it certainly amusing and I gather Darla felt the same like me.

I bowed at my Mistress. "Yes, my Lady."

We left Darla and headed to the Phantomhive Mansion.

Lady Celia readied herself to sleep. She was sitting on the bed. Her long hair was undone. She had taken off her lens like she usually does when she goes to bed. She glared at me with both eyes. I loved it when she looked at me like that. I loved to see the mark of our contract that was engraved in her right eye. My Mistress was just too cute. Although most people would dismiss her for her somewhat bratty, arrogant behavior, I considered those qualities to be parts of her appeal. I like that part of her as much as I like the vulnerable her.

"Sebastian, this is an order." Lady Celia suddenly said. "The next time there is a demon near me or those around me, you will inform me! I will not have you endanger those around me because you think its fun to play loopholes with me!"

I hid a chuckle. I bowed politely. "Yes, my Lady." I said.

"Good." Lady Celia said. She crossed her arms, still pouting childishly even if she didn't realize it. She pulled her blanket over herself and determined to sleep.

I grinned.

The next day, in the afternoon, Lady Celia was busy with her work again her study room. She already finished her report for the Queen and have Tanaka sent it to the palace. I was standing by her side, watching her with a gentle smile but she didn't notice.

Tanaka announced that they have a guest and Darla suddenly entered the room.

I hid a smile when I saw my Mistress looked annoyed.

"I thought I already told you not to show yourself to me or anyone close to me…" Lady Celia said grudgingly.

"Hey, I am not in a contract with you so technically I don't have to listen to your order. Beside I never was one to obey orders anyway, ask him, he knew, what with us being old friend and all…" Darla said with a grin as she seated herself in a sofa. She made herself totally comfortable despite the quite hostile host in front of her.

Lady Celia almost groaned. "Damn demons and contract and loopholes…" she muttered.

I heard it all the same and I hid an amused chuckle.

Suddenly Lady Celia seemed to realize something. "Wait. You two are friends? As in childhood friend and all?" she asked. She turned to look at me. "Demon has friends?"

"More or less…" I said.

"Great." Lady Celia said sarcastically. "Next, you will tell me you have a parent too."

"Of course we do. What, do you think demon born out of nowhere?" Darla replied.

Lady Celia frowned. "Never mind. I don't want to know." She said as she put a hand over her head as if she was having a headache.

Darla smiled slyly. "Oh, by the way, I was confused. You said, I shouldn't show myself to you or anyone near you, does that include Sebastian? My, you're so possessive of your demon, aren't you?"

Lady Celia flushed. "I'm not possessive of him. If you want to see him, then it's fine, as long as you do it where I don't have to see you too."

"How mean. After I helped protect your reputation from being destroyed by a certain Exorcist…" Darla said teasingly.

My Mistress tensed considerably when she remembered the horrible death suffered by the poor Exorcist. She sighed. "I suppose I do owe you a thank you…somewhat…" she admitted.

Darla smiled. "You're welcome."

"You said last night that you were interested in me. Why?" Lady Celia asked.

"Well, you would have to let me stick around you to find out, would you not?" Darla said with a secretive smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"I would rather not. One demon to deal with is enough." Lady Celia said.

"My Lady, I'm hurt. You make it sounded like I was the one who always brought you trouble. I would have you know my feeling is at stake here…" I said teasingly.

"Oh, please…" My Mistress rolled her eyes.

Darla giggled.

"Shouldn't you be out there somewhere? Hunting poor unfortunate souls or something? Annoying the hell out of other human or something?" Lady Celia rudely asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly find some poor unfortunate soul or some human to annoy, the way you said it…" Darla said with a chuckle.

"You would better stay away from Elizabeth. I do not want you to corrupt her." Lady Celia warned her.

"Corrupt her? I happened to be an excellent tutor. I distinctly remembered that you enjoyed my lesson…" Darla said. "I assured you I mean no harm to you or your cousin."

"Please leave. Don't make me order Sebastian here to get rid of you. I have full schedule as it is." Lady Celia said.

"Boy, you are a very stubborn person, Celia." Darla said. "Well, I will take my leave for now. Be seeing you again sometimes soon." In a flash, she was gone.

Lady Celia blinked her eyes. She sighed. "Finally…some peace…"

"Ah…" I nodded. "Peace is hard to come by nowadays…"

"Celiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

A voice we all know too well. Lady Elizabeth.

"Oh my…" I said.

Lady Celia groaned.

It looked like there will be no peace for a while in the Phantomhive Mansion.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I would like to meet her…" Darla said.

"You can't. She was in a middle of important meeting." I said.

We both looked up toward the window of the study room on the second floor of the mansion.

"Oh, well, next time then…"

"Haven't you find a human interest at all in all the years since I last saw you?"

"A few but none of them could take my interest for long…"

"So what brought you to London?"

"Twenty Faces Phantom Thief…"

I blinked. "Him? You are interested in him?"

"Well I heard nobody can catch him and nobody ever saw his real face. Seemed like a pretty good amusement and challenge for me." Darla said.

Twenty Faces Phantom Thief is a famous thief that recently shook England. He stole from the noble and no detective or Scotland Yard officials ever managed to get a hold of him. The thief is said to be like phantom since he always vanished when he was cornered and he has lots of tricks up his sleeves that always deluded everyone from him. He always left a calling card as if to mock the police and he never fail stealing the intended target. As a thief, he never used violence and he was rumored to be charming since he always managed to melt young ladies' heart everywhere. He is also being called gentleman thief.

Since nobody was ever hurt by the phantom thief, it seemed the Queen doesn't view him as a threat yet otherwise she would have dispatched the Queen's watchdog. Besides, there are always other matters, other cases, more pressing than this one.

**TBC**

_A/N: First, I would like to thank those who are kind enough to leave a review. Thank you so much. I appreciated it. Second, I would like to apologize for long update. It is so hard to overcome one's own weakness. _

_Anyway, I'm not sure if this chapter will be interesting enough for the readers or not. I myself felt a little dissatisfied with the outcome. The plotline is unoriginal, you might say. I was never someone who can come up with something fresh and original, unfortunately. I think the mystery in the story was something I borrowed from a plot in a book or a movie or a mix of both. Like I said, I suck at writing mystery. Still, the mystery elements are needed in the storyline so please bear with me. _

_Also, Sebastian might be a little OOC here. I'm sorry. It bound to happen in my story. I was never good either writing in character. Btw, I am sorry if the story in some way offended you in any way. Need I remind you that I was just writing this for fun and have no intention to mock or hurt others. Sorry for rambling. Please enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review if you like my story. Thank you. _


	15. 15 Celia Phantomhive

**Chapter 15: Celia Phantomhive**

_A/N: On one of the reviews I received, someone asked what Celia looks like or if I have a draw a picture of her. Unfortunately, I'm not a good artist hence no drawing. Since I based Celia on Ciel, I actually just imagine her as __**really**__ female version of Ciel with feminine body and long hair. On the manga, there is a drawing of Ciel dressed in female gown with Sebastian by his side. I think it's one of the cover on the volume 02 chapter 08 page 090. I just kind of imagined Celia look like Ciel on that particular drawing on daily basis. _

I sat on the chair behind the table on my study room. I wasn't focused on the papers on the desk. My mind pondered to what happened a few days ago between me and Anthony. I sighed in exasperation. Why did he have to kiss me? Now I felt uncomfortable as if I have done something wrong. It was such a distraction and I hated it.

I haven't see or talk to Anthony ever since that day. Frankly, I am not in any hurry either to see him, particularly because I would have not known how to behave around him. If I pretended nothing is changed between us, I fear I would have wounded his feeling. Great, why do I have to be bothered with this? The answer is obvious, of course, because he is my fiancé and I do care about him, just not in the way he want me to. I don't know why I felt so empty inside of me. There is no love inside of me, only small bit of affectionate felling for certain people and a whole lot of bitter darkness of rage and sorrow.

The flame of hatred inside of me flared still. It called out for revenge against those who have defiles my family's name and of my parents' murder. It has been years since I made a contract with a demon. The desire of revenge is mostly what keeps me going. Yet any lead I have about my parents' murder always came up a dead end one way or another. It was like there is a force in the universe working against me…either that or someone very clever who always one steps ahead of me. It is frustrating. Even with Sebastian by my side, I still can't grasp my revenge. I felt like it was there in front of me, I only need to grasp it with my own fingers and yet I can't seem to touch it.

I realized if I have gotten my revenge and the contract is fulfilled, Sebastian would have to…end my life and take his prize, my soul. I guess I always thought I will die at such a young age. I always thought with a demon force on my hand I would finish my revenge quickly. That's why all these years I never attempted to live life fully. I have no desire to try to love Anthony. I never opened my heart to him. Because I thought I would have no future, that I would have not live to taste a marriage life. And yet here I am; alive, still not any closer in fulfilling my desire for revenge unfortunately and is facing the impending doom of a marriage life which I have no idea how to survive it.

Of course, there is a matter of providing an heir for the sake of Phantomhive bloodline. I don't even know if I would be capable of…functioned as a wife, let alone, to be a mother. To be a mother…I could never see myself as a nurturing and loving mother like my late mother was.

This is not fair to Anthony. He deserves someone better, someone who loves him and is capable to make him happy…and it's pretty obvious that I am not the right person for it. I wonder whether Father and Mother would forgive me if I abandon my duty to carry on the bloodline of Phantomhive. I really have no desire to marry or indulge myself into a marriage of convenience. However, I don't think the Queen would approve of my wish to remain a spinster. Isn't it twisted that I am actually counting on me dead as soon as I fulfilled my revenge before I have to take my vow in a marriage?

My greatest fear is that I would have never fulfilled my revenge in this life. What if I never find the people who responsible of my parents' murder? When I escaped the hell created by those Occultists and formed a contract with Sebastian, it is my goal to have my revenge whatever it takes, whatever the cost. I would sacrifice my life, my soul, as long as I could get my revenge. So what if I couldn't ever reach my goal? What would happen then? Would Sebastian help me to get my revenge in the next life? Or would he decided I am no longer worthy of his time and would turn against me? I was tempted to ask him about this issue but that would be like I am showing my weakness to him. I would be damn if I ever let him know my feeling.

I sighed. It seemed almost every case that has been thrown my way by the Queen, Sebastian and I always managed to solve it. Yet the one case I want to solve the most is one that I could not seem to solve. I hated this. I hated my weakness. I have to be strong. I have to strengthen my resolve in order to reach my goal. I just…don't know how…anymore.

I chuckled bitterly. Normally feeling at lost, people would turn to God and pray for His help and guidance. I don't think I can do that. After all, I have turned my back from Him the moment I formed a contact with a demon. I lost the right to pray for His help, not that I wanted to, after all, why would He help me now when He abandoned me before? I felt a surge of anger when I recalled the feeling of helplessness and despair during the time I was imprisoned in a cage by those Occultists, how I prayed and prayed that God would save me but He didn't. God left my fate in the hand of a demon.

I sighed as I put a hand over my forehead as if having a headache. I should stop myself from recalling those bad days. It will only serve to ruin my mood even more. I couldn't help it. I was thinking about my relationship with Anthony and somehow it led me to my past. I wonder what would happen between me and Anthony if my parents were never murdered, if I was never kidnapped and humiliated both physically and mentally. Would I have loved him then? Could I have pictured myself in a marriage with him? The answer is yes, I would probably grow up, being in love with him and we would probably have a happy marriage. But what does it matter? The fact is things doesn't happened like that and it is obvious things does not work well for me and Anthony.

I sighed again. My eyes scanned the papers scattered on the desk and a newspaper. A certain article caught my eyes. Yes, you guess correctly, it was an article of another murders and mayhems in London. Young girls were being targeted again…as usual. England has its share of murders and mayhems but isn't it annoying that almost every murder case I received the culprits always targeted young girls? I guess because women are supposed to be weaker than men which made our kind more likely to fall prey. I'm sure it would be just a matter of time before the Queen send me a letter, ordering me to clean up this mess…again.

Almost on a cue, Sebastian entered the room with a letter sealed in royal stamp. "You have a letter from the Queen." The butler gave the letter to me.

"Of course." I said as I absentmindedly took a letter opener to cut the envelope. I scanned the letter. After I finished reading it, I sighed as I put a hand over my head. "As I thought…"

"The Queen wanted young Mistress to investigate the recent missing girls?" My Butler asked with a smile.

"What else?" I asked with a small sigh.

"I assume we will be going to the Scotland Yard and Undertaker then…"

"Prepare everything…"

Sebastian and I went inside the carriage that will bring us to Undertaker's shop after we have gotten information regarding the missing girls from the Scotland Yard Officials.

I turned to look at the folder on my map. I stared at the picture of those missing girls. They have been gone for weeks now. I have to assume they are dead at some point even if no dead body turned up on the street. We are going to the Undertaker now in hope he could give us some information about those girls. I showed him picture of those girls. It appeared that Undertaker didn't have any of those girls as his clients. He hasn't heard any rumor from underworld society either. It seemed the corpses of those girls haven't shown up in either on the surface or in the underworld. There is still slightest a chance those girls are alive.

I turned to Sebastian and asked, "Do you think…it could be another one of those idiots who are trying to summon a demon again?"

Sebastian smiled. "It is hard to say at this point, my Lady, but it is one of possibilities."

I sighed. "Certainly if their ritual is one like that particular case years back, it would explain why there are no bodies turned up…"

Yes, Sebastian and I had encountered a peculiar case years back that involved another demon. I was fourteen at the times. There was a string of missing teen girls on a small town back then. This case had come into the Queen's attention when a girl who came from a high class family vanished without a trace.

**FLASHBACK**

Sebastian and I have moved to the town where the cases of missing girls happened to investigate further. Our lead pointed us to the only clue that everything happened seemed to be connected with an old Catholic School for Etiquette Lesson for Young Gentleman and Ladies.

Originally the first branch of the school was in London. The first branch of the school received many rewards from the Queen for its service in society. The owner then built up a few branch of the school in a few other towns so that education can be accessed by the society. Now the problems of the missing girls were recently discovered in one of the school branch in a small town.

"The Queen is concerned with those missing girls…" I said. "We need to wrap this up quickly…"

"It looked like we have no choice but goes undercover to get inside that school…" Sebastian said.

"Great…" I rolled my eyes.

That particular school in that town had been opened for almost over 100 years. The same with the other school branch's reputation, this school is also famous for its education and etiquette lesson and its strictness. They admitted boys and girls between the ages 14 to 19. Local noblemen enrolled their young children into the school. Boys and girls who were enrolled received the best education required by the society. The teachers of that school were famous for their strictness. That's why parents who have troubled child, "delinquent young people", also sent them here so their manner could be reformed.

Many of their graduate students will likely secure themselves a place in society. Just by hearing that one is a graduate from the school shall received good graces from the society. The boys will become a gentleman with good education enough to start their own business. Most of them, though, decided to continue their study into university. The girls will become a lady with good reputation enough to attract gentlemen to marry them.

Five years ago, the school was taken over by Lord and Lady Gladstone. The Lord and Lady Gladstone believed in the equality for male and female. They reformed the school so that girls can also receive knowledge that usually only boys have the privilege to get their hand into. The school was still famous for its strictness and for the best knowledge given by the best teachers. Not only they received students from both High and Middle Class, but they also admitted those that came from poor family. They have scholarship for those that came from poor family but are quite smart and diligent to receive education. However, there are still noblemen who objected having simple peasants in the same school with them and some decided to transfer their children to the other school branch which still adapted the old form. Some received this new reformation of the school with open arms. In fact, a few noblemen from outside town sent their sons or daughters to this school.

Sebastian had me enrolled into the school as a new student under a false name Ciel Harper while he himself applied as a teacher with the same name but different surname, Sebastian Clovis. Sebastian warned me that I have to be all smiley and cheerful and not serious or brooding like I normally do. I have to behave like any other ignorant teenagers. We must keep our identity a secret after all. Fortunately, we both rarely known or seen by most people so it should be easy to pretend to be somebody else as long as we don't meet anyone who knows us there.

I stared at the mirror. I was wearing the school uniform. My hair was done into two ponytails. I practiced my silly smile on the mirror and felt really stupid about it. Sebastian had discarded his butler attire and had worn proper formal attire and a pair of glasses. It wasn't hard for him to act his part as a teacher what with him being my tutor and all.

"Will you be alright entering a church? That's a Catholic school and I'm sure they will have lot of gathering in the church." I said.

Sebastian smiled. "That place has no hold over me." He replied calmly.

I shrugged. "Let's go then…"

First, I have to deal with Lady Gladstone, the headmistress in the school for the girls' part, listening to her ranting about the pride of the school and its purpose. Despite the school is opened for boys and girls, the school building and the dorms for boys and girls were separated. They shared the teachers regardless the gender though. The only few occasion when boys and girls are allowed to mingle are during school mass, school festival and school activities such as riding, archery, fencing, library study-buddy system and tea discussion party.

A teacher showed me to my class for the first period. I introduced myself to the students and spoke a little with them. Everything went alright. However something unexpected happened during the third period on tea discussion party. My cousin, Elizabeth, is here!! She almost blew my cover. I quickly dragged her away and spoke to her. I explained to her the importance of keeping my real identity a secret. Thankfully it wasn't hard to make her agree to my term.

"What are you doing here, Lizzie?" I asked.

"What are you doing here yourself, Celia?" She asked back.

"The name's Ciel, Ciel Harper, remember that!" I warned her. "Anyway, why are you here? I thought you went on a vacation?"

"Well, apparently this _is_ my vacation…" Elizabeth said bitterly.

"What?"

"Mother sent me here as a punishment… I was to stay here for three months. She hoped the teacher here could reform me or something."

"Aunt did? Whatever did you do?"

"I didn't! It wasn't really my fault! It's Victoria's fault! Of course, Mother does not believe me as usual…"

"What happened?"

Elizabeth proceeded to tell me about what happened. She had a fight with another girl, Victoria, her name. Victoria has always been a mean and selfish girl. She always likes to hurt other people's feeling. She hurt Elizabeth's feeling many times. Apparently she talked bad about me and Elizabeth decided she had enough and…attacked her.

I sweatdrop. "You pick up a fight because of me? Oh, Lizzie, you really shouldn't. You should just ignore her. You will ruin your reputation."

"Hence why I was sent here…apparently I am a bad-mannered girl that needed some more etiquette lesson…" Elizabeth concluded sadly. She sighed. "I don't really like this place though. Do you know girls are required to learn riding horse and stuff? What a troublesome thing to learn! Mother must hate me so much!" She ranted.

I chuckled. I realized now the reason Aunt decided to send Lizzie to this particular school.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I…well…"

"You did something wrong too?"

I see no reason to tell her the truth. "Apparently…but you can't tell a soul. It will ruin my reputation."

"Hence the fake name?" My cousin asked. "Don't worry, Celia, I mean, Ciel, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

We told others that our parents used to be friend before mine moved away. Now we met again…in this school by fate, was Elizabeth happily told her friends as she introduced me to some of the girls. I am quite fortunate in a way that the dorm watcher decided to put me in the same room as Lizzie.

Well, this is certainly unexpected. The fact that Elizabeth is here might jeopardize my investigation. But frankly I was more worried for her safety. This is the place where girls disappeared after all. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my dear cousin. I contemplated to write to my Aunt to pull Elizabeth out from this school. Unfortunately, my dear Aunt is unavailable for reaching so there is no point to write a letter to her. This meant I have to keep an eye on Elizabeth, make sure she is safe from harm's way. I guess the best way to do it is to keep her near me.

Tonight, in the dorm, after Elizabeth fast asleep on her bed in the bedroom we shared together, I secretly slipped out of the room and into the garden. After making sure no one is around, I took off the contact lens on my right eye. "Sebastian, come to me." I whispered as the mark of our contract glowed.

Sebastian, in a flash, appeared before me. "You called me, young Mistress?"

"There has been a slight chance in our plan." I said. "Elizabeth is here. I must say it will be one of our priorities to make sure she is safe."

Sebastian bowed at me. "Of course."

"Did you learn anything today during your undercover?" I asked.

"Just stuff. Apparently Lord and Lady Gladstone are self-proclaimed humanitarian couple. They were said to be savior of the lower class."

"They did enroll some lowly peasant as students here…and even some of them were sort of adopted from nearby village or orphanage." I said.

"15 years ago, they were not as rich as they are now. The Lord Gladstone involved in a risky business and went bankrupt. The school was closed because of it. Approximately, 10 years ago, the couple regained their fortune after their bankruptcy. They started a business of their own, form partnership with other company with risky business. Apparently they are…an opportunist too and it seemed the goddess of fortune on their side for every business they had their eyes on flourished. Five years later, the couple takes over this school and decided to reform the school's education. They also got generous moneys from the rich students' families; a group of them seemed to be alumnus of this school from generations."

"Flourished, huh? Well, keep an eye on the other teachers and students…anyone with suspicious character…then report to me…"

"Yes, my Lady."

After Sebastian left, I returned to my room. On the way, however, I was caught by dorm watcher who scolded me about leaving the room in the middle of the night. I apologized. She let me go with a warning not to do it again. I returned back to the bedroom and quickly fall asleep.

Morning came. The dorm watcher knocked on every door of the room to wake up the students. I groaned in annoyance. Elizabeth, who has been here for over a week, is already got used to it. She quickly moved to the bathroom we shared in the room to take a shower. I groaned again as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

On one of the lesson I have today, I finally see Sebastian. He is assigned to teach History. I rolled my eyes as the girls in my class squealed in delight when they saw the new handsome teacher. Sebastian is acting all charming and cool in front of the girls. I wasn't concentrating and the damn demon dare to call on my name and scolded me, humiliating me in front of the class. I mentally think a fitting punishment for that idiot butler of mine for this particular act.

I think the universe is really working against me on this particular case. First, there is Elizabeth, enrolled into this troublesome school. And now we're about to be presented with another unexpected company.

During school mass in which both students and teachers have to attend, a certain timid priest caught my attention. The said priest is actually Grell!! He looked like the time when he pretended to be my Aunt's butler…and apparently quite liked by the girls too… I turned to look at Sebastian who had turned pale when he saw the Death God, especially when the said Death God turned his eyes toward him, sparkling with happiness.

"Ah, Sebastian-san!" Grell called out a little dramatically.

The girls started to make a fuss asking how Grell knew Sebastian and stuff.

I felt a headache forming already.

A strict-looking teacher barked at the girls. "Be silent! The mass is about to start!" She turned to Grell. "Mr. Sutcliff, if you please started the mass…"

Grell timidly, obviously acting, nodded. "Ah, right, I'm sorry."

Once the mass is over, Sebastian and I approached Grell in his office. Only then, he showed his true form and manner. He quickly flung himself toward my butler. "Sebas-chan!! I miss you so much!!" he yelled.

Sebastian easily dodged him and the flamboyant Death God fell to the floor, face-first.

"What are you doing here, Grell?" I asked.

"Sebas-chan, you're still as mean as ever!! I'm really hurt!!" The stupid Death God purposely ignoring me.

I sighed.

"What are you doing here, Grell?" Sebastian finally asked.

Grell pouted. "Isn't it obvious? I am undercover…"

"As a priest?" I asked skeptically. "Couldn't you pick up a more appropriate undercover or something?"

"Well, originally I wanted to volunteer to be a nude model for the Art class but Will won't let me! Honestly, I don't want to be a priest either. It was so boring, listening to those hormonal-bomb kids confessed to me of their stupid sins and desires in the confession room." Grell ranted.

"A Death God personally infiltrating a place is rare. There is something in this school, after all." Sebastian said to me.

"Grell, what is your mission here?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you? It is none of your business, after all." Grell said annoyingly.

I glared at him.

"Obviously he is to investigate the girls as well…" Sebastian said. "Does this mean it is safe to assume that those girls had died…?"

"Yes, you hit it right on the dot, Sebas-chan. I'm here following the souls that I would need to retrieve. Like that time on the circus, this is special mission." Grell said, still attempting to get close with Sebastian to steal a kiss.

"If this is a special mission, why would they send you?" I asked.

"I don't… Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!" Grell yelled at me.

"Wait, you said, you were following the souls you need to retrieve…then there is a chance the recent missing girls are still alive?" I concluded. "Do you know where they are?"

"Not really. But soon I will know where they are when their cinematic records come to play…" Grell said with a grin. "You two are here for the girls too? Too bad, ain't it? Those girls are destined to die sometime soon anyway…"

Sebastian was about to ask something when the door is knocked. Grell quickly reverted back to the timid Grell. A teacher entered the room and said he wish to speak with the priest. Sebastian and I excused ourselves.

I frowned. "Well, he wasn't much of help…"

Sebastian didn't say anything. His expression looked thoughtful.

"Sebastian? What is it? Did you notice something?" I asked.

"I don't want to jump into conclusion before I really know for sure, my Lady." The butler replied.

"Well, tell me anyway!"

"It's just… Grell said it is a special mission. I don't know much about Death God but usually special mission indicated unnatural force at work. I could only guess it involved a demon."

"…since it is a Death God's job to take souls and keep them away from being snatched by a demon?" I asked.

"Precisely." Sebastian said.

"Did you not sense a demon presence here in school?"

"No, I did not. Perhaps the demon cloaked its aura or there are some cases a demon is in dormant state until summoned…"

I frowned. "So, either we have a demon who hunts girls' soul for its meal or we have a bunch of human who feed the girls to the demon?"

"Pretty much. It's too soon to tell though." The butler said.

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

The school's bell is ringing, indicating the students should go to their next class. Sebastian and I left on our own respective ways. I have another class with Elizabeth in it. It was Music lesson. We are to sing together in a choir. Next, I have a Math class. Two girls introduced themselves to me; Julia and Robin are their name. They were both daughters of merchants. They were quite nice to me. We even became study-buddy in library during free period. I admitted this school is very interesting. If I was just an ordinary girl, I would have like to study here. Too bad, something bad is going on here somewhere in the school.

During tea discussion party, I met some of the boys. Most of them are very timid and shy while the others are mean and cruel or flirty. A group of boys, Marcus, Drew, Heath, Richard and Tom, are the famous delinquents in the school. They were a few years older than me. They like to play cruel jokes on other people. They also have a great dislike to students who are below them, just because they are a tad bit richer than the rest. They pulled horrible pranks to anyone that stand in their way or dare to go against them. Mostly they are just like preying on the weak; naturally students from poor family became their target since they couldn't do anything to report them.

Robin hated those boys. Those boys treated her badly just because she was from Middle Class. She always endured their jokes and pranks. One of the boys, Marcus, also didn't like her because she was smarter than him. Those boys caused nothing but trouble. One would think they should just get kick out from school but some of the teachers still believed that they could reform their manner. Robin said the real reason is the school couldn't kick the boys because of their parents' reputation and the fact that their families are the schools' source of money income, especially their families from generation to generation always attending school there thus made them honored alumnus of the school.

Elizabeth also didn't like those boys either. One of them, Drew, once approached her, intending to flirt with her. They knew who she is or rather her parents' reputation so they didn't dare to harm her. Elizabeth completely ignored the boy, much to his dismay.

"Don't bother to get close to them. You will only get a headache." Elizabeth warned.

Well, I certainly no need more headaches. However, as luck would have it, one of the boys, Richard, noticed me, the new girl and decided to approach me. I forced a sweet fake smile at him. He introduced himself and asked my name. I told him my fake name. He wanted me to come with him. I sweetly refused him, saying I have homework to discuss with my friend. He actually dares to threaten me using his father's name. I don't even know his father or his reputation.

"Richard, just leave her alone!" Elizabeth yelled.

Richard glared at my cousin. "Mind your own business, Middleford. I am not afraid of you!" he said. The boy's friends started to approach us to see what the commotion is about. "The new girl doesn't want to talk to me." Richard said with a pout.

I almost rolled my eyes but I held myself. I told them I was busy with my homework.

Richard suddenly pulled my books and threw it to the ground like childish tantrum.

I glared at him.

Richard smiled smugly at me.

Suddenly one of the boys, Tom, I believe, spoke, "That's enough, Richard, just leave her alone."

Richard turned to glare at Tom. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't when the other boy gave him a look. He and his friends left, except Tom.

Tom remained before me. He smiled warmly. "Forgive him." He picked up my book from the ground and gave it to me. "He could be such a jerk sometimes but he actually a nice person once you got to know him."

I have no desire to get to know him. "Thanks." I replied.

"The name's Tom. Pleased to meet you, Miss Ciel. Ciel means Heaven, right? The name suited you…" Tom said.

I frowned. Did he just flirt with me?

Tom smiled and left. "See you around…" he said.

"Look like someone like you, Ce…Ciel~~!" Elizabeth teased me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lizzie." I said.

"Tom's not so bad." Elizabeth admitted. "I always wonder how he could hang around his jerk friends. I guess they were childhood friends and all."

"I have no desire to get to know him." I said.

"Because you already have A-N-T-H-O-N-Y~~, right?" My cousin asked with a grin.

"Who?" Both Robin and Julia chorused to ask.

"No one." I said. "She was just kidding."

Elizabeth chuckled.

Next day, another day has passed. We still have no clue about the girls. I was quite frustrated. I believed I am not the only one frustrated. Sebastian looked like he was going to have a headache what with Grell pestering all over him every chance he got.

I got out of the classroom with Robin and Julia. We are about to go to the next class where we shall meet with Elizabeth. Robin and Julia were talking and I only half-listening. When the girls were discussing about a ball that is to be held sometimes that week, the boys approached us again. Excluded Tom who's for once is not with his friends, the rest were busy pulling jokes and pranks to anyone in sight. Naturally, Richard decided to bother me again. I sighed, trying not to lose my temper. Soon we have an argument; Robin and Julia are on my side. It was getting heated.

I think the other students decided to fetch a teacher because Sebastian and Grell (naturally) suddenly intervened. The butler warned the boys to leave the girls alone and to behave. The boys actually dare to talk back and go so far to threaten the said butler. Grell scolded the boys for their behavior with his best 'gentle priest' look but the boys didn't care about the 'weak' man. One of them even pushed him down. One of the boys looked unhappy that his friend attacked a priest and reprimanded him but he didn't bother to help Grell either. I heard some of the girls which I presumed to be Grell's fan girls screamed in concern when they saw the boys hurt their 'beloved' priest. Finally with one mean look from Sebastian, he sent the boys scampering away.

Sebastian turned to face us. He smiled charmingly at us and asked if we are alright. Instantly, Robin and Julia are smitten by his smile, their eyes practically changed into love-shaped. I rolled my eyes. Soon, we are suddenly circled by Sebastian's and Grell's other fan girls whose eyes also already changed into love-shaped. I could only sigh. I noticed some of the girls were tending to Grell. Sebastian decided to excuse himself for he has other matter to attend to. Grell quickly followed him as he tried to get the girls off him. I chuckled. If only they knew that Grell is gay. Can't they notice it?

After the two left, I heard some of the girls were gossiping about Grell. Apparently some of them did aware the possibility that Grell might be gay. The girls were talking about Grell's possible lover as one of the boys who came to the confession room. They were talking…and squealing. Apparently, they are a yaoi fan girls.

Another day passed again. Another girl went missing the night before, a peasant girl and apparently an orphan. She was here on scholarship and just recently enrolled here. The school board seemed to think that the girl ran away because she couldn't stand the school or the bully… Yes, the missing girl is one of the girls those delinquent boys bullied.

Sebastian and I decided to have a meeting on Grell's office to discuss about the case. Grell is not much help for us. He just continued pestering himself all over Sebastian. The butler just ignored him. We put up the missing girls' data. The first two are peasant girls; the third is a nobleman's daughter and now another peasant girl. They were of various ages. We don't have enough information. I told Sebastian to be on the lookout every night to prevent another kidnapping.

I went back to my class. We have a riding lesson today. Elizabeth is not quite ecstatic about it but she has no choice about it. The delinquent boys also have a riding lesson too on the next field. They were torturing a boy who can't ride properly. I noticed Tom did not follow his friend in torturing the boy but he didn't stop his friends or help the boy either.

The students are to ride the horses and learn to control the horses to pass the crossbar. One by one the students are to perform. Elizabeth is nervous. I smiled and reassured her she will be alright.

"That's easy for you to say since you can ride very well." Elizabeth said with a pout.

Robin grinned. "You could always pretend to be sick, like you did last time…"

I raised an eyebrow at that and turned to look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth flushed but shrugged. "I was desperate."

I chuckled.

It was Robin's turn to ride and have the horse jump pass the crossbar. I suddenly have a bad feeling when I saw the boys spoke to each other with evil glint in their eyes. One of them pulled out a catapult and a stone. They directed the catapult so that the stone would hit the horse Robin was on. I tried to warn her but I was too late. The horse is surprised and turned wild. All the girls started to scream when Robin fell from her horse. Elizabeth and I ran toward Robin and asked if she was alright. Her leg was bleeding but thankfully it was not broken.

I turned at the boys angrily. "I saw what you did." I yelled at them.

"We did nothing." Richard said while the others chuckling. "She fell on her own. Perhaps the horse doesn't like her smell." He laughed cruelly. "Girls should stick to their girly activity instead of trying to do boys' activity…"

I glared. "You're so disgusting, acting all high and mighty. Well, I will have none of it. I want you to apologize to her and be responsible for her treatment!"

"Why should I? Girl, do you know who I am…or rather who my father is? I could have my father to throw you out of the school, you know." Richard said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, go ahead, use your father's name to threaten others. You are such a coward."

Richard glared at what I said. "How dare you…"

"Since you are so all high and mighty about these so called boys' activity, why don't we have a duel?" I challenged.

"A duel? With you? A girl?" Richard laughed. "You are no match of me, girlie."

"Shall we test that theory then?" I asked with a grin.

Richard stopped laughing. "You're serious."

"If I won, you and your boys should stop bullying the other." I said. "If I lost, I will get out of your way."

"Interesting." Marcus suddenly said. "You think you can win, girl? Richard here is really good at what he do."

"Why not? If we don't try, we won't know, right?" I said smugly.

"What do you propose? Fencing, archery? Can you do that?" Marcus asked.

I smirked.

Elizabeth grinned. "You're so dead, boys!" she said. She knew I was good at fencing and archery.

"Hello, does anyone remember me?" Robin asked. "Wounded over here?"

"Meet us here tomorrow afternoon." Marcus said.

"Marcus!!" Richard intervened. "I do not want to have a duel with a girl!"

"Why not? You certainly do not feel guilty harming a girl." I mocked him.

Richard growled. "Oh, you're so screwed, girl!" He pointed at me. "Tomorrow afternoon, here!"

The boys left.

Elizabeth and I helped Robin on her feet to get to the infirmary.

"Was that really necessary?" Robin asked me.

"It's about time someone show him a lesson." I said.

Next day, with permission from the teachers, we are to have our duel. Lord and Lady Gladstone seemed to think the duel between genders is interesting.

"Young Mistress, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sebastian asked me when we are alone for a moment.

"It was just a duel, it won't take long." I said.

Sebastian sighed.

So, first, we have a fencing duel. We both changed into appropriate fencing uniform and then started to fight, swinging our sword at each other. Before long, I managed to win. The girls are cheering for me. The boys that had been tortured by Richard also clapped for me. Richard is furious and embarrassed that he loses to a mere girl.

Before the archery duel, we are to take a break first. I walked toward Elizabeth, Robin and Julia. I smiled at them. "How is your leg, Robin?" I asked.

"Oh I will live. You kick ass, by the way, Ciel!!" Robin said as she threw her fist in the air.

Elizabeth grinned. "I told you not to worry. She is very good at this."

Julia smiled.

Now, it's time for the next duel. Archery. I was certain I could win. After all, I was trained by the best tutor Sebastian could have find years ago. We took our position and prepare the crossbow and the arrow. However, when I was about to release the arrow, the string of my bow suddenly snapped.

"Ah!" I yelled. My wrist is sprained because of the sudden snap of the string. I fell to the floor.

Elizabeth and Julia and some other people rushed toward me, even Robin despite her wounded leg.

"Cel…Ciel, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. Tears pooled in her eyes.

I looked up at her. "Idiot, don't cry. I just sprained my wrist. It's no big deal." I said as I tried to smile despite the throbbing pain to reassure my dear cousin.

Julia picked up the bow string and said, "Someone tampered this bow string. Look, there is a small cut made by a knife on the end of the string."

Robin growled. "It must be those boys!!"

Julia sighed. "But we have no proof."

"So horrible." Elizabeth said. "Using even such a dirty trick to win…"

Richard walked toward us with a smug face. "Look like you should have stick to girls' activity, after all…"

I glared at him but didn't say anything. Elizabeth helped me stand and we went to the infirmary.

I lay on the bed in the infirmary, staring at the ceiling. My hand is already bandaged by a nurse. Elizabeth and the others had gone back to class. I was alone in the room and I sighed.

A knock on the door and Tom entered the room with apologetic look on his face. He even brought me some apples. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

I stared at him. "I will live." I said nonchalantly.

Tom sighed. "Look, I would like to apologize in Richard's behalf. He is spoiled but he is a nice kid."

"So you say…" I said mockingly.

"There is no excuse for what he did, I know. I brought a peace offering." Tom said.

"Those apples?" I asked.

Tom chuckled. "Should I have brought some flower?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. We ended up talking for a bit. It is strange how this boy could make me feel comfortable and not at all threatened. After a while, he left so that I can rest.

Next day again, I was surprised to hear a news about Richard. Apparently last night he had gotten an accident on the stable. The horses in the stable had suddenly gone wild as if something frightened them. They got loose and Richard somehow caught in the middle. They trampled all over him. He broke many bones on his body. Rumor said that he is now paralyzed.

I growled. I knew exactly the culprit responsible for his accident. I ran toward the empty stable. I took off my lens and called out to the demon. "Sebastian, come here!" I said.

In a flash, Sebastian appeared behind me. He bowed at me. "Young Mistress…"

I turned around and glared at him. "You did it again!"

"Did what, my Lady?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"Don't you dare play dumb, Sebastian! You caused Richard's accident, didn't you?" I yelled.

"It was necessary." Sebastian replied calmly. "He, after all, had dared to harm you…"

"You mean the incident with the bow string?" I asked.

The butler didn't say anything.

I groaned. "I didn't ask for this."

"I know."

"I had ordered you before not to act out without my orders!"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And yet, you still did it?! Are you trying to break the contract or something?"

"I would never do that, my Lady."

"You deliberately disobey my orders!"

"Only because it's necessary…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

Sebastian walked toward me. His hand reached out to caress a strand of my hair. "As I have told you before, I do not appreciate nor do I have the patience for those who tried to harm what's mine…" He said and he kissed my hair.

I pushed his hand away from me. "I'm not yours!"

The butler didn't say anything at my outburst. He remained calm.

I glared at him. I turned around and left the stable. I put back the lens to hide the mark in my right eye. For some reason my heart is throbbing quickly non-stop when Sebastian leaned in to kiss my hair. He is making me nervous and it made me furious. I tried to calm myself down and reassured myself not to dwell in the feeling. It was nothing. I refused to see beyond anything other than the fact that Sebastian deserves to be punished for disobeying me. I tried to repress the memory of the feeling I felt when Sebastian is so close to me. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me squirming uncomfortably for whatever it is he is trying to pull. He is a demon, I reminded myself over and over, and he was just trying to mess with my emotion. I won't let him. After all, I am the Mistress. I am the one in control, not him.

Later that day, after I left Sebastian, I went back to my dorm. The school is out early today because the unexpected accidents. Richard's family is one of the school's steady money sources. The school council decided to visit the family to show their condolences of the tragic unfortunate accident. I'm guessing their real motive is to make sure Richard's family did not sue them or held them responsible since the accident happened on school ground. What with the recent missing students, this incident does not bode well for the school's reputation.

When I entered my room, I saw Elizabeth was chattering happily with Robin and Julia. They were talking again about the ball for this weekend. I rolled my eyes. This school might be firm in education but they sure spoiled the students with these balls every month. When they saw me entered the room, they greeted me and asked what kind of dress I would be wearing for the ball. I plopped down on the bed and told them that I am not interested in attending the ball. I figured I could use the time to investigate around about the missing girls a bit more or have Sebastian does it. I don't know. I haven't decided what to do yet.

Elizabeth pouted when she heard my answer. She insisted that I should come. She had even prepared a dress for me. Ugh, I do not like the sound of it; I do not want to wear the dress she chooses for me. I bet it will be all pink and frilly. Robin and Julia took side with my cousin and tried to make me agree to come. I told them I will think about it. I felt a headache coming and decided to rest for a bit.

The next few days, we heard news that Richard had passed away. The school shall hold a memorial service in the school's church. Everyone in school is required to attend; even most of the town people come to honor the dead son of the family. I guess the family does have influence in town too. I don't like Richard but I decided to come anyway. What happened to him is partly my fault because I couldn't discipline my demonic butler. The thought of the day on the stable made me furious again. Teachers must also attend so I ordered Sebastian to try to get information out of those who come to the memorial service. I would also try to talk with them if necessary.

I noticed Richard's friends sat together. They looked genuinely sad. Richard's parents were crying and one of their son's friends, Tom and his father were talking to the family, comforting them. Tom noticed me and gave me a brief sad smile before turning away.

After the service is done, I discovered something unexpected and rather troubling. I saw Grell and his rumored lover boy. It was Heath, one of Richard's friends. Heath was upset after the service and I saw Grell as the school's priest tried to comfort the boy. They were in a garden behind the church. The place was quite empty. I was on my way to the restroom when I saw them. I was quite surprised when I saw Heath suddenly pulled Grell to the storeroom. I heard Grell moaned and Heath grunted inside. I shuddered in disgust when I realized what they were doing. I quickly left.

I couldn't help but think about those two. I always thought Grell is sort of joking when he proclaimed his love for Sebastian. I didn't take him seriously; I thought he was just being dramatic. I guess he really is a gay. He likes men or rather wanted to be a woman. He did say that he wants to have Sebastian's baby. Yet, if he 'love' Sebastian, why does he in a relationship with Heath? I shook my head. What am I thinking? Why should I care about what he did or did not do? I guess its better he's with Heath so that he can stop bothering my butler. Grell and Heath, they were men and yet they did something sinful and forbidden with each other. I frowned and chuckled bitterly. Sinful? Frobidden? I'm one to talk, right? I made a contract with a demon. What is more sinful than turning your back from God?

I sighed and shook my head. I decided to look for my friends. I noticed a girl standing alone on the school's garden, looking so sad but I didn't bother to approach her. Later, I will regret this decision because the next day, another peasant girl went missing and I found out it was that girl in the garden…

Later that night, Sebastian reported a shocking revelation. Apparently this small town has lot of missing girls every year. He gave me a folder filled with picture of the missing girls from years ago and lot of paper result of his investigation. Each one happened around certain month. And now, it's happening again in the same month.

"It's the same month each time…each year." I said a little amazed. "It's almost…like anniversary…"

"Apparently this particular month is significant to the culprit." Sebastian said calmly.

"How come this case never reached to Scotland Yard?"

"Apparently, all those missing girls are either foreigner passing by or just a random peasant girl or a troublesome girl from troublesome family so they didn't bother to look for them because they just…"

"…assumed they ran away? What an incompetent fools they are!!" I cursed furiously.

I can't believe no body actually cares about these missing girls. I can't believe that the authority figure here or even the people in this town didn't figure out the so obvious hints. It seemed they are not really concerned about the safety of those girls. It's obvious someone is after those young girls and yet all these years, no one did anything about it…until the disappearance of the noble girl that is, which attracted the attention of the Queen. I assumed her parents reported this to Her Majesty and demanded an investigation.

I felt cold chill. I remembered Sebastian's suspicion that there might be a demon involved. Someone or something is hunting these girls and nobody bother to investigate. How many victims had fallen?

"Wait, back up, some of the missing girls are not students of this school." I said as I re-read some of the paper.

Sebastian smiled. "Ah, you noticed… It seemed five years ago, the missing girls are taken outside of school."

"And during these last five years, the culprit started taking girls of this school and all of them are happened to be a bunch of nobody, just peasant girls…that will not attract attention even if they are missing since they are orphaned."

"So what does that tell you?"

"The culprit is inside this school but we already know that." I said. "What I don't understand is why suddenly the culprit had taken a noble girl. He should know that would cause commotion…"

"Perhaps he's getting desperate. He needs to collect the girls soon." Sebastian helpfully pointed.

My eyes widened. "How many girls missing each year?" I asked.

"Seven." Sebastian answered.

"Then they need two more."

"It seems so…"

"Then we need to be cautious if the culprit is desperate enough, maybe he would start randomly taking any girls…" I said. I admitted this notion made me concerned about my cousin's welfare. "The recent girl is a peasant girl that just recently enrolled, right? Sometimes in the next few days, maybe even tomorrow, they will strike again and I want you to be ready to stop them."

Sebastian bowed at me. "Yes, my Lady."

From what we learned, it seemed the Gladstone couple will be a suspect. If what Sebastian said is true that there is a demon here and somebody is kidnapping the girls to sacrifice them to the demon in exchange for a favor, the sudden flourish of their riches could be explained. When they took control of the school, they started to enroll orphaned or peasant girls into the school so that it would be easier to hunt and kidnap them. It seemed make sense. All I have to do now is to prove it and stop them once and for all.

Another day has passed, no girl is missing. I felt restless. Grell won't help us. I contemplated to blackmail him about his relationship with Heath to Sebastian but I realized it won't work because Sebastian does not care about the idiotic Death God and the Death God in question is quite shameless anyway so the option to tell Heath about Sebastian isn't going to work either because according to Grell, the boy is just a fling so he does not care if he find out about Sebastian and break up with him, beside there is really nothing between Sebastian and Grell anyway. So, no, I didn't blackmail him. So how do I get to make Grell reveal that Heath is just a fling? I just mentioned about the rumor about him and lover boy and asked him if he has given up on Sebastian. He actually jumped at me and told me there is no way he would give up on Sebastian. He said he's determined to have the demon's child. I sighed. I regretted bringing the subject up, now he won't stopped babbling about it.

I was frustrated. I have the urge to have Sebastian capture and interrogate the Gladstone couple and just get it over with but I resisted it because without proof, we can't make our move.

Finally, today is the ball that every student has been waiting for. I felt relieved now that Elizabeth and the girls could stop chattering about the stupid ball. I refused to wear the dress Elizabeth prepared for me because it's exactly what I'm dreading. Sebastian, out of nowhere, had prepared a simple black dress for me. I wear it and reluctantly went to the balls with the girls.

The waltz has started and everyone is dancing. Elizabeth is happily dancing with a shy, sweet boy. Robin and Julia are also dancing. Even my butler is dancing with a fellow female teacher. I saw Grell bit his handkerchief in jealously. I shook my head. Suddenly Tom approached me and asked me to dance with him. I don't want to but he insisted. Don't want to make a scene, I reluctantly accepted.

After the dance, we talked for a bit. It still surprised me how this boy managed to make me stick around him. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him like that. It is just that he is making me comfortable. Listening to him talking got me talking for a bit too. But I decided to stop this. I need to be on guard to see if the Gladstone is making their move. I have told Sebastian to keep an eye on them but still…

I left Tom and went outside for some fresh air. I walked pretty far away from the hall where the ball is held. Suddenly somebody grabbed me from behind and knocked me unconscious. Before I lose my consciousness, I saw Elizabeth is running toward me, apparently, she decided to join me for some fresh air and witnesses the kidnapping. I watched drowsily as the masked hooded figures quickly knocked out my cousin too. I felt a surge of anger of our situation but can hardly do anything.

The next thing I know, I woke up in some kind of underground lair filled with candles. Distantly, I heard somebody is having arguments.

"You stupid, you took another noble girl!!"

"We have no choice! She witnesses us when we want to capture the other!"

"You fool! If she disappeared, her mother would be suspicious and investigate even further. Think with your head, idiot!! Last time, it was also your mess! You let your girlfriend stumbled upon our secret!"

"We can't back out now! It's almost time!"

I shook my head and tried to stay awake. There are a group of masked hooded figures circling something resembling a well. They were the one who arguing. Slowly, I regained my consciousness and I saw the other kidnapped girls there. They are still alive and looked frightened. I was alarmed when I remembered my cousin. I saw Elizabeth is still unconscious and sighed in relief. But we are all bounded in chain.

I frowned when I realized that now they have seven with the capture of Elizabeth and me. Although, it seemed the process of my and Elizabeth's kidnapping seemed rushed as if they just grabbed whoever nearby and the argument earlier confirmed it. They really are desperate.

"What is this?" I demanded.

The masked figures turned their attention to me. One of them smiled at me and said, "Ah, you've awaken." He unmasked himself and I was stunned to see that it was Tom. The other figures unmasked themselves. I saw Marcus, Heath and Drew. I couldn't believe it. It was them. Well, on the suspects' list gathered by Sebastian, their family's name came up as suspicious but I disregarded it because it seemed the one more suspicious is the Gladstone.

"It was you. You and your friends were the one who kidnapped all those girls every year. You were summoning a demon and sacrifice them…" I said. "I guess Richard was on it too…"

Tom smiled in fake kindness. "Yes." At the mention of Richard, he sighed almost sadly. "Yes, sad thing what happen to him…"

"Why? Why did you do it?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?"

"For fortunes and riches?" I asked. "Is it worth it? Every year you have to go and pick girls to sacrifice…"

"It's fine. Nobody wanted to do anything for free, neither is the Dark Lord to whom we serve. We get to be rich to do everything we want and our family also felt the advantage…and all we have to do is to offer it a bunch of girls." Tom replied carelessly. "Sacrificing a bunch of stupid girls is not a big deal to us…"

I glared at him. "How many more you have to sacrifice before you will stop?"

"That's the thing, we won't stop. You see, what you see here, it is sort of our family traditions."

"What do you mean?"

"Our father before us and our grandfather before our father, they were the one who started all of this. We just continued it for the sake of our benefit together."

I felt nauseous at his revelation. If what he said is true, just exactly how many girls had been sacrificed here?

Tom sighed. "I do not want to have to sacrifice you because I really like you, however we are desperate. We need seven girls to be offered to the Dark Lord. If we are late, we will lose our fortune and riches…and we really don't want that…so sorry… You were just in the wrong time wrong place."

"What about Elizabeth? You know her parents' influence, if she disappeared, they will not stay silent. They will tear this place upside down to find her." I said.

"Ah, it's true but even if it is so, they will not suspect us, they will…"

"…suspect the Gladstone. You have carefully planned this, don't you? You have even prepared a scapegoat." I said when I realized his plan.

Tom shrugged with a smug face. "Just in case. I like to be careful."

I shook my head. "You guys are so pathetic." I said hatefully.

"Tom, we need to start now!" Heath said impatiently.

Tom stood up and the boys formed a circle and started chanting. They kept calling 'our Dark Lord' over and over again.

The girls started to get frightened. Elizabeth woke up and started to panic.

Drew and Marcus dragged two of the girls to the well as Tom lifted up a blade.

"Our Dark Lord, please accept our offering. If you are pleased with our offering, please enhance our fortune and riches." Tom said and the other boys repeated after him. He grabbed one of the girls and slits her wrist. He let the blood fell into the well. An eerie soaring sound echoed from the well. "Our Dark Lord, wake up and accept our offering."

The girls started to scream in fear.

Elizabeth looked frightened. "W-what is going on here, Celia?"

I didn't answer. I was too focused on what's happening before me.

"What are they doing to her?" Elizabeth asked.

The other girls near us started to cry. "They are going to kill us!" One of them said.

Drew and Heath forcefully pushed in the first girl inside the well. The girl is screaming, struggling and begging but it is no use. The boys are heartless. Her scream and cries of help was heard inside the well followed by the sound of something slaughtered.

Tom dragged the second girl and slit her wrist too. She is screaming and crying to God for help as they pushed her in.

The other girls started to make a fuss. "Oh, God, we are all going to die!!" they screamed in fear.

Marcus suddenly grabbed another girl while Drew grabbed, to my horror, Elizabeth.

"Oh, God, please don't throw me into that well." Elizabeth begged.

Drew laughed. "Don't worry. This time our Dark Lord is ready to come out so we need not to throw you into the well."

Elizabeth paled at what Drew said. Her knees gave up on her.

Tom grabbed me and Heath grabbed the last girl. The boys slit each one of our wrists. It seemed to mark us as the offering or something. We heard another eerie soaring sound and from the well come out what look like a giant ugly worm-like creature.

"Our Dark Lord!!" Tom yelled. "Here are our offerings!!" He pushed me toward the creature. The other boys also pushed Elizabeth and the other two.

The worm-like creature smelled the blood. It looked like trying to choose which one to feed on first.

Elizabeth shrieked and fainted when the long-slimy tongue of that creature nearly licked her. Drew is having trouble supporting her.

"Hey, ugly monster!! I'm right here!!" I yelled trying to get its attention away from my cousin.

Tom was angry. He slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. "Nobody talk to our Lord that way, bitch!!" When he slapped me hard, my lens fell off the ground. I looked up at him and he was surprised to see the color of my eyes. "What the hell…? You…"

I wiped the little blood in the corner of my mouth and looked at it distastefully. I decided this has gone too far. My right eyes started to glow in purple. "Sebastian, I'm right here."

In an instant, cold wind caused the candles to dies briefly before its flame became brighter when my demonic butler made its presence known to my captor. The fainted Elizabeth is safely in his arm and out of harm's way.

"What the…?" Tom looked surprised. "You're the new teacher. How did you…?"

Sebastian ignored him. He kneeled before me. He slowly put Elizabeth down gently beside me. He pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around my wounded wrist. "Ah, you've gotten yourself hurt again, Young Mistress. You should have called me earlier."

"I've learned what I need to learn. I've confirmed what I need to confirm. It's for the Queen." I said emotionlessly.

Sebastian smiled. "Such obedient and loyal dog…" he said.

I glared at him.

We were cut off by the scream of the girls. The creature is looming near them.

"Kill it, Sebastian." I said.

"Yes, my Lady." Sebastian said and turned toward the creature with killing intention.

I saw my butler stopped the attack on the girls. The girls huddled in the corner, holding each other. With one swift movement, he had wounded the creature and its shriek in pain.

Tom looked angry. He marched toward me with his blade. "What did you do? Tell him to stop!!"

I chuckled. "Why don't you stop him yourself?"

Tom growled but did exactly what I told him to. He raised his blade intending to stab Sebastian in the same moment Sebastian dodged the creature's attack. The creature ended up biting Tom's shoulder and the boy howled in pain as blood covered his shoulder. His eyes widened when the creature decided to feast on him instead.

The other boys looked frightened and tried to run for their life when the creature suddenly lashed on those who feed it like ungrateful dog who bit the hand that feed them.

Sebastian stood by and watched the show. "This is why you don't summon uncontrollable demon like this one. It know no loyalty and easily displeased when thing don't work out. It will pretty much eat anything in sight."

I looked over at Elizabeth and gently pulled her head on my lap. I hope she sleep through this and forgot all about this horrible incident.

Grell suddenly entered the lair in the same moment Sebastian killed the creature. "Oh, I was late to the show!!" he complained. Just as he arrived, cinematic records started to come out. He stopped short at one body. Heath. He looked at it almost sadly. He shrugged then turned toward Sebastian. "Sebas-chan!! Give me a hug!!" He jumped toward Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and dodged him.

Grell fall face-first on the ground. "You did it again…" His eyes momentarily flickered again toward Heath. He stood up and cheerfully said, "Well, it is all over now. Will must be pleased with me now." He laughed toothily.

I realized then Grell knew that Heath is on the death list. That's why he lightly said that he was just a fling. But it must not have been the case since he made such a sad face even if he pretended he didn't care second later.

Sebastian walked toward me. He picked up Elizabeth bride-style. "Shall we leave?"

"A-ah." I said.

"What about them?" My butler asked as he gestured the girls who are still huddled in the corner.

I stared at the girls. I knew this incident must have traumatic effect on them. "Let them be. Just inform the Gladstone about this lair…and the girls…"

"Who would have thought there is this kind of lair under the church…" Sebastian said.

"At least it is over…" I said.

We walked out of there.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME?!" Grell yelled from behind.

Later…

Elizabeth woke up with no recollection about the creature. She only remembered a bunch of psycho crazy boys kidnapped us. Probably best that she doesn't know or remember about the creature of darkness. The remaining survival girls were taken to hospital for their psychological treatment.

Scotland Yard investigated the lair and found inside the well bones of missing girls and older bones dated fifty years back. In the same time, the families of the deceased suspects simultaneously lost their fortunes and riches, including Richard's family. Most of them committed suicide.

**END FLASHBACK**

I sighed. "I don't understand. What is it with people and summoning demon?" I said as I put a hand over my head. "And why does your kind so easily pop-up every time someone summon one? Doesn't your kind have something better to do or something?"

Sebastian didn't answer but there is a smile on his face. He doesn't look offended either.

I stared at him and sighed again.

**TBC**

_A/N: Finally, it's done. I realized the plot for the case is not that good or convincing, please just bear with me. As I stated I don't do mystery very well and yet it is necessary element in this story. I do hope you still enjoy reading it and kindly leave a review if you like it. I'm truly sorry for those who wish to read more interaction between Celia and Anthony. The flow of the story is kind of slow and so does the update for the story. Please bear with me till the end. Hopefully my muse would stick to me so that I can quickly come up with the next chapter._


End file.
